Fallen Angels
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Drei Schwestern - und die Jüngste träumt von Nimmerland... Oder doch von etwas Anderem? (Taschentücher raus - das letzte Kapitel ist da!)
1. Default Chapter

**_Auch wenn „Peter Pan" hier in Deutschland nicht so populär zu sein scheint wie anderswo, konnte ich nicht widerstehen und habe im Oktober letzten Jahres eine Story geschrieben – und zwar in Anlehnung an die Figur des Captain Hook, der im aktuellen Kinofilm von Jason Isaacs gespielt wird. Ich hatte bis dahin nur Bilder von ihm gesehen und habe versucht, ihn in dieser Story so darzustellen, wie ich ihn mir vorstellen könnte._**

****

**_Ach ja: Leider gehören mir weder Peter Pan noch Smee – und Captain Hook schon rein gar nicht! Die einzige Person, die Anrecht auf sie hat, ist J. M. Barrie. Aber alle anderen Charaktere, die sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen._**

****

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * **

Kapitel 1 

„Mädchen!!!"

Der Ruf eines Mannes gellte durch das ganze Haus. Mr. Sullivan, ein gutsituierter britischer Arzt aus London, musste lächeln, als er die schnellen Schritte seiner drei Töchter hörte, die nacheinander die Treppe hinuntergepoltert kamen. Seine Frau Elise trat vorwurfsvoll kopfschüttelnd neben ihn.

„Frank... du musst ihnen sagen, dass sie sich wie zivilisierte Mädchen der englischen Gesellschaft verhalten sollen! Sieh sie dir an..."

Sie deutete auf die Mädchen, die jetzt kichernd die letzten Stufen herunterkamen und nun vor ihnen stehen blieben. Ihr Vater strich der Jüngsten kurz durch die blonden Locken und schaute dann seine Frau entschuldigend an.

„Lass sie doch... sie sind doch noch jung!"

Elise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jung, ja... aber nicht mehr so jung, dass sie nicht wissen, wie sie sich zu benehmen haben! Nicht wahr, Mädchen?"

Die Drei sahen sich unschlüssig an, während ihr Vater sie stolz lächelnd beobachtete. Seine drei Töchter waren sein ganzer Stolz: Samantha, die Jüngste, vor zwei Wochen gerade 15 Jahre alt geworden, mit einer Lockenmähne, die ständig so aussah, als hätte sie noch nie im Leben einen Kamm gesehen; Christin, 17 Jahre alt, trug ihre Haare fast genauso lang wie ihre jüngere Schwester, aber zumeist zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, auf dessen Länge sie maßlos stolz war; und schließlich Grace, die mit ihren 19 Jahren die Älteste der drei Schwestern war. Sie hatte als einzige der Drei ihre Haare kürzer schneiden lassen, aber dennoch ringelten sich ihre Locken bis über die Ohrläppchen, was auch sie sehr mädchenhaft und dennoch sehr weiblich wirken ließ. Alle drei schlugen nach ihrer Mutter, auch was deren schlanke Figur anging. 

Jetzt räusperte sich Mister Sullivan.

„Kinder, eure Mutter und ich werden jetzt zu dieser Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung gehen. Wir wissen nicht  genau, wie lange sie dauert. Also bitte: Benehmt euch, ihr wisst, dass wir euch vertrauen, deswegen haben wir Mrs. Fletcher heute auch frei gegeben. Ihr habt das Haus also ganz allein für euch und..."

Er bemerkte das Aufblitzen in den Augen von Grace, seiner Ältesten, und sofort hob er mahnend die Hand.

„Grace! Keine Party, keine stundenlangen Anrufe bei Richard und ich sperre dich bis zu deinem 21. Lebensjahr in den Wandschrank, wenn er hier auftaucht, obwohl wir nicht da sind! Ist das klar?"

Grace schlug sekundenlang die Augen nieder, blickte dann aber wieder ihren Vater an. Sie lächelte.

„Ich verspreche es dir, Vater!"

„Und ich vertraue dir!" entgegnete der ernst, fügte aber noch hinzu:

„Auch wenn er dein Freund ist, gibt es Grenzen, die du nicht ohne mein Einverständnis überschreiten wirst."

„Ja, Vater!"

Grace reckte sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dabei flüsterte sie:

„Du bist doch sowieso der Beste!"

Elise schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, während sie in ihre Handschuhe schlüpfte und sich dann von ihrem Mann in den Mantel helfen ließ. Sie sah ihn an.

„Wir Frauen haben wirklich leichtes Spiel mit dir, Frank!"

„Oh, auch ich kann mich durchaus gegenüber euch durchsetzen!" nickte der und zupfte Samantha kurz am Ohr.

„Nicht wahr, Kleines?"

„Nenn mich nicht immer Kleines!" begehrte seine Jüngste empört auf. Sie fuhr zurück und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, dass sich ihre Locken nur so bauschten. 

„Ich bin immerhin schon 15 Jahre alt!"

Ihre Eltern lächelten sich an, dann nickte ihr Vater.

„Ja, ich weiß. Kommt, sagt mir Auf Wiedersehen! Bleibt nicht auf, bis wir zurück sind. Grace, du sorgst dafür, nicht wahr?"

Während ihre Geschwister ihre Eltern umarmten, nickte Grace, dann gehorchte auch sie. Ihr Vater öffnete die Tür und ergriff den Autoschlüssel.

„Also benehmt euch und macht keine Dummheiten! Wir verlassen uns auf euch! Nicht wahr, Elise?"

Ihre Mutter betrachtete noch einmal ihre drei Töchter, die jetzt nebeneinander standen. Dann  trat sie noch einmal rasch auf sie zu und umarmte sie gleichzeitig. 

„Ihr Süßen... ich hab euch lieb!"

Die Drei schmiegten sich kurz an sie, dann ließ ihre Mutter sie los.

„Also – denkt dran: Seid artig und ärgert euch nicht wieder gegenseitig! Ihr seid schließlich Schwestern! Manchmal denke ich..."

„Mama...", unterbrach sie Grace mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Unterton, „ich glaube, ihr solltet gehen. Ihr seid spät dran! Und ich passe schon auf!"

„Meine vernünftige Große..."

Ihre Mutter lächelte, doch dann folgte sie ihrem Mann und zog die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss. Christin schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte mit klimpernden Wimpern:

„Ich passe schon auf! Meine Güte, Grace... du tust manchmal wirklich so, als wären wir noch Kleinkinder, die du hüten musst!"

Und noch ehe ihre Schwester antworten konnte, lief sie schon wieder hoch zu ihrem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Gleich darauf dröhnte Musik durch das Haus, so dass Grace aufstöhnte und sich unwillkürlich zu ihrer jüngsten Schwester umsah.

„Und? Samantha, was hast du heute noch vor? Hättest du nicht Lust, mit mir eine Partie Schach zu spielen?"

Die verzog das Gesicht.

„Ach, Schach... das ist so langweilig! Nein, ich habe doch letztens diesen Film über Peter Pan gesehen und auch das Buch gelesen und... oh, Grace, das ist so aufregend und so spannend, ich..."

Sie brach ab und machte einen Schritt auf die ältere Schwester zu. Aus großen blauen Augen sah sie sie an. Dann atmete sie tief durch und hauchte:

„Grace, ich... ich muss dir etwas erzählen!"

Die seufzte. Samantha war begeisterungsfähig wie kein anderer Mensch und hatte eine ganz eigene dramatische Art zu erzählen. Aber manchmal... Grace gab sich einen Ruck.

„Okay. Erzähl. Aber bitte, mach es kurz, ich möchte Richard noch anrufen."

Samantha zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach, ich dachte..."

Sie brach ab, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Schwester sah, dann packte sie sie einfach am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer und dort auf den kleinen Balkon zu. Dort erst ließ sie ihre Schwester los, schob die Gardinen zur Seite und öffnete die großen Flügelfenster. Grace blieb der Mund offen stehen. 

„Bist du verrückt? Wir haben November und es ist eiskalt draußen!"

„Jaja!"

Samantha winkte ungeduldig ab und zog ihre Schwester wieder neben sich. Dann deutete sie auf einen ziemlich hellen Stern, der am Himmel prangte.

„Siehst du den da? Direkt hinter dem geht es nach Nimmerland!"

Aufgeregt blickte sie nun ihre Schwester an. Die seufzte, löste sich von ihr und verschloss dann wieder das Fenster. Erst dann sah Grace Samantha wieder an.

„Du und dein Peter Pan-Fimmel! Was soll das? Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft daran glauben, Samantha! Du bist immerhin 15 Jahre alt und glaubst an so etwas!"

Samantha verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber ich war schon mal da! Nein, nein, warte..."

Grace hatte sich umgedreht und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als Samantha sie überholte und sich ihr in den  Weg stellte.

„Wirklich, Grace! Nur ganz ganz kurz, aber ICH WAR DA... wirklich!!!"

Ausschweifende Phantasien hin oder her – aber das war nun wirklich zu viel! Grace holte tief Luft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Samantha! Erzähl keinen Blödsinn! Wie um alles in der Welt solltest denn du es geschafft haben... ach, was mach ich hier eigentlich? Unterhalte mich mit dir über einen solchen Schwachsinn!"

Sie stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus und verließ das Zimmer. Samantha stampfte kurz mit dem Fuß auf. Am liebsten hätte sie vor Wut etwas an die Wand geworfen. Doch stattdessen rief sie ihrer Schwester ärgerlich hinterher:

„Ich war da! Ich war in Nimmerland! Ganz kurz nur, aber ich habe Glöckchen gesehen! Und dann war ich auch schon wieder hier!"

Doch nichts war mehr zu hören. Doch – das Klappen einer Tür, das verriet, dass auch Grace in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war. Samantha pustete ärgerlich die Luft aus. Dann zog ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie trat auf das Telefon zu, hob vorsichtig den Hörer ab und lauschte atemlos. Natürlich: Ihre Schwester erkundigte sich gerade bei den Eltern ihres Freundes, ob Richard zu sprechen sei! Doch noch während die erklärten, dass er nicht zuhause sei, fauchte Grace:

„Bist du das, Samantha? Raus aus der Leitung oder..."

Mehr bekam die nicht mit. Sie hatte nur rasch den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel geworfen und eilte dann hoch ins Dachgeschoss, wo sie ihr kleines Zimmer hatte, in dem sie sich auf die breite Fensterbank zurückzog und zu ihrem Peter Pan-Buch griff.

Tbc...

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ja, ich weiß, es ist noch nicht allzu viel passiert. Aber das kommt noch, versprochen!!

Und wenn ihr wissen möchtet, wie es weitergeht: Anrufen, anruf... ach nein, das war falsch!! Reviewen, bitte! Dann klappt's auch mit der Fortsetzung! *zwinker*

Nur noch als Info: Die Story ist bereits komplett fertig geschrieben! Also für den Nachschub ist bereits gesorgt!


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich will mich gar nicht mit langen Vorreden aufhalten. Daher: Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**Kapitel 2**

Es war eine knappe halbe Stunde später. Grace war nach der Erkenntnis, dass ihr Freund nicht zu Hause und somit auch nicht für sie zu sprechen war, grollend ins Bad verschwunden und hatte sich mit einer Tafel Schokolade im sündhaft teuren Schaumbad ihrer Mutter vertieft. Doch auch das ließ ihren Unmut nicht verrauchen. Außerdem nagte es noch an ihr, dass ihre kleine Schwester so fanatisch auf dieses Pan-Zeugs reagierte. Und nicht nur das! Sie behauptete allen Ernstes, sie wäre schon mal in diesem komischen Nimmerland gewesen. Fassungslos schüttelte Grace den Kopf. Dann stieg sie aus der Wanne, schlang sich ihren flauschigen Bademantel um den noch nassen Körper und stapfte barfuss hoch zum Zimmer von Samantha, wo sie stehen blieb und klopfte. Von drinnen ertönte ein abweisendes „Herein!" und so betrat Grace den Raum. Ihre Schwester sah flüchtig zu ihr hinüber, vertiefte sich aber sofort wieder in ihre Lektüre. Grace seufzte leise.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angeschnauzt habe."

„Ach ja?"

Samantha schaute gar nicht erst hoch. Grace ging auf sie zu und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Fensterbank. 

„Ich kann doch nur nicht verstehen, wieso du mit deinen 15 Jahren an solche Geschichten glaubst, Schwesterherz."

„Aber sie sind wahr!" blitzte Samantha sie an. Grace seufzte erneut und wollte etwas sagen, als ihre Schwester wiederholte:

„Sie SIND wahr! Und ich war da! Ich hatte letztens auch das Buch gelesen. Ich saß hier auf der Fensterbank, las in dem Buch. Der Stern da, siehst du... der war auch da."

Sie deutete nach draußen und fuhr gleich fort:

„Und dann habe ich meine Leselampe aus gemacht, bin aufgestanden und habe mir mein neues Parfüm geholt."

„Dies „Sternenpuder"?" wollte Grace wissen, doch Samantha schüttelte empört den Kopf:

„Nein, es heißt „Sternenstaub". Ich hab mir also davon kurz ans Handgelenk gesprüht, hab das Fenster aufgemacht und mir gewünscht, fliegen zu können und ans Nimmerland gedacht."

Grace konnte nicht anders, sie musste laut lachen.

„Und dann? Dann bist du über die Themse geflogen, hast die Pan-Statue umkreist und bist dann irgendwann nach deinem ersten gerauchten Joint wieder auf deinem Fußboden wachgeworden! Samantha, du bist..."

Sie verschluckte das letzte Wort, als sie die zornblitzenden Augen ihrer Schwester bemerkte und sah, dass die ihre Fäuste geballt hatte und jetzt hervorstieß:

„Du bist gemein! Oh... so gemein! Es ist wahr, ich war im Nimmerland, aber nur ganz kurz, ich weiß nicht, wieso! Aber – ICH – WAR – DA!!!!"

Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden und jetzt glitzerten plötzlich Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Und wenn alle Erwachsenen so eklig sind wie du – dann will ich nie erwachsen werden!"

Sie sprang von der Fensterbank und lief auf ihr Bett zu, um sich dort raufzuwerfen und ihr Gesicht im Kissen zu vergraben. Ihre Schultern zuckten, und Grace erkannte, dass sie weinte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob sie sich und hockte sich zu ihr auf den Bettrand. Unbeholfen strich sie Samantha über den Rücken.

„Bitte... hör auf zu weinen, ich hab es wirklich nicht so gemeint. Ich... weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir es mal zusammen probieren, damit du..."

Sie brach ab. Sie hatte sagen wollen ‚damit du siehst, dass es Unsinn ist', unterließ es aber. Man musste aus Fehlern lernen, das predigte auch ihr Vater immer wieder. Also  gab sich Grace nun einen Ruck.

„Weißt du was? Ich glaube wirklich, du solltest es mir zeigen, wie es bei dir funktioniert hat. Was meinst du dazu, hm?"

Ruckartig fuhr Samantha hoch. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ungläubig sah sie ihre Schwester an.

„Meinst du... meinst du das im Ernst?"

Grace nickte und lächelte. 

„Ja, das tue ich."

Mit einem erfreuten Aufschrei beugte sich Samantha vor und umhalste ihre Schwester, dann sprang sie vom Bett. 

„Ich hol das Parfüm, mach du schon mal das Licht aus!"

„Warte..."

Lachend erhob sich Grace.

„Ich sage Christin noch Bescheid. Wer weiß, vielleicht will sie ja sogar mit!"

Samantha begann zu strahlen und Grace verließ das Zimmer. Doch als sie ihrer anderen Schwester davon erzählte, tippte die sich bloß an die Stirn.

„Spinnst du? Ich glaub doch nicht mehr an Märchen. Außerdem übe ich gerade an ein paar neuen Tanzschritten. Meine Freundinnen haben sie mir gezeigt und wir wollen sie am Wochenende in der Disco ausprobieren."

„Ach, Christin... komm, bitte!" drängte Grace. Sie seufzte und deutete zum Dachgeschoss hinauf.

„Wenn unsere Babyschwester merkt, dass sie sich vor uns beiden komplett zum Narren gemacht hat, wird ihre Spinnerei bestimmt endlich aufhören. Du kannst deine Schritte auch noch später üben!"

„Ich möchte sie aber jetzt üben!" beharrte Christin. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Das sind die Schritte zu diesem ganz aktuellen Tanz, diesem Fencerstep und..."

„Fechtschritt? Was soll das denn für ein komischer Tanz sein?" wunderte sich Grace, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich scheine hier echt die normalste von uns Schwestern zu sein. Komm schon mit, umso eher ist wenigstens eine von euch auch wieder normal!"

Mit den Worten packte sie die schmollende Christin am Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her zu Samanthas Zimmer. Samantha sah ihnen aufgeregt entgegen. 

„Und? Kommt sie mit?"

Bevor Christin etwas sagen konnte, nickte Grace.

„Ja. Aber lasst uns endlich anfangen. Je eher sind wir wieder zurück."

Sie ließ Christin los und schloss die Tür. 

„Und? Was nun? Was sollen wir machen?"

Samantha deutete auf die Fensterbank.

„Wir setzen uns dorthin."

Das  Fenster hatte sie schon geöffnet. Ihre beiden Schwestern schauten sich vielsagend an, als Samantha sich nun zu ihnen hockte. Die Parfümflasche hielt sie in der Hand.

„Okay. Ihr müsst jetzt die Augen schließen und euch wünschen, fliegen zu können. Nach Nimmerland fliegen zu können. Und davor sprühe ich euch auch von dem Parfüm auf. Und dann.... tatatataaaaa... dann fliegen wir irgendwie hin, das ging das letzte Mal ganz schnell, kaum hatte ich die Augen wieder offen,  war ich schon da!"

Sie strahlte ihre Schwestern an. Christin holte tief Luft und blickte zu Grace hin.

„Und du sagst, ich wäre unnormal, ja?"

Sie machte Anstalten, von der Fensterbank zu hüpfen, als Grace sie mit beschwörendem Blick festhielt und ein wortloses „Bitte!!!" formte. Seufzend ließ sich Christin zurücksinken. 

„Okay. Okay, also los. Aber ich will in einer Stunde zurücksein, da übertragen sie im Radio ein Konzert von Robbie Williams!"

Samantha pustete kurz die Luft aus.

„Der Typ sieht zwar nicht schlecht aus, aber dennoch versteh ich nicht, was du an dem so toll findest!"

„Du stehst eher auf Captain Hook, was?" lästerte Christin. Sie schüttelte wie schaudernd den Kopf, nahm ihrer Schwester das Parfüm-Fläschchen aus der Hand und öffnete es, um sich ein paar Tropfen davon auf das Handgelenk zu tupfen. 

„Dieser alte Knacker!" 

Sie reichte das Parfüm an Grace weiter. Auch sie benetzte ihre Haut mit ein paar Tropfen Sternenstaub und wollte es Samantha geben. Doch die funkelte Christin an.

„Sooo alt ist Captain Hook gar nicht!"

„Woher willst du das denn wissen, he? Älter als Pan ist er mit Sicherheit!" gab Christin zurück. Grace stöhnte auf.

„Ist doch egal, wie alt dieser Typ ist. Komm schon, Samantha, mach schon, mir wird kalt hier am offenen Fenster!"

Wieder reichte sie ihr die Parfümflasche. Ohne hinzusehen griff Samantha zu und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Flasche rutschte Grace weg, sie hatte nur noch den Deckel in der Hand, die Flasche drehte sich in der Luft, das Parfüm spritzte heraus und über die drei Mädchen, alle schrieen durcheinander, dann hüllte ein weißer, in sich drehender Nebelwirbel sie ein, riss ihnen den Boden unter den Füßen weg und begann sich noch schneller zu drehen. Und schneller und schneller und schneller und...

Tbc...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ich sollte an dieser Stelle noch erwähnen, dass die Story bereits komplett fertig  geschrieben ist! Demzufolge: Bitte reviewen – dann geht's auch weiter! 


	3. Kapitel 3

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Der Disclaimer ist immer noch derselbe, Geld verdien ich nicht hiermit, viel Spaß beim Lesen! *grins* 

Rating: In diesem Kapitel definitiv KEIN G mehr, auch KEIN PG-13, sondern ein erstes vorsichtiges NC-17!!!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Kapitel 3 

„AUA!!!"

Grace schrie kurz auf, als sie auf etwas Hartes fiel. Der Schmerz ließ sie kurz nach Luft schnappen, dann hörte sie auch schon, wie es zweimal neben ihr rummste und ebenfalls Schmerzlaute ertönten. Mit einem Unmutslaut setzte sich Grace auf.

„Verdammt, eine Dame flucht zwar nicht, aber..."

Sie brach ab, als sie unter sich Holzbretter bemerkte und nicht mehr den weichen, rot gemusterten Teppich, der sich in Samanthas Zimmer befand. Und direkt vor sich sah sie ein Paar schwarze Stiefel. Grace traute sich kaum, den Kopf zu heben. Sie bemerkte, dass etwas anders war. Ziemlich anders sogar! Sie saß in ihrem Bademantel auf irgendwelchen hölzernen Planken, die seltsam vor sich hinschaukelten, es war viel zu warm für diese Jahreszeit und dazu kamen noch diese schwarzen Stiefel, die nun dichter auf sie zukamen. Grace holte tief Luft, dann hob sie langsam den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment klappte ihr der Unterkiefer herunter. Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie Christin neben sich aufstöhnen.

„Scheiße, was soll das? Wo sind wir hier?"

Samanthas Stimme klang ein bisschen kieksend, als sie atemlos darauf antwortete:

„Ähm... wir... ich glaub, wir sind... ähm... auf der Jolly Roger!"

Christin sah sie fassungslos an.

„Wir sind wo?"

Sie folgte Samanthas Blick und schrie dann auch auf. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann. Groß, schlank, lange dunkle lockige Haare, ein schmales, recht scharf geschnittenes Gesicht mit einem kleinen schmalen Oberlippenbart, einem kleineren Kinnbart und eisblauen Augen, die sie kühl anstarrten. Er trug zu den schwarzen Stiefeln eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und eine weinrote Uniformjacke dazu, obendrein einen recht breiten und großen Hut, der mit ein paar Federn geschmückt war. Jetzt öffnete er den Mund mit den schmalen Lippen.

„Sie sind auf meinem Schiff! Und ich will wissen, wieso."

Grace rieb sich die Stirn. Gehirnerschütterung! Sie hatte bestimmt eine Gehirnerschütterung! Oder Samantha hatte in der Zeit, wo sie allein in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war, ihre komischen Sternenstaub-Räucherstäbchen abgebrannt, die ihnen nun das Gehirn vernebelten. Was auch wahrscheinlicher wäre, da ja wohl auch ihre Schwestern an den Auswirkungen dieser Droge zu leiden hatten. Schwankend erhob sie sich und taumelte auf etwas zu, was sie recht schnell als Schiffsreling erkannte, an die sie sich nun klammerte. 

„Samantha, das erste, was ich tue, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, ist, dass ich deine komischen Duftkerzen und das andere Zeugs..."

„Miss, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich den Mund halten, lasse ich Sie zuerst kielholen und mir danach etwas noch viel Grauenvolleres einfallen, wie ich Sie zum Schweigen bringe!" herrschte der Mann sie an. Grace zwang sich nun, die Augen gänzlich zu öffnen und ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Unwillkürlich gluckste sie auf und blickte Samantha an.

„Du, der sieht genauso aus wie dieser Captain Hook in deinem Buch über diesen Peter Pan, nur in Farbe!"

„Nennen Sie niemals diesen Namen, solange Ihre Füße die Planken meines Schiffes berühren, ist das klar?" zischte der Mann mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, so dass Grace unwillkürlich zurückwich. Sie schaute unsicher ihre beiden Schwestern an, die immer noch auf dem Boden saßen. Christin sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Nur in Samanthas Augen blitzte es auf, und im selben Moment rappelte sie sich auf. Sie schluckte zwar aufgeregt, stand aber kerzengerade, als sie nun den Mund öffnete.

„Auch wenn Sie Captain James Hook sind... Wenn Sie uns etwas antun wollen, wird Peter Pan uns schon beschützen!"

„Ach ja?"

Captain James Hook sah sie amüsiert an, betrachtete sie ungerührt von oben bis unten, dann trat er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf sie zu und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herab.

„Weiß er denn, dass ihr hier seid?"

Samantha öffnete zwar erneut den Mund, klappte ihn aber nach zwei Sekunden des Überlegens wieder zu und schaute nunmehr unschlüssig zu Grace hinüber. Befriedigt über diese so eindeutige Reaktion und Antwort richtete sich James Hook wieder auf. 

„Scheinbar weiß er es nicht. So etwas Ärgerliches aber auch! Nicht wahr?"

„Na toll!"

Nun erhob sich auch Christin. Grace bemerkte das Aufblitzen in den Augen des Captains. Kein Wunder, beide ihrer Schwestern hatten schon ihre Nachtwäsche angehabt, als sie sich in Samanthas Zimmer versammelt hatten. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Samantha ihr langes übergroßes Sleepshirt mit dem „Manchester United"-Aufdruck trug, Christin dagegen ein kurzes weißes Nachthemd mit Spaghettiträgern, das ihr gerade bis knapp über den Po reichte und am Ausschnitt mit Spitze verziert war. Und das schien nun die Aufmerksamkeit des Captains zu erregen. Er hob leicht das Kinn an und strich sich kurz über das Kinnbärtchen.

„Und wen haben wir da, hm?"

Er trat auf Christin zu, zögerte einen Moment und ging dann langsam einmal um sie herum. Christin wagte kaum zu atmen und schaute nun hilfesuchend zu Grace hinüber. Die fühlte sich aufgefordert, einzugreifen. Und das tat sie nun auch. Sie stieß sich von der Reling ab und ging auf ihre Schwestern zu, um sich vor sie zu stellen. Doch noch bevor sie so weit kam, bemerkte sie eine kurze Kopfbewegung von Hook und sofort griffen zwei Paar Hände zu und zerrten sie zurück an die Reling. Unwillkürlich hatte Grace aufgeschrieen, als die zwei Piraten, die urplötzlich aufgetaucht waren, sie gepackt hatten. Und jetzt versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch die beiden hielten sie nur noch fester. Grace rang kurz nach Luft, dann schrie sie:

„Lassen Sie meine Schwester zufrieden, hören Sie? Wehe, Sie tun ihr etwas!"

James Hook wandte ihr nur kurz den Kopf zu, widmete dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Christin. 

„Nun, meine Liebe... wie ist Ihr werter Name?"

„Chr... Christin Sullivan", würgte die hervor. 

„Ja, genau, und sie ist meine Schwester und ich warne Sie! Wenn Sie ihr etwas antun, dann..."

Samantha trat mit blitzenden Augen zuerst zwischen Christin und den Captain, dann trat sie – barfuss wie sie war – gegen seinen Unterschenkel. Im ersten Impuls lachte Hook auf, dann packte er Samantha einfach um die Taille, trat mit ihr auf die Reling zu und warf sie einfach darüber hinweg ins Wasser. Noch bevor sie prustend auftauchte, befahl er einem anderen Piraten, sie wieder an Bord zu holen und an den Hauptmast zu binden. Er selbst verfolgte dieses Schauspiel nicht, störte sich auch nicht an dem entsetzten Aufschrei von Grace, sondern wandte sich ungerührt wieder an Christin, die das Ganze mit Fassungslosigkeit beobachtet hatte und nun aufgeregt schluckte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Lippen des Captains kräuselten sich etwas.

„Nana... nicht doch!"

Er streckte nun seinen rechten Arm aus und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen entfuhr Christin ein Laut des Entsetzens, als sie den blitzenden Haken anstelle seiner rechten Hand bemerkte. Sie schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er nun den Haken um ihren Unterarm legte und sanft zog, so dass sie zitternd die Arme sinken ließ. Hook lächelte leicht.

„Sehr schön. Braves Mädchen!"

Mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete er sie. Ließ seine Blicke über ihren Ausschnitt und tiefer gleiten. Und schließlich nickte er.

„Wie alt bist du, Christin?"

„Sie ist viel zu jung für Sie!" mischte sich Grace ein. Ihre Stimme kippte beinahe leicht über, als sie anstelle ihrer Schwester antwortete. Unwillig wandte sich Hook ihr zu.

„Warum zum Teufel antwortest du, wenn ich sie gefragt habe, hm?"

Grace' Augen waren geweitet, sie starrte ihn an und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass eben gerade die heftig hustende Samantha über die Reling zurück an Bord gezogen und sofort bäuchlings an den Hauptmast gebunden wurde. Hook stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus, riss sich kurz von Christin los und kam nun auf Grace zu.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Also antworte!"

Er stand ziemlich dicht vor ihr. Und Grace spürte plötzlich, wie viel Gefahr von diesem Mann ausging. Er wirkte freundlich, fast höflich, aber unter der Oberfläche schien es zu brodeln und etwas in ihm schien nur darauf zu warten, ausbrechen zu können. Ihr Mund war trocken, daher schluckte sie. Doch selbst dieser winzige Augenblick schien dem Captain zu lange zu dauern. Mit einer raschen Bewegung stieß er seinen rechten Arm vor, Grace hörte nur ein Ratschen und spürte im nächsten Moment, dass sich der Gürtel ihres Bademantels löste und die Enden herabfielen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie wagte nicht, an sich herunterzusehen, weil sie ahnte, was sie zu sehen bekommen würde. Sie hörte nur die anderen Piraten, die mittlerweile auch an Bord aufgetaucht waren und ihrer Freude über diesen ungewohnten Besuch auf ihrem Schiff kund taten, und das Schluchzen ihrer Schwestern. Denn auch Samantha waren mittlerweile die Tränen gekommen, nachdem ihr klar geworden war, dass bei diesem Trip in Richtung Nimmerland definitiv etwas schiefgegangen sein musste. Hook sah Grace immer noch direkt in die Augen. Doch jetzt machte er noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass sich ihre Körper nun beinahe berührten. Er brachte seinen Kopf dichter an ihren heran und wiederholte nun leise:

„Warum zum Teufel antwortest du, wenn ich deine Schwester etwas frage?"

Rasch fuhr sich Grace mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Weil... weil ich ihre älteste Schwester bin und... und weil ich... weil ich mich für sie verantwortlich fühle."

„Hm."

Ohne sich zu rühren, kniff Hook kurz ein Auge zusammen. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er ihr zuzwinkern, aber Grace wusste instinktiv, dass das nicht so war. Er legte leicht den Kopf schief und wollte nun genauso leise wissen:

„Und warum seid ihr hier? Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Es... es war ein Unfall, wir wollten eigentlich..."

Grace verhaspelte sich. Sein Gesicht so dicht an ihrem zu spüren und ihn zu riechen, diesen Duft nach Meer, Tabak, Rum, einem After Shave und irgendetwas, was sie nicht einordnen konnte, das alles und die Gefahr, in der sie sich befand, brachte sie dermaßen durcheinander, dass sie auch am liebsten angefangen hätte zu weinen. Sie schluckte hastig.

„Es war einfach ein Missverständnis und es tut uns leid, dass wir hier bei Ihnen gelandet sind. Und..."

„Warum erregt dich meine Nähe?"

Die Stimme war jetzt dicht an ihrem Ohr. Ruckartig wandte Grace den Kopf. Hooks Augen blitzen sie fast amüsiert an, dann zog er seinen Kopf ein Stück zurück und lächelte sie an.

„Hm?"

Grace schnappte jetzt nach Luft.

„Wie kommen Sie auf diese absurde Idee, dass mich Ihre Nähe..."

Sie brach mit einem erneuten Nach-Luft-Schnappen ab, als sie seine linke Hand an ihrem Busen spürte.

„Deshalb!"

Seine Berührung durchzuckte Grace wie siedendes Eis. Gleichzeitig durchschoss ein anderes Gefühl ihren Körper, das sie nie zuvor so gespürt hatte. Nicht einmal bei den ersten vorsichtigen Küssen mit ihrem Freund Richard! Jetzt  strich Hook kurz mit der Fingerspitze über ihre Brustwarze, lächelte und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug erklärte er:

„Diese jungen und durchaus ansehnlichen Damen..."

Das Pfeifen und  Johlen seiner Mannschaft kommentierte er mit einem winzigen Lächeln, dann sprach er weiter:

„Werden für ungewisse Zeit zu Gast bei uns... bei mir sein. Smee!!"

Ein etwas fülliger und kleinerer älterer Typ mit grauem Vollbart tauchte sofort neben ihm auf und schaute ihn ergeben an.

„Ay, Sir?"

„Smee, ich möchte, dass du diese junge Dame dort..." 

Er deutete auf Christin.

„In meine Kajüte bringst. Ihre ältere Schwester dort... bindet sie zu der jüngeren an den Hauptmast!"

Grace schrie auf, als zwei Piraten Christin packten, doch die ließen sich gar nicht beirren, sondern schleppten die sich heftig Wehrende einfach mit sich, während sie selbst in ihrem offenen Bademantel neben Samantha an den Mast gefesselt wurde. Während Grace spürte, dass man ihre Hände fesselte, wandte sie den Kopf und schrie erneut:

„Wenn Sie ihr etwas antun, dann... dann werde ich Sie umbringen!"

Hook drehte sich zu ihr um. Er wirkte amüsiert und kam nun langsam auf sie zu, um dicht hinter ihr stehen zu bleiben. Wieder brachte er seinen Mund dicht an ihr Ohr. Aber diesmal sprach er laut genug, dass auch Samantha ihn verstehen konnte.

„Woher willst du wissen, ob und was ich ihr antue, hm? Vielleicht... gefällt es ihr ja sogar..."

Grace versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber es fiel ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer.

„Sie... sie ist erst 17... Sie... Sie dürfen nicht... Sie..."

„Ich darf nicht? Ts... Dies hier ist MEIN Schiff – was meinst du, was ich hier alles tun darf!"

Er machte einen Schritt zurück und riss ihr den Bademantel so weit von den Schultern, dass der halbe Rücken von Grace frei lag. Dann trat er zwischen die beiden Schwestern und zeigte ein wölfisches Grinsen.

„Seht ihr? Und sei dankbar, dass ich dich nicht für deine Impertinenz auspeitschen lasse!"

Mit den Worten ließ er die Zwei einfach stehen und verließ das Deck. Und das war der Moment, wo auch Grace zu weinen begann. 

Tbc...


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Immer noch derselbe wie im letzten Kapitel!! 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Kapitel 4 

Als Hook in seine Kapitänskajüte trat, stand Christin mitten im Raum und starrte ihn an. Doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, senkte sie den Kopf. Hooks Lippen kräuselten sich leicht, dann ergriff er eine Karaffe und schenkte sich etwas Wein ein. Er warf Christin einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Möchtest du auch?"

Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. 

„Dann setz dich!"

Er deutete auf einen Stuhl. Doch erneut schüttelte Christin den Kopf. Hook atmete tief durch und nahm auf dem hohen Lehnstuhl hinter dem Tisch Platz.

„Du willst dich also nicht hinsetzen?"

Es überraschte ihn kaum, dass erneut dieselbe Reaktion erfolgte. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck vom Wein und meinte dann, ohne auch nur im geringsten den Klang seiner Stimme zu ändern:

„Dann leg dich aufs Bett."

Ohne sie anzusehen, bemerkte er, dass jetzt ihr Kopf hoch ruckte und sie nach Luft schnappte. Er hob den Blick und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oder möchtest du dich doch lieber hinsetzen?"

Christin befeuchtete sich rasch die Lippen, dann sank sie errötend auf den angebotenen Stuhl Hook gegenüber und senkte sofort wieder den Blick. Hook atmete tief durch.

„Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an!" setzte er hinzu, als Christin nicht sofort gehorchte. Langsam hob sie jetzt den Kopf. Ihre blauen Augen flackerten. Hook lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

„Bin ich so unattraktiv, dass du mich nicht ansehen magst?"

Sein Lächeln verriet, dass er genau wusste, dass er gut aussah. Und Christin bemerkte voller Entsetzen, dass sie erneut errötete und dass ihm das natürlich auch nicht verborgen bleiben würde. Am liebsten hätte sie erneut den Kopf gesenkt, aber sie traute sich nicht. Stattdessen schüttelte sie einfach nur den Kopf. Hook seufzte leise auf, verlor aber sein kleines Lächeln dabei nicht.

„Mädchen, haben sie dir die Zunge abgeschnitten, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe? Dann sag mir, welcher meiner Männer es war, damit ich ihm die Kehle durchschneide! Oder antworte, damit ich weiß, dass du noch sprechen kannst."

Christin räusperte sich.

„Ich... ich finde nicht, dass Sie unattraktiv sind. Aber Robbie Williams gefällt mir trotzdem besser!"

„Und wer ist dieser Robbie Williams, hm? Dein Freund? Dein Retter auf dem weißen Pferd, der kommen wird, um dich zu befreien?" höhnte Hook. Christin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis es schmerzte. Aber sie zwang sich, seinem Blick nicht erneut auszuweichen.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich von uns? Warum lassen Sie uns nicht einfach gehen?"

Ruckartig erhob sich Hook und kam mit raschen Schritten auf sie zu. Er packte sie an ihrem langen Zopf, zog ihren Kopf daran mit einem kurzen Ruck in den Nacken und beugte sich über sie.

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht gelehrt, dass es unhöflich ist, auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten?"

Christin schossen bei dem harten Griff die Tränen in die Augen.

„Sie... Sie tun mir weh!"

„Gut. Antworte!"

Sein Gesicht war dicht über ihr und sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht. Christin keuchte kurz auf und rang nach Luft, dann stieß sie hervor:

„Sagen Sie nichts gegen meine Mutter, sie ist eine wunderba... auu!"

Er hatte ihren Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken gezogen und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.

„Ich sagte ‚Antworte'!"

Christin schloss die Augen, stöhnte kurz auf, dann presste sie hervor:

„Sie hat es mir beigebracht, ja!"

Sofort wurde ihr Zopf losgelassen. Doch noch bevor sie es richtig realisieren konnte, umfasste der Mann mit festem Griff ihr Kinn und hob es soweit an, dass sie ihn erneut ansehen musste. 

„Das nächste Mal... antwortest du mir sofort. Verstanden?"

Sein linkes Auge zuckte kurz dabei. Christin rang immer noch nach Luft, der Griff um ihr Kinn verstärkte sich und sie stieß rasch ein „Ja!" hervor. Hook ließ sie los. 

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns."

Er ging wieder um den Tisch herum und nahm Platz. 

„Und nun, meine Liebe, möchte ich, dass du mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leistest. Rück näher zu mir. Setz dich auf diesen Stuhl und reich mir vorher noch von dem Wein."

Die Karaffe stand neben seinem Glas direkt vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Christin zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann erhob sie sich, trat neben Hook und ergriff die Karaffe. Er lehnte sich mit einem befriedigten Grinsen zurück und betrachtete dabei ihren wohlgeformten Oberschenkel und die Wölbung ihres Pos, der sich deutlich unter ihrem Nachthemd abzeichnete. Christin fiel auf, dass er sie beobachtete. Ohne es verhindern zu können, knirschte sie:

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich anzufassen!"

Sie funkelte ihn jetzt an, während sie die Karaffe noch in der Hand hielt. Hook zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während ein amüsiertes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„Was würdest du denn dagegen machen wollen, hm? Oder soll ich dich auch erst wie deine kleine ungezogene Schwester über Bord werfen?"

Christin schluckte.

„Das würden Sie nicht wagen!"

„Natürlich nicht!"

Hook nahm ihr nun die Karaffe aus der Hand und goss sich selbst den Kelch voll, dann stellte er die Karaffe zurück auf den Tisch und schaute zu Christin hoch.

„Für dich würde ich mir eine andere Strafe einfallen lassen. Du bist ja auch schon ein bisschen..."

Er ließ erneut seine Blicke über ihren Körper gleiten und fügte dann genießerisch hinzu:

„Erwachsener! Nicht wahr?"

Er ließ sich zurücksinken, ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten, dann meinte er fast beiläufig:

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich anfasse..."

Jetzt erst schaute er ihr wieder in die Augen. Christins Augen begannen unruhig zu flackern. Unwillkürlich wich sie ein Stück zurück. Hooks Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Dann gib mir einen Kuss. Und ich lasse dich für den Rest des Tages in Ruhe."

Christin schnappte nach Luft. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie können nicht ernsthaft glauben... das ist... das ist lächerlich!"

„Ach... ist es das? Hm..."

Er schob leicht die Unterlippe vor und schien darüber nachzudenken. Doch nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, dann schaute er Christin lächelnd an.

„Ich habe keine Lust, darüber zu diskutieren. Küss mich und dann verlass meine  Kabine!"

Zu ihrem Erschrecken bemerkte Christin, dass ihre Knie begannen zu zittern. Sie schluckte hastig.

„Und wenn ich Sie nicht küssen will?"

Das Grinsen des Captains wurde noch breiter. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief. 

„Willst du ausprobieren, was passiert, wenn du es nicht tust?"

Das wollte Christin nun doch nicht. Sie stieß die Luft aus, machte ein, zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn rasch auf die Wange, um sofort wieder die doppelte Anzahl ihrer Schritte zurückzuweichen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung brach Hook in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dann erhob er sich und kam auf sie zu. Christin wich erschrocken zurück, bis sie an die Wand stieß. Hook folgte ihr, immer noch lachend, bis er dicht vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Mädchen, und wegen einem solchen Kuss machst du solch einen Wirbel?"

Ehe sie reagieren konnte, umfasste er mit der Hand erneut ihr Kinn und schon im nächsten Moment pressten sich seine Lippen auf ihre, zwangen sie auseinander und dann schob sich schon seine Zunge in ihren Mund und er küsste sie. Das Ganze dauerte vielleicht nur zwei Sekunden, dann ließ er wieder von ihr ab und trat zurück. Christin stand atemlos vor ihm und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Hook atmete tief durch.

„Und wenn ich das nächste Mal sage, dass du mich küssen sollst... dann erwarte ich so einen Kuss!"

Er öffnete die Tür, umfasste Christins Schulter und schob sie wortlos nach draußen, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr. Christin rang immer noch nach Luft. Am ganzen Körper zitternd wandte sie sich ab und erkannte nur ein paar Meter entfernt von sich ihre Schwestern gefesselt am Großmast stehen, wie sie ihr aus entsetzten Gesichtern entgegenblickten. Dann rief Grace:

„Christin! Was... was hat er mit dir gemacht? Hat... hat er dich... hat er dir wehgetan?"

Christin stolperte in ihre Richtung, doch dann versagten ihr die Beine den Dienst. Sie griff an die Reling und ließ sich dann auf die Planken sinken. Sie presste sich die Hand vor den Mund und würgte dann hervor:

„Er... er hat mich... er hat mich..."

„Was??" 

Grace hatte schon die schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Christin wischte sich nun rasch über die Lippen und brachte hervor:

„Er hat mich geküsst! Ich... ich hatte seine Zunge im Mund, Grace!"

Sie würgte erneut und brach in Tränen aus.

„Ich hatte seine Zunge im Mund und er stank nach allem möglichen... nach Rauch, Schnaps..."

Ein erneutes Würgen folgte, dann zog sie sich hastig an der Reling hoch und erleichterte sich, während Samantha ihre älteste Schwester geschockt ansah. Grace rang nach Luft. Ihr musste unbedingt etwas einfallen, um ihre Situation und die ihrer Schwestern zu verbessern. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr möglichst schnell etwas einfallen würde!

Tbc...


	5. Kapitel 5

_Disclaimer: Ist immer noch derselbe wie zuvor... Geld verdien ich auch keins, bla-bla-bla, grins, viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Kapitel 5 

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, als sich Captain Hook auch wieder an Deck blicken ließ. Bis dahin hatten die übrigen Piraten zwar dumme und anzügliche Sprüche über die drei Schwestern gemacht, aber keiner hatte versucht, sie auch nur anzufassen. Christin hatte sich an die Reling direkt neben ihren Schwestern gesetzt, nachdem sie sich übergeben hatte. Vergeblich hatte Grace versucht, mehr aus ihr herauszubekommen. Christin hatte sich geweigert, mehr von diesem „ekligen und schauderhaften Kerl, der absolut indiskutabel sei" zu sagen als nötig. 

Jetzt reckte sich Hook ein bisschen und kam dann langsam auf die Mädchen zu. Er betrachtete Christin einen Moment und wandte sich schließlich an Grace. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sah sie ihn an.

„Hören Sie, Sie können uns nicht ewig hier festhalten. Wollen Sie Lösegeld? Mein Vater wird ohne weiteres bezahlen und..."

„Ach, Grace, was soll er denn mit Lösegeld?" mischte sich Samantha ein. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Man merkt, dass du nie Pet..."

Sie brach ab, als sie das wütende Aufblitzen in Hooks Augen bemerkte und erinnerte sich an seine Drohung, was mit denen geschehen würde, die diesen Namen an Bord seines Schiffes aussprechen würden. Stattdessen räusperte sie sich und fuhr fort:

„Dass du nie die Geschichte über diesen Typen, der fliegen konnte, gelesen oder seine Filme gesehen hast! Denn hättest du das getan, dann wüsstest du..."

Erneut brach Samantha ab. Aber diesmal unter dem entgeisterten Blick ihrer Schwester, die nun nach Luft schnappte.

„Sag mal, bist du übergeschnappt? Es ist ja wohl völlig egal, ob ich diese komischen Filme geguckt oder irgendwelche seltsamen Bücher gelesen habe! Dieses unkontrollierbare Individuum hält uns hier unter grausamsten Bedingungen gefangen und droht uns auszupeitschen und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun als..."

„Moment mal!"

Hook hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und Grace unterbrochen. Er zog ungläubig einen Mundwinkel hoch.

„Unkontrollierbares Individuum?"

Er stieß kurz die Luft durch die Nase aus und zerriss mit einer Bewegung seines Hakens die Seile, die Grace an den Mast gefesselt hielten. Sie keuchte auf, stolperte rückwärts und versuchte krampfhaft, den Bademantel zusammenzuraffen und zuzuhalten. Aber ihre fast tauben Handgelenke und die verkrampften Finger machten ihr die Sache nicht leicht, dennoch gelang es ihr mühsam. Hook trat auf sie zu.

„Du wagst es, mich, Captain James Hook, ein _unkontrollierbares Individuum _zu nennen? Soll ich dir mal zeigen, was ein unkontrollierbares Individuum ist? Mmh?? SMEE!!! Bring den Einäugigen her!"

Sofort nahte sein treuester Untergebener und zerrte ein sabberndes, ungepflegtes und ca. 2 m großes Riesenbaby mit Schaufelhänden hinter sich her, der wild mit seinem Auge rollte und es jetzt weit aufriss. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und man konnte erkennen, dass er höchstens noch vier verfaulte und abgebrochene Zähne im Mund hatte. Er schlug sich johlend auf den Oberschenkel, der fast den selben Umfang wie der Hauptmast des Schiffes hatte und johlte begeistert:

„Oh Frauen!!! FRAUEN... richtige... FRAUEN!!!"

Sein Sabber tropfte schier auf die Planken, als er die drei Schwestern beobachtete, obwohl er Samantha kaum beachtete. Hook lächelte Grace an.

„DAS ist ein unkontrollierbares Individuum! Was meinst du, was er mit dir macht, sowie Smee ihn loslassen würde, hm?"

Grace starrte entsetzt von dem Einäugigen zurück zu Hook und schluckte heftig. Sie wagte gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, was mit ihr geschehen würde und schüttelte sich schon allein bei dem Gedanken vor Ekel und Abscheu. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug meinte Hook:

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Und frag deine Schwester. Ich bin es gewohnt, eine Antwort zu bekommen. Nicht wahr, Christin?"

Die nickte nur stumm, während sie sich dichter an die Reling drückte und die Arme um ihre Knie schlang. Befriedigt wandte sich Hook wieder an Grace. 

„Also?" 

Deren Zähne begannen vor Aufregung aufeinander zu schlagen und sie versuchte sich verzweifelt an die Frage zu erinnern, die er ihr gestellt hatte. Schließlich sah sie ihn flehentlich an.

„Bitte... ich hab vergessen, was Sie wissen wollten... wenn Sie... wenn Sie die Frage vielleicht bitte noch einmal wiederholen würden?"

„Captain, diese kleinen Mädchen sind Ihnen nicht gewachsen, fürchte ich!" grinste Smee. Doch er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als er schon wütend aufschrie und sich den Unterschenkel rieb. Samantha hatte sich trotz ihrer Fessel etwas gedreht und auch ihm kräftig dagegen getreten, dazu fauchte sie jetzt:

„Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr!"

Unwillkürlich musste Hook grinsen. Er stemmte sich seinen Haken leicht in die Seite und befahl dann:

„Bring ihn weg, Smee. Und du... schneide diese kleine Kratzbürste los!" 

Ein anderer Pirat stürzte herbei und gehorchte. Samantha begann sofort ihre Handgelenke zu massieren, stutzte aber, als Hook auf sie zumarschierte.

„Oh nein... Nein! Wagen Sie es ja nicht nochma... aaAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ihr Schrei verklang, als er sie wieder packte und einfach über die Reling ins Wasser warf, um erneut einem Piraten zu befehlen, sie wieder herauszufischen. Sekunden später stand sie klitschnass und dennoch vor Wut zitternd wieder an Bord, riss sich aber von dem Piraten, der sie an Bord gezogen hatte, los und blitzte Hook an.

„Warum schmeißen Sie mich ständig über Bord? Fällt Ihnen nichts Anderes ein?"

Er richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Diese kleine Kratzbürste stellte sich ihm in den Weg und fauchte, als wenn sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, was er wirklich mit ihr anstellen konnte. Ihr zum Beispiel diese kleine weiße Kehle mit einem raschen Schnitt seines Hakens aufreißen und sich daran ergötzen, wie ihr Blut sich über diese Haut ergießen würde!

Es schien Minuten zu dauern, bis Hook den Mund öffnete.

„Solange du dich wie ein kleines Kind benimmst, werde ich dich auch so behandeln! Und jetzt scher dich in meine Kajüte!" befahl er mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung. Er hörte Grace hinter sich aufstöhnen und etwas sagen, das allerdings nicht zu hören war, da das Mädchen ihm gegenüber auch gerade mit genervtem Ton in der Stimme erklärte:

„Würde ich gern machen, aber ich weiß ja nicht, welches Ihre ist!"

Mit einem Knurrlaut, der tief aus seiner Kehle kam, packte Hook sie am Oberarm und schleifte Samantha hinter sich her. In seiner Kapitänskajüte angekommen zerrte er sie neben sich und schleuderte sie dann auf den Boden. Samantha zuckte zusammen vor Schmerz, biss aber die Zähne zusammen. Sie würde nicht vor ihm weinen. Und sie würde auch nicht schreien oder um Gnade winseln! Stattdessen richtete sie sich auf, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne, als Hook drohend seinen Haken auf sie richtete.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, aufzustehen!"

Samantha funkelte ihn ärgerlich an, blieb aber liegen. Hook umkreiste sie nun und beugte sich schließlich zu ihr herunter. Mit seinem Haken hob er ihr Kinn hoch, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Und jetzt sag mir, kleines Mädchen, warum du keine Angst vor mir hast!"

Wieder sah er es in ihren Augen aufblitzen, als er sie „kleines Mädchen" genannt hatte. Aber sie schien sich zurückzuhalten, auch als er spürte, wie ihr Atem schneller ging. Daher forderte er sie erneut auf:

„Antworte mir!"

„Sie... Sie werden nie erfahren, wie und vor allem was ich über Sie denke! Und was ich von Ihnen halte!" fauchte Samantha ihn nun an. Hook zog erstaunt über diese Kratzbürstigkeit den Kopf ein Stück zurück und grinste.

„So jung und schon so widerspenstig..."

Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann langsam.

„Es muss das reinste Vergnügen sein, solch eine kleine Wildkatze wie dich zu zähmen!"

Tbc...


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Die drei Mädels gehören immer noch mir, Captain Hook und Smee gehören J. M. Barrie, und Geld verdien ich hiermit leider auch nicht! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jetzt stand Hook wieder auf und trat an den Tisch, goss sich ein Glas Wein ein und nahm einen Schluck. Fast beiläufig meinte er dann:

„Steh auf und setz dich. Möchtest du auch ein Glas Wein?"

Samantha gehorchte langsam. Dennoch musterte sie ihn argwöhnisch. Was sollte das jetzt? Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Mein Vater erlaubt mir noch nicht, Wein zu trinken."

„Ich habe dich auch nicht gefragt, ob es dir dein Vater erlaubt. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du ein Glas Wein trinken möchtest."

Seine Stimme klang freundlich und er lächelte leicht, als er sie ansah. Samantha traute ihm jedoch nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Daher schwieg sie einfach und starrte ihn nur an. Jetzt stellte Hook sein Glas auf den Tisch und fuhr langsam mit der Zeigefingerspitze am Rand des Glases entlang. Er atmete tief durch und schaute erst dann Samantha wieder an. 

„Ich warte immer noch auf deine Antwort. Oder magst du keinen Wein?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich habe ja noch nie welchen getrunken."

Hook zögerte einen Moment, dann schob er ihr wortlos sein Glas hinüber. Doch Samantha lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, anstatt das Glas zu ergreifen. Auf Hooks fragenden Blick hin sah sie ihn mit demselben Blick an, den sie schon ein paar Mal bei Grace bemerkt hatte und der unglaublich blasiert und eisig wirken konnte. 

„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich aus dem selben Glas trinke wie Sie? Meine Schwester hat mir erzählt, dass Sie aus dem Mund stinken wie ein..."

Das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen ließ Samantha innehalten. Doch dann umspielte wieder dieses unerklärliche Lächeln seine schmalen Lippen. Er zog das Glas wieder zu sich heran und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann stand er auf und kam mit dem Glas in der Hand auf sie zu.

„Steh auf!"

„Warum?"

Ungerührt blieb Samantha sitzen. Doch im nächsten Moment blieb ihr die Luft weg, als Hook mit dem Haken in ihren Ausschnitt fuhr und ein kleines Loch hereinriss. Entgeistert blickte sie herunter. Zum Glück war der Riss nur kurz, aber dennoch schaute sie den Mann entsetzt an. Er zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe.

„Weil ich es sage!"

Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend erhob sich Samantha. Sie schluckte nervös. Hook nahm einen tiefen Schluck vom Wein und fuhr sich danach kurz mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Dann reichte er ihr das Glas. Samantha räusperte sich.

„Ich möchte Ihnen ersparen, dass ich mich hier auf Ihrem kostbaren Tisch übergebe und möchte daher lieber ablehnen, aus Ihrem Glas zu trinken. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Sie mir meine Ehrlichkeit nicht übel nehmen, Captain!"

Sie war stolz auf sich selbst, dass sie ohne ein Schwanken in der Stimme diese Worte rausgebracht hatte, ohne auch ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Dennoch ärgerte es sie maßlos, dass sich in seinem Gesicht erneut dieses kleine arrogante und leicht amüsierte Lächeln zeigte. 

„Wie könnte ich das bei solch einer... erfrischend naiven Ehrlichkeit!"

Er legte leicht den Arm mit dem Haken um ihre Schultern. Im ersten Moment versteifte sich Samantha, aber als sie merkte, dass er vermied, sie direkt mit dem Haken zu berühren, erwiderte sie vorsichtig sein Lächeln. Hooks Lächeln wurde breiter, er nahm einen tiefen Schluck des Weines, stellte das Glas abrupt zurück auf den Tisch und das nächste, woran sich Samantha noch erinnerte, war, dass sein Gesicht dichter kam, sich seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf legte und sich seine Lippen fest und weich zugleich auf ihre pressten, sie auseinander zwängten und sie gleichzeitig den Geschmack des schweren roten Weines und die Berührung seiner Zunge spürte, mit der er über ihre strich, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie den Wein heruntergeschluckt hatte. Ihre blauen Augen, die sie zuerst entsetzt aufgerissen hatte, hatten sich längst geschlossen. Doch jetzt gab Hook ihren Mund frei und trat zurück. Samantha keuchte atemlos auf und rang nach Luft. Das  war ihr erster Kuss gewesen! Ihr erster Kuss! Und das erste Mal, dass sie Wein getrunken hatte – wenn auch gezwungenermaßen! Sie öffnete die Augen langsam wieder und schluckte. Immer noch spürte sie den Geschmack des Weines, den Geschmack des Mannes und das Gefühl, dass seine Zunge bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Samantha war so durcheinander, dass sie kaum wusste, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte. Sie wich dem Blick des Mannes aus und verschränkte schließlich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hat dir der Wein geschmeckt? Möchtest du noch einen Schluck?"

Sofort schüttelte Samantha den Kopf. Sie hörte Hook leise lachen.

„Ich nehme an, das heißt, dass er dir nicht geschmeckt hat und du auch nicht mehr möchtest, hm?"

Jetzt hob sie den Kopf.

„Sie sind grässlich! Grässlich und abscheulich! Sie spielen mit den Menschen und nutzen sie aus! Ich hasse Sie!"

Mit den Worten wirbelte sie herum, riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus zurück aufs Deck. Sofort war auch Hook hoch. Er stürmte hinter ihr her, erwischte sie kurz vor ihrer Schwester und umklammerte ihre Taille, um so mit ihr auf die Reling zuzugehen und sie darüber zu heben. Samantha schrie gellend auf.

„Wenn Sie das tun, dann..."

Schon hatte er erneut losgelassen und sie fiel schreiend ins Wasser. Hook drehte sich seufzend um.

„Du da..."

Er winkte einen Piraten heran.

„Hol sie hoch!"

Er selbst lehnte sich leise seufzend an die Reling. Allerdings zuckte er kurz zusammen, als der Pirat neben ihm meinte:

„Capt'n, ich seh sie nirgends!"

„WAS?"

Hook fuhr herum und beugte sich ebenfalls über die Reling. Tatsächlich! Das Mädchen war nicht zu sehen. Er fluchte unterdrückt.

„Dann spring hinterher und such sie!"

„Ich?"

Der Pirat tippte sich auf die Brust.

„Aber ich kann nicht schwim..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da Hook ihn einfach gepackt und hinterher geworfen hatte. Als er prustend und um sich schlagend auftauchte, rief Hook:

„Und? Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Ich... urrghh..."

Der Mann versank erneut kurz, kam wieder hoch und brüllte:

„Nein, ich..."

Ein Schuss peitschte, Hook ließ seine qualmende Pistole sinken und deutete auf einen anderen Piraten.

„Du, los... such sie!"

Der starrte verdutzt auf die dahintreibende Leiche seines Freundes, sprang aber beim Blick in Hooks Gesicht freiwillig über die Reling. Doch auch er tauchte nach kürzester Zeit achselzuckend auf.

„Nichts zu sehen, Captain!"

„Verdammt!"

Hook fluchte und jetzt bemerkten auch Grace und Christin, dass da etwas nicht stimmen musste. Christin stürzte neben ihn an die Reling.

„Wo ist sie? Sie... Sie haben sie umgebracht!" schrie sie dann Hook an. Der holte kurz aus und verpasste ihr eine kurze Ohrfeige, die sie zurück auf die Planken warf.

„Halt den Mund!"

Er beugte sich wieder über die Reling.

„Und? Hast du sie?"

„Nein!"

Der Pirat sah sich ratlos um. Erneut fluchte Hook vor sich hin, dann öffnete er den Mund:

„Mädchen, verdammt noch mal... wo bist du? MÄD..."

Er brach ab und fuhr zu Grace herum, die sich an den Mast klammerte.

„Wie heißt deine Schwester?"

„Samantha... wo ist sie? Sie... sie kann schwimmen, sie... suchen Sie sie, bitte!" schluchzte die. Hook drehte sich wieder um und stützte sich auf die Reling.

„SAM, wo bist du? Sam, verdammt noch mal, wenn du nicht sofort..."

„Wenn Sie mich noch einmal Sam nennen, passiert was!"

Die Stimme kam von der anderen Seite des Schiffes und nicht nur Hook riss es nun herum. Gerade schwang sich Samantha über die gegenüberliegende Reling zurück an Bord des Schiffes und sprang zurück auf die Planken. Hook klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Wie... wieso... wie hast du..."

Er brach ab, ärgerlich, dass seine Verwirrung so deutlich gewesen war. Diese kleine Hexe war wahrscheinlich unter dem Boot durchgetaucht und hatte sich an der anderen Seite an einem der zahlreich runterhängenden Seile einfach wieder hochgezogen! Mit ein paar raschen Schritten eilte er auf sie zu. Sie stand mit schwerem Atem vor ihm, dass sich ihre kleinen Brüste, die sich nun deutlich unter dem nassen Shirt abzeichneten, hoben und senkten. Hook zwang sich, das nicht weiter zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Obwohl ihr anzusehen war, dass sie erschöpft war, blitzten ihre blauen Augen ihn wieder zornig an. 

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich klein nennt! Und ich mag es erst recht nicht, wenn man meinen Namen verstüm..."

Samantha gab einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut von sich, als er ihr ins Gesicht schlug. Aber sie fiel nicht um. Sie schwankte nur kurz. Dann riss sie ihren Kopf wieder hoch und schaute ihm in die Augen. Und jetzt war es das erste Mal, dass ihr auffiel, wie hellblau seine Augen waren. Hellblau und von einem so eisigen Schimmer, dass Samantha jetzt wirklich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Hook packte sie am Ellenbogen.

„Los! Ab in meine Kajüte!"

Als er mit ihr an Grace und Christin vorbei ging, bemerkte er, wie Grace den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. Doch der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, sorgte dafür, dass sie den Mund rasch wieder zuklappte, um den gereizten Mann nicht noch mehr zu provozieren und ihre jüngste Schwester eventuell in noch größere Gefahr zu bringen.

**_Tbc..._**


	7. Kapitel 7

_Disclaimer: Die drei Mädels gehören immer noch mir, Captain Hook und Smee gehören J. M. Barrie (Eigentlich schade, bei Erstgenanntem würd ich schon schwach werden...) und Geld verdien ich hiermit immer noch nicht!___

Kapitel 7 

Als Hook hinter Samantha die Kabine betrat, stutzte er. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und ihre Schultern bebten.

„Weinst du etwa?"

Sofort fuhr sie zu ihm herum.

„Nein! Tu ich nicht!"

Er sah sofort, dass sie log. Normalerweise hätte er sie sofort dafür bestraft oder zumindest angefahren, doch diesmal zögerte er einen Moment.

„Warum hast du geweint? Verletzter Stolz, weil ich dich ein drittes Mal über die  Reling geworfen habe?"

„Phhh... Sie können mich über die Reling werfen, so oft es Ihnen Spaß macht! Deswegen weine ich bestimmt nicht! Außerdem habe ich nicht geweint!" setzte sie noch rasch hinzu. Unwillkürlich empfand Hook Bewunderung für diese kleine nasse Katze, die mit hoch erhobenem Kopf vor ihm stand. Ihr Shirt klebte an ihr und tropfte immer noch auf seinen Boden. Hook atmete tief durch.

„Ich werde jemandem Bescheid sagen, der dir ein Bad bereitet. Und ich lasse dir andere Sachen besorgen."

„Ich brauche weder ein Bad noch andere Sachen!" entgegnete Samantha. Doch Hook entging nicht, dass sie die Schultern leicht zusammen zog, als würde ihr kalt sein. Er legte leicht den Kopf schief.

„So. Mmh."

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten näherte er sich ihr. Und ehe das Mädchen reagieren konnte, packte er mit der Hand und dem Haken an den bereits eingerissenen Ausschnitt, riss kräftig daran und im nächsten Moment fiel das kaputte Hemd an Samanthas Körper herab auf den Boden. Sie war zu erschrocken, um überhaupt zu reagieren, stand nur regungs- und fassungslos vor ihm und dachte nicht einmal daran, sich zu bedecken. Hook atmete tief durch.

„JETZT brauchst du neue Sachen!"

Mit den Worten verließ er die Kajüte und schrie nach einer Wanne und heißem Wasser. Samantha rang nach Luft, dann bückte sie sich zitternd und hob das zerrissene Shirt wieder auf, um es sich notdürftig umzubinden. Hook trat wieder ein, würdigte sie jedoch keines Blickes.

„Wenn du fertig gebadet hast, bekommst du neue Sachen. Dieses Hemd sah furchtbar an dir aus!"

Samantha schluckte.

„Es... es war das Lieblingshemd meines Vaters."

„So..."

Hook sah kurz über die Schulter zurück, während er sich eine Zigarre anzündete.

„Trotzdem sah es hässlich an dir aus!"

Und ohne sie weiter zu beachten, verließ er die Kajüte und begab sich direkt zu Grace und Christin, die immer noch dicht gedrängt standen und der Dinge harrten, die da noch kommen würden. Dicht vor ihnen blieb er stehen und schaute sie minutenlang stumm an, in denen sie es nicht wagten, etwas zu sagen. Dann nahm Hook noch einen Zug von der Zigarre, warf sie über die Reling und atmete tief durch.

„Mitkommen!"

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und öffnete schließlich eine Tür. Dann ergriff er Christin am Oberarm.

„Rein mit dir."

„Aber..."

„Oder ziehst du es vor, die Nacht gefesselt am Mast zu verbringen?"

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, und Christin schüttelte eingeschüchtert den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Also dann..."

Christin trat über die Schwelle und bemerkte, dass es eine kleine Kajüte war. Kaum war sie drin, schlug Hook die Tür ins Schloss und verriegelte die Tür von außen. Grace sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Was soll das? Warum tun Sie das?"

Hook steckte den Schlüssel in seine Jackentasche und sah sie leicht genervt an.

„Was glaubst du wohl? Auch wenn meine Männer für mich durchs Feuer gehen würden, würde ich für sie nicht meine letzte Hand ins Feuer legen. Es reicht ja wohl, dass ich eine verloren habe durch dieses verdammte Krokodil!"

Mit den Worten hielt er ihr seinen blitzenden Haken vor das Gesicht. Grace schluckte hart.

„Aber..."

„Was?" fuhr Hook sie an. Sie rang nach Luft.

„Warum sperren Sie uns dann nicht zusammen ein? Ich meine... ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen, mich um meine Schwestern zu kümmern."

„Das soll deine Sorge nicht sein. Ich habe die Oberbefehlsgewalt auf diesem Schiff und ich beabsichtige nicht, sie mir von dir abspenstig machen zu lassen."

Er bedeutete ihr, weiterzugehen. Grace gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig. Dennoch wollte sie wissen:

„Aber es wäre doch auch für Sie viel einfacher, uns alle Drei gemeinsam einzusperren und so unter Kontrolle zu behalten."

„Erzähl du mir nicht, was für mich einfacher wäre!" knirschte Hook. Er war an einer anderen Kajüte angekommen, die er nun öffnete und Grace den Weg freigab. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, hielt er sie kurz fest.

„Ist es nicht furchtbar lästig, ständig diesen... diesen komischen Mantel immer festzuhalten?"

„Sie haben ihn kaputt gemacht. Hätten Sie das nicht getan..."

Grace brach ab. Hooks Augenbrauen hatten sich drohend zusammengezogen und er gab einen kleinen Knurrlaut von sich. Dann packte er sie am Ellenbogen und schob sie in die Kajüte. Allerdings folgte er ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Erschrocken sah Grace ihn an.

„Was... warum sind Sie... mit reingekommen? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Hook atmete tief durch. Dann machte er es sich auf einem großen Ohrensessel bequem.

„Was ich von dir will? Hm..."

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück.

„Einiges. Vor allem will ich wissen, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid. Also bitte... erzähl!"

Grace seufzte.

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass das Ganze ein furchtbares Missverständnis war und wir nicht wissen, wie es passieren konnte."

Fahrig strich sie sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. Sie war müde und hungrig und furchtbar erschöpft. Langsam ging sie auf einen Stuhl zu, um sich zu setzen, als sie die Stimme des Captains innehalten ließ.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, dich zu setzen. Erzähl mir, was ihr gemacht habt, um hier aufzutauchen."

Grace atmete tief durch.

„Hören Sie... bitte... ich weiß auch nichts Näheres, ich weiß nur, dass ich fix und fertig bin und das Gefühl habe, gleich mit einem Schreikrampf zusammenzubrechen. Meinen Sie, für mich ist es ein Vergnügen, einfach so mir nichts dir nichts nur durch ein paar Tropfen Sternenstaub durch die Zeit zu reisen und hier zu..."

„Wie bitte?"

Mit einem Ruck beugte sich Hook interessiert vor.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Sternenstaub?"

„Ja, das Parfüm meiner Schwester heißt so und..."

Die Handbewegung von Hook ließ Grace verstummen. Er ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und schien zu überlegen. Schließlich öffnete er den Mund.

„Du willst mir also weismachen, dass ihr mit Hilfe von Parfüm hierher geraten seid..."

Grace schloss kurz die Augen. Wann würde dieser Alptraum endlich aufhören?

„Ich-weiss-es-nicht!"

Sie betonte jedes Wort. Doch als sie etwas poltern hörte, riss sie die Augen erschrocken wieder auf. Hook war aufgesprungen, dass der Sessel polternd umgekippt war und packte sie nun mit seiner Hand an der Kehle, so dass Grace einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut ausstieß.

„Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, ist das klar?"

Sie nickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Langsam ließ Hook sie los. Grace schluckte krampfhaft und spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen.

„Oh bitte..."

Bei Hooks spöttischem Ton senkte Grace den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bis sie kalten Stahl am Kinn spürte und er sie so dazu zwang, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Du bist eine sehr attraktive junge Frau. Und das weißt du auch, nicht wahr? Nicht wahr?" wiederholte er etwas lauter, da Grace nicht sofort reagierte. Sie nickte kaum merklich, da der Haken immer noch ihre Haut berührte. Hooks Auge zuckte wieder kurz.

„Hm. Du sagtest vorhin, du wärst für deine Schwestern verantwortlich. Liebst du sie denn auch?"

Grace' Augen weiteten sich etwas. Sie schluckte.

„Ja... ja, natürlich liebe ich sie! Sie... sie sind schließlich meine Schwestern und..."

„Gibt es nicht Momente, wo dich deine kleine Schwester nervt?"

Hooks Stimme klang genauso, als wüsste er die Antwort schon im Voraus. Grace versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Das gibt es doch bei jedem, der Geschwister hat. Das ist normal!"

„Soso. Normal... ich sagte dir vorhin, dass meine Männer für mich durchs Feuer gehen würden. Wärst du auch bereit, für deine Schwestern dasselbe zu tun?"

Seine hellblauen Augen bohrten sich nun direkt in ihre, und Grace spürte, dass es ihr kalt über den Rücken lief. Dennoch kam ihre Antwort ganz automatisch.

„Natürlich!"

„Ach wirklich?"

Hook lächelte, aber dies Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. Grace schluckte.

„Natürlich! Wir sind schließlich Schwestern und..."

„Du würdest für deine durchs Feuer gehen?" wiederholte Hook noch einmal und Grace nickte. Im nächsten Moment ließ Hook sie los.

„Gut. Dann zieh diesen Fetzen aus und leg dich dort hin."

Tbc...


	8. Kapitel 8

**_Disclaimer: gähn verstohlen Immer noch derselbe wie sonst: Die Mädels gehören mir, Hook leider nicht, Smee ebenfalls nicht, sie stehen immer noch auf Barrie's Lohnliste, und ich verdien auch kein Geld mit meinem Geschreibsel! _**

****

**_Rating: Achtung, ab hier wird's doch eher NC-17!!! Also für alle Diejenigen, die zu jung sind: Umdrehen, Marsch ab nach draußen!!!_****__**

Kapitel 8

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Hook zu einem großen Bett mit Baldachin darüber, das Grace noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, da es im hintersten Winkel der Kajüte und im Dunkeln stand. Doch als sie es nun erblickte, rang sie nach Luft.

„Sie... Sie wollen, dass ich... dass ich..."

Die Worte wollten ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen. Hooks dagegen kräuselten sich belustigt, während er leicht den Kopf neigte und ein Nicken andeutete. Grace begann zu zittern.

„Das können... das dürfen Sie nicht von mir verlangen... ich meine..."

Sie verhaspelte sich, als sie seine Augen aufblitzen sah und sprach hastig weiter:

„Ich meine, dass Sie... Sie meinen das doch nicht... ähm... hören Sie... bitte..."

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber zuerst mit Christin reden. So hieß sie doch, dies hübsche Ding mit dem langen Zopf, nicht wahr? Mich würde interessieren, wie sie darüber denkt und ob sie... kooperativer ist!"

Schon wandte sich Hook zur Tür. Grace schnappte nach Luft.

„Lassen Sie Christin in Ruhe!"

Die Hand schon an der Klinke hielt Hook inne. Über die Schulter hinweg blickte er Grace an. Mit zitternden Fingern ließ sie den Bademantel los, den sie bis dahin krampfhaft vor sich zusammengehalten hatte. Ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern, als sie sah, wie Hook sich ihr wieder zuwandte und nun langsam auf sie zukam. Ein paar Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen. Nur eine kurze Kopfbewegung von ihm folgte. Grace atmete stoßweise. Dann streifte sie sich den Bademantel von den Schultern und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Sie sah es in Hooks Augen aufflackern und wich seinem Blick aus. Doch sofort forderte der sie mit heiserer Stimme auf:

„Sieh mich an!"

Grace fuhr sich rasch mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Am ganzen Körper zitternd gehorchte sie. Sekundenlang trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass Hooks Blick tiefer wanderte und an diversen Körperstellen hängen blieb.

„Verschränk die Hände hinter dem Kopf!"

Bebend tat Grace das, was er verlangte.

„Und jetzt dreh dich um!"

Die Stimme des Mannes klang rau. Grace gehorchte erschauernd.

„Bleib so stehen!"

Ihm ihren Rücken zuwendend erstarrte Grace. Sie hörte, dass der Mann näher kam und bemerkte, dass er dicht hinter ihr stehen blieb. Dann strichen seine Finger kaum spürbar kurz über ihre Hüfte, und im selben Moment kitzelte Etwas ihre Schulter und sie bemerkte, dass es sein Bart war und dass nun auch seine Lippen über ihre Schulter wanderten. Augenblicklich erschauerte sie. Dann gruben sich seine Zähne sanft in ihren Nacken. Grace keuchte erschrocken auf. Doch schon hatte er sie wieder losgelassen. Aber sein Atem streifte immer noch ihre Haut, als er nun raunte:

„Vergiss nie – niemals, dass ich hier das Sagen habe und man meinen Befehlen gehorcht!"

Er machte eine kleine Pause.

„Und jetzt geh hinüber zum Bett und leg dich hin."

Grace schluckte krampfhaft. Ihre Füße schienen ihr nicht gehorchen zu wollen, als sie sich nun stolpernd in Bewegung setzte. Erst als sie an den Bettrand stieß, blieb sie stehen. Ihr Atem flog, als sie nun hervorstieß:

„Ich... ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen, ich... ich bin..."

Sie gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, als sie bemerkte, dass Hook schon dicht hinter ihr stand und nun mit heiserer Stimme erklärte:

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was du mir sagen willst. Du wirst dich jetzt auf dieses Bett legen und den Mund halten. So lange, bis ich dir erlaube, ihn wieder zu öffnen."

Sein Haken legte sich auf ihre Hüfte. Grace zuckte unter dieser Berührung wie unter einem  Peitschenhieb zusammen. Hastig kroch sie auf das Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen, das sie gleichzeitig mit den Händen umklammerte.

„Dummes Mädchen! Dreh dich um..."

Verzweifelt hob Grace den Kopf und schaute über die Schulter zurück zu Hook, der mit ungerührtem Gesichtsausdruck neben dem Kopfende stand.

„Was soll das? Warum quälen Sie mich so?"

Er gab ein kleines abfälliges Lachen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hier bezeichnest du als quälen?"

Er stieß kurz die Luft durch die Nase aus.

„Dreh dich endlich um! Sonst helfe ich dir dabei!"

Für einen Moment hatte Grace den Gedanken, einfach ohnmächtig zu werden. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, wie der Captain dann reagieren würde. Und sie hatte auch keine Lust, es herauszufinden. Daher folgte sie nun seinem Befehl und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Über sich sah sie den schweren dunkelroten Samtbaldachin. Krampfhaft schluckte sie.

„Sieh mich an!"

Beim Klang der Stimme hätte Grace am liebsten aufgeschluchzt. Wie in Zeitlupe wandte sie den Kopf. Hook starrte auf sie herab, blickte ihr in die Augen, dann ließ er seinen Blick wieder über ihren Körper wandern. Über ihre hoch angesetzten Brüste, den flachen Leib und die kleine Wölbung ihres Bauches und zurück zu ihren Augen. Und jetzt setzte er sich langsam zu ihr auf den Bettrand. Ohne ihren Blick loszulassen, streckte er die linke Hand aus und ließ sie wenige Zentimeter über ihren Brüsten in der Luft liegen, bevor er sie tiefer gleiten ließ, aber immer noch, ohne Grace auch nur zu streifen. Ihr Atem kam stoßweise. Dadurch, dass auch sie den Blickkontakt nicht brach, konnte sie nur ahnen, wo sich seine Hand gerade befand und ob er sie nicht doch anfassen würde. Genau in dem Moment, wo ihr dieser Gedanke kam, berührte Hook sie tatsächlich. Grace schnappte nach Luft und hielt den Atem an, als sie nur eine Fingerspitze von ihm fühlte, die sich zwischen ihre Schenkel gelegt hatte und die er nun kurz kreisen ließ, um sie Sekundenbruchteile später schon wieder wegzuziehen. Seine Hand fuhr wieder an ihr hoch, allerdings, ohne ihre Haut zu streifen. Bis hoch zu ihrem Mund, wo er die Hand kurz stillhielt. Er berührte ihre Unterlippe genauso sanft wie vor einem Moment den Punkt zwischen ihren Schenkeln und zog dann die Hand zurück. Grace' Augen flackerten, während ihr Atem immer noch flog. Jetzt beugte sich Hook zu ihr herab, so dass sein Atem schon ihr Gesicht streifte. Er fuhr sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Lippen, dann küsste er Grace. Und obwohl ihre Lippen bebten und ihr Mund dabei leicht geöffnet war, presste er nur kurz seine Lippen auf ihre, zog sich dann wieder zurück und erhob sich vom Bett. Lächelnd sah er auf Grace herab.

„Braves Mädchen!"

Er machte eine kurze, wohlkalkulierte Pause.

„Und jetzt werde ich mal sehen, wie lernfähig deine Schwestern sind!"

Mit den Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die Kajüte. In dem Moment, wo die Tür ins Schloss fiel und man hörte, wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde, erwachte Grace erst aus ihrer Erstarrung und begriff, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Mit einem wilden Aufschrei war sie vom Bett und rannte zur Tür, um dagegen zu hämmern, hörte aber nur noch Hooks Schritte, die sich draußen rasch entfernten.

Tbc...


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Es hat sich nix geändert: Hook gehört immer noch J. M. Barrie, die drei Schwestern mir, Geld verdien ich keins hiermit... Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

**KAPITEL 9 **

Als Hook wenige Augenblicke später in die Kajüte trat, wo er Christin eingeschlossen hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Christin stand mitten im Raum und hielt in ihren zitternden Händen eine schwere Pistole, die sie direkt auf ihn richtete.

„R... Rühren Sie sich ja nicht! Und... und kommen Sie mir nicht zu nahe, sonst... sonst schieße ich!"

Hook konnte nicht anders: Er platzte heraus vor Lachen und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Mädchen, wenn du damit auf mich schießt, wird dich der Rückstoß mehr verletzen als mich die Kugel!"

Christin schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Ich werde schießen und ich werde Sie töten! Sie... ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen v... vergewaltigen! Eher sterbe ich!"

Grinsend schloss Hook die Tür hinter sich.

„Hör zu..."

„Oh nein! Nein, Sie hören mir zu!"

Christin fuchtelte  wild mit der Pistole herum, die sie wer-weiß-wo gefunden haben musste.

„Los, Hände hoch!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen hob Hook seine linke Hand.

„Ich hab nur noch eine! Vergessen?"

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf den Tisch zu, wo eine Flasche mit Rum stand.

„Darf ich? Auf den Schrecken könnte ich nämlich einen Schluck vertragen!"

Gespielt schaudernd zog er die Schultern zusammen. Man konnte Christin

ansehen, dass sie zögerte. Doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte, hatte Hook die Flasche schon entkorkt und setzte sie nun an dem Mund, um zu trinken. Dabei ließ er Christin nicht aus den Augen. Und als er bemerkte, wie sich der Lauf der Pistole etwas senkte, schleuderte er die Flasche in ihre Richtung. Christins Reaktion kam ganz automatisch: Sie schrie erschrocken auf, ließ die Pistole fallen und duckte sich, so dass die Flasche an ihr vorbeiflog und polternd auf die Erde fiel. Im selben Moment knallte auch die Pistole auf den Boden, ein Schuss löste sich und schoss einen ausgestopften Papagei von der Wand. Mit belustigtem Gesichtsausdruck und einem leichten Kopfschütteln kam Hook auf sie zu und hob die Pistole vom Boden auf.

„Das nächste Mal solltest du es  vielleicht doch besser mit dem da probieren! Das ist ungefährlicher, wenn du mich damit bedrohst!"

Damit deutete er auf den ausgestopften Vogel, grinste und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Als er abgeschlossen hatte, blieb er kurz stehen und lauschte. Es war deutlich zu hören, wie Christin drinnen herumfluchte und wohl auch diverse Sachen durch die Gegend schmiss vor Wut. Hook schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Langweilig waren diese drei Schwestern wirklich nicht! Er beschloss, nach der Jüngsten zu sehen und ob sie mit ihrem Bad schon fertig  war.

Als er in die Kajüte kam, erkannte er, dass dem nicht so war. Samantha saß bis zum Hals in der Wanne, einen Schaumberg um sich herum. Sie gab einen kleinen Unmutslaut von sich, als Hook eintrat.

„Können Sie nicht anklopfen, ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

„Na und? Ich hab vorhin schon mehr von dir gesehen als jetzt!" erklärte er rigoros, bevor er die Waffe auf den Tisch warf und es sich dann selbst in einem Sessel bequem machte. Samantha wollte zwar noch etwas hinzufügen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er damit ja sogar recht hatte. Daher fuhr sie fort, sich zu waschen und ignorierte ihn einfach. Hook beobachtete sie ungerührt.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Im ersten Impuls wollte Samantha gar nicht reagieren. Doch dann hielt sie in der Bewegung inne und sah ihn an.

„Ja."

„Wenn du mir sagst, warum du vorhin geweint hast, lasse ich uns etwas zu essen kommen!"

Samantha riss die Augen weit auf.

„Macht es Ihnen eigentlich Spaß, uns zu erpressen?"

„Weißt du, was ich mit deiner Schwester gemacht habe, als sie ständig meine Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet hat?" gab Hook zurück. Er sah, wie Samantha schluckte und tief Luft holte.

„Also gut. Gut. Ja, ich habe geweint. Ich habe vor Wut geweint! Weil ich so blöd war und gedacht habe, dass Peter..."

Sie stutzte für einen winzigen Moment, erkannte das erneute Aufblitzen in Hooks Augen und fuhr dann – ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen – fort:

„Dass Peter Pan es gewiss nicht zulassen wird, dass Sie mich dreimal über Bord werfen würden. Ich dachte, er würde mir und meinen Schwestern helfen. So wie er es auch mit Wendy getan hat! Und... und dann... dann habe ich gemerkt, dass das nicht passieren wird. Obwohl ich gehofft... gehofft habe, dass er doch wissen müsste, wenn Fremde nach Nimmerland kommen. Und erst recht, wenn unter diesen Fremden..."

Sie schluckte heftig.

„Unter diesen Fremden auch jemand ist, der ihn... der ihn mag und..."

Jetzt brach sie doch ab und wandte das Gesicht ab. Hook hörte, dass sie vergeblich versuchte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, es ihr aber nicht gelang. Schließlich erhob er sich und ging auf die Wanne zu, um sich neben sie hinzuhocken.

„Hör auf zu weinen."

Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen ungeduldig, aber längst nicht so zornig, wie Samantha es erwartet hatte.

„Sieh mich an, komm..."

Unsicher gehorchte sie. Beide blickten sich nun an, dann gab Hook sich einen Ruck.

„Das Wasser ist sicher schon kalt. Warte..."

Er erhob sich und ergriff ein großes weiches Tuch, das er nun ausbreitete und hoch hielt.

„Komm raus!"

Fast wunderte es ihn, dass Samantha tatsächlich aufstand. Er schlang das Tuch um ihren Körper und hob sie aus der Wanne. Das ging so schnell, dass sie nicht einmal protestierte, sondern nur verdutzt zu ihm hochschaute. Hook krauste die Stirn.

„Was?"

„Ähm... nichts."

Samantha senkte den Kopf und hüllte sich fester in das Tuch. Hook wandte sich ab, riss die Tür auf und brüllte nach Smee und etwas zu Essen. Dann öffnete er eine Truhe, kramte kurz darin herum und warf Samantha etwas zu, das sie geistesgegenwärtig auffing. Es war ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze, etwas weiter geschnittene Hose, die man am Bund mit einem Bindegürtel regulieren konnte.

„Ich denke, es wird dir passen."

Mit den Worten nahm Hook schon wieder am Tisch Platz. Zu Samanthas Überraschung beobachtete er sie gar nicht, als sie nun begann, sich abzutrocknen, sondern zog sich eine Karte heran und studierte sie. Nach ein paar Minuten wollte Samantha wissen:

„Wo kann ich mich umziehen?"

Hook sah nur kurz hoch.

„Hier natürlich. Oder dachtest du, es gibt ein Extra-Ankleidezimmer?"

Wortlos wandte sich Samantha ab und trat in einen Winkel der Kajüte, wo das Licht der Lampe nicht direkt hinschien. Als sie das Tuch fallen ließ, schaute sie vorsichtig zu Hook hinüber. Doch als der nicht reagierte und weiter über der Karte brütete, schlüpfte sie rasch in die Sachen. Das Hemd war ein bisschen weit, daher krempelte sie die Ärmel hoch und stopfte es dann in die Hose, die ein Stück zu lang war. Also geschah mit den Hosenbeinen dasselbe wie mit den Ärmeln. Dann trat sie auf den Tisch zu.

„Ich bin fertig."

Überrascht blickte Hook hoch. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, als er sie so vor sich stehen sah. Doch dann nickte er nur kurz.

„Fein. Setz dich, das Essen wird gleich kommen."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als es klopfte und auf sein „Herein!" Smee mit einer großen Platte erschien, die er nun auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Guten Appetit, Capt'n. Ist was ganz Feines. Hühnchen und ich habe es selbst..."

„Schieb es ihr rüber, ich esse später!" befahl Hook. Smee blinzelte irritiert, gehorchte aber. Es duftete köstlich und Samantha lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Dennoch lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hook bemerkte es natürlich.

„Was ist? Warum isst du nicht? Oder magst du kein Hühnchen?"

„Doch."

„Also?"

Wieder zuckte sein Auge kurz. Samantha holte tief Luft.

„Haben meine Schwestern auch etwas zu essen bekommen?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen beugte sich Hook vor.

„Nein, haben sie nicht."

„Dann will ich auch nichts!"

Sekundenlang war nur auf Aufächzen von Smee zu hören, der das Ganze atemlos verfolgte. Jetzt erhob sich Hook. Langsam kam er um den Tisch herum und blieb seitlich von Samantha stehen, die weiter geradeaus starrte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab.

„Ich werde mich nicht von dir erpressen lassen, Sam!"

Sofort riss es ihren Kopf herum und sie fauchte:

„Ich heiße Samantha und es wäre wirklich nett, wenn Sie sich das merken würden! Oder sind Sie schon so verkalkt, dass Sie es vergessen haben?"

„Ich werde dich solange Sam nennen, bis du dich daran erinnerst, ein Mädchen zu sein!" gab Hook eisig zurück. Er deutete ein winziges Lächeln an und fuhr dann fort:

„Wenn du Hunger hast, solltest du jetzt essen. Sonst beleidigst du Smee und machst mich ärgerlich. Und wenn ich richtig ärgerlich werde... könnte es passieren, dass ich diesen Ärger an jemandem auslasse, der es vielleicht nicht verdient hat. Haben wir uns verstanden... Sam?"

Die kochte vor Wut. Wortlos griff sie zur Platte mit dem Hühnchen und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Es gibt keine Gabel!" knurrte sie, ohne jemanden anzusehen. Ungerührt erklärte Hook:

„Dann iss mit den Fingern. Das tun wir auch!"

„Wenn Sie mir keine Gelegenheit geben, mich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen, dürfen Sie sich auch nicht wundern, wenn ich mich nicht so verhalte!"

Diese kleine unverschämte Hexe! Hook musste sich abwenden, um das anerkennende Lächeln, das sich auf sein  Gesicht stahl, zu verbergen. Doch als er sich zu ihr umwandte, war sein Gesicht glatt und ausdruckslos.

„Mach, was du willst. Wenn du fertig bist, geh zu Bett. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück bin."

Jetzt schaute sie ihn erstaunt an.

„Wieso? Wo wollen Sie denn jetzt noch hin? Es ist doch schon spät und..."

Sie brach ab, als Hook neben ihr stehen blieb und zu ihr herab grinste.

„Im Gegensatz zu kleinen Mädchen muss ich noch nicht zu Bett, sowie es dunkel ist!"

Mit den Worten wandte er sich zur Tür und Smee folgte ihm. Als er die Tür öffnete, flog ein Hähnchenknochen direkt an seinem Kopf vorbei, so dass Hook herumwirbelte. Samantha blitzte ihn an.

„Handball-Mannschaftsführerin!  Ich hätte auch Ihren Hinterkopf treffen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte! Kriegen meine Schwestern jetzt auch was zu essen oder nicht?"

Diesmal konnte sich Hook das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dennoch nickte er nur kurz.

„Ja. Smee..."

Der nickte ebenfalls und eilte auch von dannen. Hook sah Samantha an.

„Sei froh, dass ich etwas zu erledigen habe. Sonst würde ich dich dafür übers Knie legen!"

„Das würden Sie nicht wagen!" stieß Samantha hervor. Aus großen Augen fügte sie hinzu:

„Ich bin schließlich 15 Jahre alt und..."

„Glaub mir, Sam... das wäre der letzte Grund, weshalb ich es nicht tun würde! Und... du ahnst nicht einmal, was ich alles wagen würde!"

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, da Hook schon die Tür ins Schloss gezogen und wieder abgeschlossen hatte.

Tbc...

**_Tja..._**

**_Fragt ihr Euch auch, wie es wohl weitergehen mag??? _**

**_Ich verrat nur soviel: Wir haben knapp die Hälfte der Story erreicht! Ein bisschen Lesestoff erwartet Euch also noch. _**

**_Und nach diversen Reviews lad ich auch brav – wie es sich gehört – weiter hoch!_**

**_Und ich wünsche Allen einen schönen Vatertag!!!!! grins_****__**


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Immer noch derselbe wie gewöhnlich, es hat sich nix geändert: Hook gehört immer noch J. M. Barrie, die drei Schwestern mir, Geld verdien ich keins hiermit... Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

KAPITEL 10

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Samantha wach wurde. Sie hatte Laute gehört, Schreie und war schließlich hoch geschreckt, als die Tür krachend aufflog. Mit zitternden Fingern drehte sie die schwach flackernde Öllampe wieder höher und richtete sich auf. Dann blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen und fassungslos starrte sie auf die Person, die mitten in der Kajüte gefesselt auf dem Boden lag.

„Peter... ähm..."

Peter Pan verzog das Gesicht.

„Wer bist du denn? Noch so ein Wendy-Verschnitt, der aus mir einen vernünftigen Jungen machen will?"

Samantha schnappte nach Luft. Jetzt kam Hook durch die Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Hier bring ich dir deinen Peter! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so leicht ist, ihn zu schnappen."

Peter knirschte vor Wut.

„Vom Baum geschossen hat er mich, einfach so!"

Entsetzt stöhnte Samantha auf, doch schon fuhr der Junge fort:

„Ich hätte ja auch wegfliegen können, aber ich dachte, dieser alte Mann kann eh nicht mehr richtig schießen. Er hat mir einfach diesen Ast unterm Hintern weggeschossen."

„Du... du bist also nicht verletzt?" wollte Samantha besorgt wissen, doch Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht! Aber dieses einhändige Krokodilfutter hat's erwischt!", höhnte er dann, „ein Pfeil meiner Freunde, nicht wahr, Hookie? Viel Spaß noch damit!"

„Capt'n, was sollen wir mit ihm machen?" mischte sich Smee ein, der neben Hook in der Tür stand.

„Kielholen oder am Großmast aufhängen?"

„Frag Sam!"

Hook drehte sich um und verließ wortlos die Kajüte. Smee starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher, dann flog sein Blick zwischen dem gefesselten Peter und dem Mädchen auf dem Bett hin und her. Er gab sich einen Ruck.

„Was... was sollen wir jetzt mit ihm machen?"

Samantha, die selbst noch total verblüfft war, schüttelte unschlüssig den Kopf. Doch dann brachen die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus.

„Warum hast du uns nicht geholfen? Hattest du nicht davon gehört, dass Besuch nach Nimmerland gekommen ist? Hast du nicht gehört, dass wir Hilfe brauchten? Ich meine... meine Schwestern und ich... wir wussten doch gar nicht, was mit uns passiert ist und... und Wendy, der hast du damals doch auch geholfen! Und uns... wir mussten versuchen, uns selbst zu helfen und... warum bist du nicht gekommen, um uns zu helfen, Peter?"

Der gab einen unmutigen Laut von sich und rollte sich zur Seite.

„Helfen, helfen... das ist alles, wozu ich gut bin! Warum darf ich nicht einfach meinen Spaß haben und Kind sein? Dazu ist Nimmerland doch gut, man kann tun und machen, was immer man will! Und dann kommen solch dummen Mädchen wie ihr oder Wendy und ich soll euch dann helfen! Dumme Gänse!"

Samantha blieb die Sprache weg. Sie rang nach Luft.

„Aber Peter..."

„Aber Peter, aber Peter!" wiederholte der genervt.

„Das könnt ihr immer gut, aber bei allen anderen Sachen seid ihr Mädchen alle gleich! Dümmer als wir Männer, aber ihr tut immer so, als wärt ihr besser als wir!"

Samantha schluckte hart. Sie schwieg und senkte schließlich den Kopf. Dann hob sie ihn noch einmal langsam und schaute Peter an, der sich demonstrativ von ihr weggedreht hatte.

„Wärst du noch gekommen, um uns zu helfen?"

„Nein. Mit Mädchen will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Die machen nur Ärger!"

Erneut schluckte Samantha. Sie schaute zu Smee hinüber. Der verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Miss? Was soll ich jetzt mit ihm machen?"

„Lassen Sie ihn frei...", murmelte Samantha. Smee beugte sich vor.

„Ich hab was an den Ohren, Miss, ich hab verstanden, dass ich ihn freilassen soll!"

„Ja. Das habe ich gesagt!" fügte Samantha leiser hinzu. Dann drehte sie sich um und igelte sich unter ihrer Bettdecke ein. Die Beiden sollten nicht bemerken, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ihre ganze Verehrung für Peter Pan war zerstört, ihr Glauben an ihn ebenfalls. Er hatte weder gewusst, dass sie da waren und selbst wenn er das getan hätte, hätte er dennoch nicht die Absicht gehabt, ihnen zu helfen. Samantha schloss die Augen, als sie hörte, wie Smee den Gefangenen aus dem Zimmer zerrte. Die Tür ließ er offen, so dass sich Samantha noch einmal erstaunt aufrichtete. Doch dann begriff sie, warum er es getan hatte. Hook kam ins Zimmer und trat die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Mit schweren Schritten ging er auf den Sessel hinter dem Tisch zu und ließ sich darauf sinken. Samantha hörte ihn aufstöhnen und setzte sich nun gänzlich auf.

„Was ist los?"

Hook zuckte kurz zusammen. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie vielleicht schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Doch nun saß sie senkrecht im Bett und starrte zu ihm hinüber.

„Es ist nichts. Schlaf weiter."

Doch Samantha erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, was Peter gesagt hatte. Sie schluckte und erhob sich langsam.

„Er... er hat vorhin gesagt, Sie... Sie wären verletzt."

Zögernd ging sie auf den Mann zu. Hook sah sie an.

„Smee hat mir den Pfeil schon aus dem Arm gezogen und verbunden. Geh wieder ins Bett!"

Samanthas Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt sah sie auch das Loch in der Jacke und die Wunde am linken Oberarm.

„Hat er die Wunde auch desinfiziert?"

„Was?"

Hook sah sie irritiert an. Samantha trat um ihn herum.

„Ziehen Sie die Jacke aus!"

„Wozu? Was soll das?"

Sie hatte schon begonnen, ihm die Jacke von den Schultern zu zerren. Hook schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.

„Hör schon auf! Sam, ich sagte doch..."

Er brach ab, als der Schmerz durch seinen Arm fuhr, als sie ihm die Jacke gänzlich auszog und über den Sessel warf. Dann wollte sie wissen:

„Haben Sie ein Messer?"

„Was willst du denn damit?" forschte Hook, der sich bemühte, sich den Schmerz nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Samantha legte den Kopf schief.

„Hat Ihnen Ihre Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten? Also: Messer?"

„Da drüben!"

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Hook zu einer kleinen Anrichte hinüber. Als Samantha hin ging, schaute er ihr hinterher und schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf. Sie war wirklich ein komisches Mädchen! Jetzt kam sie mit dem Messer wieder und ohne viel Aufhebens schnitt sie ihm den Hemdsärmel auf. Hook blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Was machst du denn da? Das Hemd war noch gut!"

„Hätten Sie es gleich ausgezogen, hätte ich es nicht aufzuschneiden brauchen!" erklärte Samantha ungerührt. Hook schnappte nach Luft.

„Hättest du gesagt, dass ich es ausziehen soll, hätte ich es vielleicht sogar getan!"

„Ja, vielleicht! Aber wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass Sie es ausziehen sollen, hätten Sie nur wieder gefragt, wieso!" gab sie zurück. Hook klappte zwar den Mund auf, ihn aber auch gleich wieder zu. Dann seufzte er.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich an der Wunde rumspielen lasse. Und schon gar nicht... warum tust du das eigentlich?"

Fragend  sah er sie an. Samantha senkte den Kopf und murmelte etwas, das er jedoch nicht verstand. Daher wiederholte er:

„Warum tust du das?"

Jetzt hob sie den Blick und er sah ein paar Tränen in ihren Augen blinken. Sie schniefte einmal kurz auf.

„Weil ich es will, deshalb!"

Sie angelte nach der Rumflasche, die auf dem Tisch stand. Hook starrte sie groß an.

„Wehe, du wagst es, von meinem Rum zu trinken, ohne dass ich es dir erl..."

Er brach ab, als sie nun von der goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit über die Wunde goss, dann rang er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach Luft und stieß keuchend hervor:

„Bist du verrückt gewor...  geworden?"

Er verdrehte kurz die Augen und ließ den Kopf vornüber sinken, bevor er erneut nach Luft schnappte. Samantha biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Tut mir leid! Aber die Wunde musste desinfiziert werden. Ich hätte sie auch ausbrennen können.  Es wäre sogar besser, wenn ich es noch machen würde."

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und musste nun sogar etwas lächeln.

„Aber lassen Sie mich raten: Sie möchten nicht, dass ich in Ihrer Kajüte mit Feuer spiele, richtig?"

„Richtig!" brachte Hook hervor. Er rang immer noch nach Luft.

„Wie... wieso kennst du dich eigentlich so gut damit aus?"

„Ich lese viel!"

Samantha sah ihn dabei nicht an, hörte ihn aber entgeistert nach Luft schnappen und wandte jetzt grinsend den Kopf.

„War nur Spaß! Mein Vater ist Arzt!"

„Gib mir den Rum!" befahl Hook. Ungläubig schüttelte Samantha den Kopf.

„Sie haben ein Alkoholproblem, wissen Sie das?"

Hooks Augen blitzten sie zornig an, dann nahm er einen tiefen Schluck, stöhnte aber sofort wieder unterdrückt auf, als er dabei den Arm anheben musste. Samantha nahm ihm die Flasche wieder ab.

„Ich werde Ihnen die Wunde neu verbinden. Haben Sie irgendwo frische Tücher?"

Hook knurrte etwas Unverständliches, bevor er sie wieder ansah.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Diese Wunde wird mich schon nicht umbringen!"

Samantha wollte etwas erwidern, unterließ es jedoch. Sie seufzte nur leise.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe es nur gut gemeint. Ich... ach, es ist ja auch egal."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Hook starrte ihr hinterher, dann stieß er die Luft aus.

„Was?"

Samantha drehte sich noch einmal um. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, aber wohl irgendwie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Und schließlich meinte sie:

„Ich hatte solche Hoffnungen auf Peter gesetzt und jetzt hat er... er so garstig reagiert und..."

Sie brach ab und zog kurz die Schultern hoch.

„Ich dachte, er wäre... ganz anders."

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille im Zimmer, dann atmete Samantha tief durch.

„Gute Nacht."

Sie hob gerade die Bettdecke an, als Hooks Worte sie innehalten ließen.

„In der Kommode dort drüben."

Irritiert blickte Samantha zu ihm hinüber.

„Wie bitte?"

„Dort drin sind Tücher. Das heißt, wenn du... wenn du die Wunde noch verbinden willst."

Er sah sie nicht an bei den Worten. Samantha hielt den Atem an, bevor sich ein winziges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte. Dann ging sie auf die Kommode zu und ergriff ein paar der sorgfältig zusammengelegten Tücher und trat auf Hook zu. Als sie das erste Tuch um seinen Oberarm  geschlungen hatte, bat sie:

„Drücken Sie bitte mal fest mit dem Zeigefinger drauf! Dann kann ich besser den Knoten... oh..."

Sie brach ab, als Hook mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Haken hochhielt.

„Könnte schwierig werden!"

Samantha biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte vergessen..."

„Schon okay. Vielleicht geht es ja auch so!"

Hook drückte den Haken gegen den Verband, rutschte aber doch weg und versuchte es mit einem Fluchen noch einmal. Samantha beobachtete ihn dabei. Sie seufzte.

„Ist nicht immer leicht mit dem Teil, nicht wahr?"

„Nein!" knirschte Hook, während er gerade wieder damit abrutschte.

„Ich wünschte, Sie hätten Ihre Hand wieder!" murmelte Samantha, während sie seine Bemühungen beobachtete. Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Hook einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß und sich abrupt vorbeugte. Samantha fuhr entsetzt zurück.

„Was...."

Sie brach ab, während Hook vor Schmerzen laut stöhnte. Samantha sah, wie er mit der linken Hand das rechte Handgelenk umklammert hielt. Jetzt packte sie ihn am Arm.

„Was ist denn? Was ist pass..."

Sie brach ab, als sie sah, wie sich vor ihren Augen der Haken in Luft auflöste und sich stattdessen eine männliche Hand zu formen begann. Hook, der die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen hielt, schrie erneut dumpf auf und sank schließlich auf dem Sessel zusammen. Sein Kopf fiel gegen die Lehne und er sah kreidebleich aus. Samantha starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen und mit offenem Mund an. Jetzt öffnete Hook langsam die Augen. Er rang nach Luft und versuchte sich aufrechter hinzusetzen. Entgeistert starrte er auf seine rechte Hand. Dann keuchte er mit heiserer Stimme:

„Wie... wie hast du... wie hast du das gemacht?"

Samantha schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie stammelte:

„Keine Ahnung, ich... ich weiß es nicht, ich..."

Sie starrte immer noch auf seine Hand, blickte Hook aber nun direkt an.

„Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht!"

Langsam und wie in Zeitlupe hob Hook die Hand und betrachtete sie fassungslos. Dann bewegte er vorsichtig die Finger. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich etwas. Als er nun die Hand drehte und bewegte, entrang sich seiner Kehle ein Aufstöhnen. Hastig wandte er den Kopf und blickte Samantha erstaunt an.

„Du... ich... ich kann sie bewegen, als ob... sieh dir das an!"

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und hielt sie hoch. Samantha hielt die Luft an. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein ungläubiges Lächeln, das ihn total veränderte. Wieder schaute er sie an.

„Das ist... das ist unglaublich, schau..."

Jetzt streckte er die Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Wange. Samanthas Augen weiteten sich. Und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Dann zuckte Hooks Hand zurück und er räusperte sich.

„Es... es ist ungewohnt, wieder eine Hand zu haben... ehm... oder meinst du, sie ist morgen früh wieder verschwunden?"

Fragend schaute er Samantha wieder an. Die schluckte.

„Ich... ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Jetzt erst bemerkte Hook, wie verwirrt auch sie war. Er holte tief Luft.

„Wir werden es in ein paar Stunden wissen. Und jetzt geh wieder ins Bett."

„Und... und Sie?"

„Was ist mit mir?"

Samantha zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Wollen Sie nicht auch schlafen gehen?"

„Kümmer du dich nicht um..."

Er brach ab und zögerte einen Moment.

„Doch, werde ich auch."

Er erhob sich und trat auf die Tür zu. Doch bevor er seine Hand zur Klinke ausstreckte, wandte er kurz den Kopf.

„Sam?"

Sie schluckte.

„Ja?"

„Auch wenn ich dir dankbar bin... erwarte nicht zu viel von mir! Verstanden?"

„V... Verstanden..." würgte sie hervor. Dann verließ Hook wortlos die Kajüte. Samantha stieß die Luft aus, plumpste in seinen Sessel und lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug zurück. Sie saß eine ganze Zeit so. Bis sie sich hastig vorbeugte, die Flasche ergriff und einen tiefen Schluck nahm. Doch kaum hatte sie herunter geschluckt, japste sie nach Luft und bekam einen Hustenanfall, der sie schüttelte. Sie verzog das Gesicht und würgte einmal kurz. Dennoch setzte sie gleich darauf noch einmal die Flasche an den Mund und trank erneut. Das wiederholte sich noch zweimal. Schließlich erhob sich Samantha schwankend. Und während sie auf das Bett zuschwankte, nuschelte sie:

„Wie kaman nur so'n furchtbares Zeugs freiwillig trinken, buäähh..."

Sie blieb vor dem Bett stehen, atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann fiel sie einfach vornüber. Und Sekunden später hörte man nur noch ihr leises Schnarchen.

Tbc...

Ja, ich weiß, dies Kapitel ist ein bisschen länger als gewöhnlich. Aber ich wollte – weil Wochenende ist – ein bisschen mehr bieten als sonst! grins

Und??? Was sagt ihr??? Gefällt's??? Dann sag ich mal – ganz im Stil der neuen Media Markt-Werbung: „Reviewen – MARSCH, MARSCH!!!"


	11. Kapitel 11

_Disclaimer: Mir gehören immer nur noch die bekannten Charaktere, Hook gehört J.M. Barrie – ihr kennt das Ganze ja! _

_ABER: LETZTE WARNUNG Ab diesem Kapitel wird's heftiger, ich warne daher vor: Wer jünger ist als 18, wer Hook nicht mag, wer sich beim Werbefernsehen unter der Bettdecke verkriecht, wenn ein nackter Kerl seine Bodylotion präsentiert... Da ist die Tür! Raus mit Euch!!!_

KAPITEL 11 

Irgendein Vogel schrie und davon fuhr Samantha aus dem Schlaf. Sie blinzelte heftig und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sich irgendwelche pelzigen Pilze darauf gebildet. Unwillkürlich musste Samantha grinsen, als ihr diese Wortkombination auffiel. Dennoch schwor sie sich, nie wieder diesen scheußlichen Rum zu trinken. Mit einem Blick zum Bullauge bemerkte sie, dass es langsam hell wurde. Und plötzlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft. Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett. Der faulige Geschmack in ihrem Mund ließ sie nach etwas anderem zu trinken Ausschau halten, aber sie fand nichts. Doch dann fiel Samantha etwas ein. Vorsichtig  griff sie zur Klinke. Und tatsächlich: Die Tür war offen! Hook musste in seiner Verwunderung total vergessen haben, sie abzuschließen... Die Versuchung war zu groß. Samantha atmete tief durch, dann trat sie ins Freie.

Draußen blieb sie für einen Moment stehen. Ganz Nimmerland schien noch zu schlafen. Nur hinten am Horizont wagten sich so langsam die ersten zarten rosa Strahlen der Sonne hervor. Atemlos ging Samantha auf die Reling zu. Das Wasser der Karibik schimmerte in einem sanften Türkisgrün und kleine schaumbegrenzte Wellen brachen sich an der Steilküste, die noch halb im Morgennebel lag. Es war fast windstill, was die Faszination dieses Momentes nur noch verstärkte. Samantha schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie sog den Duft ein und fühlte sich für einen Augenblick berauschter als nach dem fragwürdigen Genuss des Rums. Wieder sah sie sich um. Es war wunderschön hier: das dunkle Grün des Urwaldes und dazu der noch hellgraue Himmel, durch den sich nun auch die ersten kleinen Sonnenstrahlen wagten und zeigten, dass hinter dem tristen Hellgrau schon das funkelnde Hellblau des Himmels durchbrach und deutlich machte, dass auch hier – wie so oft im Leben – nicht der erste Eindruck zählte, sondern der Blick, den man dahinter warf. Samantha wurde gar nicht bewusst, dass sie breit lächelte bei diesem Anblick. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen. Sie musste sich unbedingt die Zähne putzen oder etwas trinken, was nicht alkoholisch war! Daher spazierte sie leise über das Schiff. Auch hier war noch alles still. Schließlich blieb sie vor der Kapitänskajüte stehen und horchte. Doch, Hook schien schon wach zu sein. Zumindest waren Geräusche von drinnen zu hören. Erfreut ging Samantha auf seine Tür zu, als sie innehielt und die Stirn kraus zog. Sie presste das Ohr an die Tür und erschrak, als sie ein dumpfes Stöhnen vernahm. Er hatte Schmerzen! Natürlich, die Wunde hatte sich gewiss doch entzündet. Genauso, wie sie schon vermutet hatte. Samantha zögerte nicht. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat über die Schwelle. Das Licht schien schon leicht ins Zimmer und sie sah, wie sich Hook im Bett aufbäumte und den Kopf hin und her warf. Schon wollte Samantha auf ihn zu eilen, als sie mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Hook stöhnte gerade laut auf. Aber nicht das war es, was Samantha innehalten ließ: Er hatte den Namen ihrer Schwester – Christin - gestöhnt! Samanthas Unterkiefer klappte herab. Und dann begriff sie plötzlich. Schlagartig stieg ihr heiße Röte ins Gesicht. Nun erst erkannte sie auch, dass Hook eine Hand – die neue, nein: alte! – unter der Bettdecke hatte und was er damit machte. Samantha wurde schwindlig. Sie wusste, dass sie die Kabine verlassen musste. Aber sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Mann abwenden, der gerade den Kopf mit den langen dunklen Locken zurück ins Kissen warf und mit offenem Mund erneut laut aufstöhnte. Ihr Atem ging stockend und vorsichtig trat sie näher heran. Sie starrte auf seine Leibesmitte, die sich unter dem dünnen Laken abzeichnete und deutlich machte, was dort gerade passierte. Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller und Samantha biss sich nun auf die Unterlippe und krallte ihre zitternden Finger in ihr Hemd. Wieder hörte sie ein kleines Geräusch und ihr Kopf flog hin zu seinem Gesicht. Er sah sie an und... Samantha erstarrte. ER SAH SIE AN! Er hatte die Augen offen und SAH SIE AN und jetzt zogen sich seine Augenbrauen drohend zusammen. Im nächsten Moment saß er senkrecht und brüllte:

„RAUS AUS MEINER KAJÜTE – SOFORT!!!"

Das hätte er ihr nicht mehr zu sagen brauchen. Schon beim ersten Wort war Samantha herumgewirbelt und stürzte Hals über Kopf hinaus. Sie bremste nur kurz ab, als sie ihn erneut hörte:

„UND MACH DIE TÜR ZU!!!"

Sie schluckte, machte rasch die paar Schritte zurück und gehorchte, dann rannte sie zurück zu ihrer Kajüte und schmiss dort die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, um sich mit klopfendem Herzen dagegen zu lehnen. Doch sie hatte kaum Zeit sich zu beruhigen, denn schon wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Samantha wurde durch die Wucht zur Seite geschleudert, dann drängte sich Hook ins Zimmer. Er war barfuss und hatte sich wohl nur hastig eine Hose übergezogen, denn jetzt stand er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor Samantha und blitzte sie wütend an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, ohne meine ausdrückliche Aufforderung meine Kajüte zu betreten?"

Samantha öffnete zwar den Mund, um zu antworten, aber kein Wort kam heraus. Sie starrte ungläubig auf den Mann vor sich. Genauer gesagt: auf seine Erscheinung. Ein leichter Schweißfilm überzog seinen nackten Oberkörper, der im Morgenlicht glänzte. Und die Hose schien er nur notdürftig zugeknöpft zu haben, denn oberhalb des Bündchens stand ein Spalt offen, aus dem sich ein paar kleine dunkle Haare herauskräuselten. Samantha schluckte. Hook kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt und ich erwarte eine Antwort!"

Seine Hände ballten sich dabei zu Fäusten, was dem Mädchen auch nicht entging. Sie schluckte ein zweites Mal und räusperte sich.

„Ich dachte, Sie hatten Schmerzen und deshalb bin ich ja nur eingetreten. Ich... ich hörte Sie... ich meine, ich habe gehört... ähm..."

Nun brach sie doch errötend ab und senkte den Kopf. Sie hörte Hook scharf einatmen.

„Was hast du gehört?"

Samantha seufzte auf, bevor sie leise meinte:

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie gestöhnt haben! Deswegen dachte ich ja auch, dass Sie vielleicht wieder Schmerzen hätten!"

Mit den Worten sah sie ihn direkt an. Hook hob das Kinn leicht an.

„Mmh... nun, ich hatte keine Schmerzen!"

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Und Samantha spürte erneut, wie ihr heiße Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Sie murmelte:

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch!"

„Dann ist es ja gut! Ich hasse dumme Menschen!"

Er wollte an ihr vorbei und die Kajüte verlassen, als sich Samanthas Trotz wieder regte und sie fauchte:

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich nicht dumm bin! Warum sagen Sie so was?"

Sie hatte noch gar nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Hook dicht vor sie hintrat.

„Wenn du sagst, dass du nicht dumm bist... wieso wusstest du dann nicht, dass ich keine Schmerzen hatte, hm?"

Jetzt ballten sich auch Samanthas Hände zu Fäusten und sie schrie ihn an:

„Weil ich nur ein kleines Mädchen bin! Haben Sie selbst gesagt! Vergessen?"

Sie stieß ihn kurz zur Seite und lief auf das Bett zu, um sich bäuchlings darauf zu werfen und den Kopf im Kissen zu vergraben. Hooks Wangenknochen begannen zu mahlen. Er war drauf und dran, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, daher verließ er nun stampfend die Kajüte. Draußen hielt er für einen Augenblick inne. Und da hörte er Samanthas Weinen. Sekundenlang schnappte er nach Luft. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich und dann wirbelte er förmlich herum, stürzte zurück in die Kajüte, auf das Bett zu, riss Samantha herum und kniete sich über sie. Er hatte ihre Handgelenke gepackt und drückte sie neben ihrem Kopf ins Kissen. Dann herrschte er sie an:

„Was willst du eigentlich, hm? Ist es das, was du willst?"

Er beugte sich hastig vor, presste seine Lippen auf ihre und zwängte sie auseinander, dann stieß er mit seiner Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle und begann sie zu küssen. Nur kurz gab er ihren Mund frei.

„Oder das hier?"

Er ließ ihre eine Hand los, riss ihr Hemd auf und leckte ihr einmal quer über ihre Brust bis hoch zum Hals, um anschließend an ihrer Brustwarze zu saugen und sie dann wieder anzusehen.

„Oder... ist es das hier, was du willst?"

Damit glitt seine Hand zwischen Samanthas Beine und seine Finger teilten sie leicht, so dass Samantha zum x-ten Mal nach Luft schnappte und die Augen weit aufriss. Hook gab ein Knurren von sich.

„Du wirst es nie von mir bekommen... weil du NUR EIN KLEINES MÄDCHEN BIST, deshalb!"

Er drückte nun noch einmal beide Handgelenke von ihr fest ins Kissen, dann richtete er sich auf, sprang vom Bett und stürmte erneut aus der Kajüte. Doch diesmal warf er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und man hörte, dass er diesmal auch wieder abschloss. Dieses Mal wartete er auch nicht auf eine Reaktion von Samantha, sondern eilte weiter direkt zur Kajüte von Christin.

Tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Mir gehören immer nur noch die bekannten Charaktere, Hook gehört J.M. Barrie – ihr kennt das Ganze ja! **_

_**ABER: LETZTE WARNUNG Ab diesem Kapitel wird's heftiger, also: Wer jünger ist als 18, raus mit Euch!!!**_

Als Hook die Tür zu Christins Kajüte aufschloss und aufstieß, fuhr sie entgeistert im Bett hoch. Ein paar Locken hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und umrahmten weich ihr Gesicht. Als sie Hook in der Tür stehen sah, stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus und wich bis ans Kopfende des Bettes zurück.

„Kommen... kommen Sie mir ja nicht zu nahe! Sonst... sonst schreie ich!"

„Das hast du eben schon getan und wahrscheinlich eh alle geweckt!" grollte Hook. Mit ein paar raschen Schritten eilte er auf das Bett zu, riss ihr das Laken weg und packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Mitkommen!"

„Nein!! Nein, lassen Sie mich los!"

Christin stemmte sich gegen seinen Griff und die Füße fest auf den Boden. Sie machte sich so schwer wie möglich. Hook hatte die Nase voll. Er packte nun mit der anderen Hand zu und warf sich die überraschte Christin nun einfach über die Schulter. Doch dann setzte sie erneut zum Schreien an.

„HILFE!!! ZU HILFE, er will mir was antun!"

Ungerührt verließ Hook mit ihr die Kajüte und schritt auf seine eigene zu. Mittlerweile war auch der Pirat erwacht, der Wache halten sollte. Verlegen grinste er.

„Morgen, Captain! Kann ich helfen?"

„Ja, mach meine Tür auf!"

„OH NEIN! NEIN, das... das dürfen Sie nicht! Oh bitte... bitte... helfen Sie mir doch!" flehte Christin nun den Piraten an, der das Ganze amüsiert grinsend beobachtete. Jetzt trat er kurz auf sie zu.

„Der Captain liebt es wild, Mädchen... ich werde dir helfen!"

Er griff zu ihrem Zopf und zog ihn nach vorn über ihre Schulter. Dann begann er das Band zu lösen, das ihn zusammenhielt. Doch sofort sprühte das Mädchen vor Zorn.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, meine Haare zu verschandeln! Es hat vier Jahre gedauert, bis ich sie so lang hatte!"

„Lass ihre Haare zufrieden und mach mir lieber die Tür auf!" fuhr Hook den Mann an. Der gehorchte.

„Ich dachte nur, Ihnen würde sie mit offenen Haaren besser gefallen und..."

Der Pirat brach unter Hooks Blick ab. Hook schnarrte ihn an.

„Ihre Haare sind mir egal, das wirst du dir sicherlich denken können!"

„'türlich, Captain!"

Rasch entfernte er sich wieder zu seinem Ausguck, während Hook Christin in seine Kajüte trug und dort aufs Bett warf. Sie fuhr sofort hoch, doch schon hatte Hook einen Säbel in der Hand und richtete ihn direkt zwischen ihre Brüste.

„Liegenbleiben!"

Christin hielt den Atem an und ließ sich langsam zurückgleiten. Sie war kreidebleich geworden und rang nun nach Luft. Der Säbel schob sich nun vorsichtig unter den einen Spaghettiträger, ein kleiner Ruck folgte und der Träger zerriss. Man hörte, wie Christin scharf die Luft einsog. Sie wimmerte:

„Oh bitte... bitte nicht... ich..."

Doch schon riss auch der zweite Träger. Unwillkürlich glitten Christins Hände hoch zum Ausschnitt, doch sofort ertönte von Hook ein kleines „Tststs!" und er fügte hinzu:

„Nicht doch!"

Er machte eine kleine Pause, dann trat er auf das Bett zu, blieb daneben stehen und warf dann den Säbel achtlos zur Seite. Christin sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Bitte... ich..."

Sie brach ab, als Hook ohne viel Aufhebens auf das Bett stieg, doch als sie gerade beschloss, erneut zu schreien, drohte Hook:

„Selbst wenn du ganz Nimmerland zusammenschreist, wird dir keiner helfen! Also erspar dir die Puste, du wirst sie noch brauchen!"

Mit den Worten kniete er sich nun auch über sie und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. Christin wand sich unter ihm und keuchte:

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich es Ihnen leicht mache, haben Sie sich getäuscht! Ich... ich bin sportlich und kräftig und... und ich kann mich wehren!"

Sie brach erneut mit einem dumpfen Aufkeuchen ab, als sich Hooks Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel schob und sie auseinander drängte.

„Oh mein... nein, warten Sie! Warten Sie... können wir nicht... ich meine, kann ich Ihnen nicht irgendwas... irgendwas Anderes geben, was Sie glücklich macht? Ich meine... ich gebe Ihnen meine Stereoanlage oder..."

Hook schloss sekundenlang die Augen. In seinen Leisten zog es wie verrückt, seine Hose schien längst zu eng geworden zu sein und dann kam ihm dieses Mädchen noch mit ihrem ständigen Gequatsche! Er wollte gerade reagieren, als schräg hinter ihm eine männliche Stimme vom Bullauge aus zu hören war:

„Captain, wenn die Kleine Ärger macht... kann ich helfen?"

Mit einem Knurren, das tief aus seiner Kehle kam, griff Hook hoch zum Kopfende und ergriff eine Pistole, dann schaute er nur kurz über die Schulter zurück.

„Nein!"

Ein Schuss peitschte, ein Schrei ertönte und dann hörte man, wie der Körper eines Piraten dumpf auf den Planken aufschlug. Hook schmiss die Pistole zurück auf den Nachttisch und wandte sich wieder an Christin, die das Ganze mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck und weit aufgerissenem Mund beobachtet hatte.

„Sie... Sie haben ihn umgebracht!"

„Allerdings!"

Hook riss das Kopfkissen unter ihr hervor. Christin schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Sie haben... Sie haben ihn einfach über den Haufen geschossen! Sie können doch nicht einfach..."

Jetzt erst fiel ihr auch auf, dass er statt des Hakens eine Hand hatte. Doch bevor sie näher darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte sie, dass er ihr das Kissen unter den Po schob.

„Was soll das? Was tun Sie da? Ich meine... warum... NEIN!!!!!! Oh nein, warten... warten Sie! Ich sollte... ähm... ich sollte Ihnen unbedingt sagen, dass ich schon mal Herpes hatte und..."

Sie hob drängend die Hände, um ihn abzuwehren, doch jetzt packte Hook ihre Oberschenkel, presste sie auseinander und schob sich dazwischen. Er dachte, dass Christin nicht noch lauter würde schreien können, aber sie überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil. Dennoch hörte er, wie auch draußen Schreie lauter wurden und die Rufe von den beiden Bullaugen her bestätigtem ihm, dass jetzt auch all seine Männer endgültig wach waren und Anteil an der Szene zu nehmen schienen. Hook schloss kurz die Augen und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Dann ruckte sein Kopf zum ersten Bullauge herum und er sah drei Köpfe, die ihn interessiert beobachteten. Einer davon war Smee.

„Captain, ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir alle hinter Ihnen stehen!"

Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, schoss es Hook durch den Kopf. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Smee... Du und die Anderen... habt ihr gesehen, was mit Luke passiert ist?"

„Ähm... ja, Sir, Captain, Sir... Sie haben ihn erschossen!" nickte Smee. Er fügte hinzu:

„Was auch völlig richtig war! Ich meine, sich so einfach einmischen zu wollen, irritiert einen Mann ja schon, wenn er grad seinen Säbel wegstecken will, nicht wahr, Captain?"

„Sehr richtig!"

Hook griff nun einfach wieder zur Pistole und sofort verschwanden die Köpfe vor seiner Kajüte. Seufzend warf er die Waffe zu Boden und wandte sich nun wieder an Christin.

Die hatte sich mittlerweile entschlossen, einfach eine Ohnmacht vorzutäuschen, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Hook starrte sie verblüfft an, dann kniff er leicht seine Augen zusammen.

„Christin?"

Sie reagierte gar nicht. Logisch, sie war ja auch ohnmächtig, redete sie sich ein. Hook legte den Kopf etwas schief.

„Christin!"

Keine Reaktion. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schob Hook seine Unterlippe etwas vor, dann erschien ein kleines diabolisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er murmelte leise, aber so laut, dass man ihn dennoch gut verstehen konnte:

„Sehr gut... sehr, sehr gut! Ich wollte immer schon mal wissen, wie es ist, ein Mädchen zu ficken, das ohnmächtig ist und sich nicht wehrt!"

Tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Dasselbe wie immer - mir gehören immer nur noch die bekannten Charaktere, Hook und Smee gehören J.M. Barrie ._ **

_**Und wie schon bei den letzten Kapiteln: **__**Wer jünger ist als 18 - ab nach draußen!!!** _

Ohne Christins Gesicht aus den Augen zu lassen, fuhr Hook nun mit einer Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel hoch und ließ sie dann zu ihrer Innenseite wandern. Christins Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, aber sonst rührte sie sich nicht. Für einen Moment nickte Hook anerkennend. Doch dann wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

Christin verfluchte und bewunderte sich indessen gleichzeitig. Einerseits war es gut, nicht zu sehen, was passierte. Aber andererseits wäre es auch nicht schlecht gewesen, wenn sie hätte sehen können, was dieser Piratenkapitän gerade tat oder beabsichtigte zu tun! Sie bemühte sich, ruhig weiterzuatmen und möglichst nicht zu blinzeln. Jetzt bemerkte sie, wie er ihr Nachthemd hochzuschieben begann. ‚Ruhig weiteratmen, Christin, immer ruhig weiteratmen,' beschwor sie sich selbst! ‚Warte, bis er sich wieder zwischen deine Schenkel knien will und dann ordentlich zutreten', genauso wie es ihr ihre Freundinnen schon immer geraten hatten. Aber es war nicht leicht auf etwas zu warten, von dem man nicht wissen konnte, ob und vor allen Dingen WANN es geschah! Erst recht nicht, wenn einem das Nachthemd bis über die Oberschenkel geschoben wurde und... Christin hielt sekundenlang die Luft an, als der Mann nun erneut ihre Oberschenkel auseinander schob. Und sie durfte sich nicht rühren, sich nicht verraten... sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihre Unterlippe leicht begonnen hatte zu zittern. Doch natürlich war es Hook aufgefallen. Sein Bart kräuselte sich leicht, als er sich nun lächelnd vorbeugte.

Christin schluckte unkontrolliert, als sie spürte, dass der Mann seine Hände unter ihren Po schob und sie leicht anhob. Aber sie presste die Augen fest zusammen. Sie WAR ohnmächtig, das durfte sie auf keinen Fall vergessen! Ohnmächtig sein und im richtigen Moment einfach zutreten und dann... Christins Denken brach ab und sie stieß einen hellen Schrei aus, dann fuhr sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hoch. Vergessen war die gespielte Ohnmacht, sie starrte Hook entgeistert und entsetzt und angeekelt an und rang nach Atem.

„Sie... Sie hatten... oh mein Gott... Sie haben mich..."

Die Worte wollten ihr kaum über die Lippen kommen, daher schnappte sie erneut nach Luft. Hook grinste.

„Geküsst, ja! Hat es dir gefallen?"

Christin begann zu zittern. Sie schlang die Arme um sich und wich wieder bis ans Kopfende des Bettes zurück.

„Sie... Sie hatten Ihre... Ihre Zunge zwischen meinen... meinen Schenkeln und Sie..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Auch Hook verschränkte nun die Arme und sah sie herausfordernd und amüsiert zugleich an.

„Und?"

Immer noch hatte Christin Mühe, ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Das... so etwas tut kein anständiger Mann!"

Hook brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ich habe auch nie behauptet, einer zu sein! Und jetzt leg dich zurück und lass uns weitermachen! Ich habe keine Lust, den ganzen Tag nur zu diskutieren, anstatt mich mit einem netten Mädchen zu vergnügen!"

„Ich... ich werde mich auf keinen Fall mit Ihnen... mit Ihnen vergnügen, ich will... ähm... ich..."

Christin hatte etwas bemerkt und sich nun hastig vorgebeugt und die am Boden liegende Pistole ergriffen, die sie nun zitternd auf Hook richtete.

„Ich will, dass Sie mich in Ruhe lassen! Dass Sie Ihre... Ihre Hände bei sich behalten und... und..."

„Meine Zunge auch, hm?" bot Hook an, ohne sein Grinsen zu verlieren. Christin biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sie werden mich augenblicklich in Ruhe lassen... ich werde... ich werde jetzt aufstehen und diesen Raum verlassen!"

„Dieser Raum, wie du ihn zu nennen pflegst, ist meine Kapitänskajüte, und du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich dich überhaupt hier mit hinein genommen habe!" grinste Hook. Doch Christin schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Oh nein... niemals! Und deswegen... deswegen werde ich jetzt auch hier... hier rausgehen, ohne dass Sie mich aufhalten, oder ich werde Sie... Sie erschießen!"

Hook schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hatte er genug.

„Schluss jetzt mit diesen Spielchen, Christin. Gib die Waffe her!" forderte er dann. Doch sie wich nur weiter ans Kopfende zurück. Hook stieß wütend die Luft durch die Nase aus und beugte sich vor. Sofort schrie Christin auf und wollte schießen, doch der Hahn bewegte sich nicht und sie schrie noch einmal auf, aber diesmal vor Zorn. Genervt nahm ihr Hook die Waffe aus der Hand.

„Wenn du auf jemanden schießen willst, vergewissere dich, dass die Waffe auch geladen ist!"

Mit den Worten flog die Pistole auf den Boden. Dann schaute Hook Christin an.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Christin schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Tränen.

„Bitte... bitte... Sie dürfen mir nichts tun, ich... ich..."

„Wie hieß dein Freund noch mal?"

Hook war so genervt, dass ihm mittlerweile alles egal war. Doch Christin sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Was meinen Sie... ich habe... ich habe keinen festen Freund, ich..."

„Du hast vorhin irgendwas von einem Tobbie oder so gefaselt!" blaffte Hook los. Christin begriff.

„Oh... Sie meinen Robbie, Robbie Williams!"

„Genau der!"

Er packte Christin an den Fußgelenken, zerrte sie zu sich heran, wobei sie gleich wieder aufschrie und packte sie so, dass er sie auf den Bauch werfen konnte. Christin wollte sich aufrappeln, aber sofort drückte Hook sie zurück ins Laken.

„Bleib gefälligst so liegen, sonst fessele ich dich!"

Wieder drängte er ihre Beine auseinander, griff um sie herum und zog sie ein Stück hoch. Während er sie mit einer Hand festhielt, glitt seine Andere zu seinen Hosenknöpfen, die er nun hastig öffnete. Christin ächzte auf, als er sich dann an sie presste und sie sein heißes Geschlecht an ihrem Schoß spürte.

„Oh mein... nein, nein... warten Sie, ich muss Ihnen dringend noch..."

„Jetzt nicht!" knirschte Hook. Er packte ihren Zopf und zog ihren Kopf daran weit in den Nacken, dann zischte er:

„Stell dir meinetwegen vor, dass ich dieser Robbie bin, aber hör endlich auf zu reden! Ist das klar?"

„Aber... auuu..."

Sein Griff war fester geworden und daher stieß Christin nun gezwungenermaßen ein „JA!" aus. Längst liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Und als Hook nun um sie herumgriff und seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten ließ, kapitulierte sie. Doch bereits Sekunden später zuckte sie zusammen.

„Was... was tun... was tun Sie denn da?"

Hook stöhnte leise auf und ließ für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Kopf hängen, bevor er antwortete:

„Du bist doch noch Jungfrau, oder? Oder?"

Langsam nickte Christin. Sie konnte Hooks Gesicht nicht sehen, das er gerade genervt die Augen verdrehte, als sie genickt hatte. Er seufzte.

„Wenn ich dich nehme, ohne dich... na ja... sagen wir mal vorzubereiten, dann wird es auch für mich sehr schmerzhaft, verstehst du?"

Er wunderte sich kaum, dass Christin nun den Kopf schüttelte. Warum wurde er nur so gestraft? Für einen Moment schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass es vielleicht doch sinnvoller gewesen wäre, diesen Peter Pan nicht frei zu lassen und ihn einfach auf die Matratze zu nageln und... Seine Gedanken brachen ab, als er etwas hörte, was ihn aufhorchen ließ. Er hatte Christin weiter berührt und gestreichelt und war nun etwas überrascht, als er sie leise aufstöhnen hörte. Hook hielt die Luft an und lauschte. Tatsächlich! Das Mädchen schob sich seiner forschen Hand entgegen und gab leise seufzende Töne von sich. Auf Hooks Gesicht erschien ein erfreutes Grinsen. Na also! Er drückte Christin nun sanft nach vorn, während er seine Finger weiter kreisen und gleiten ließ. Deutlich fühlte er, wie bereit sie für ihn war. Jetzt drängte er sich an sie. Sekundenlang stöhnte er auf, so groß war seine Erregung und zu sehr drängte es ihn nach Erfüllung. Als sein Fleisch das von Christin berührte, gab sie einen hellen Laut von sich und bäumte sich etwas auf.

„Robbie...."

Hook hielt sofort inne. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Doch bevor er auch nur eine Regung von sich geben konnte, seufzte Christin erneut auf.

„Oh bitte... bitte nicht aufhören... Robbie... mach weiter, bitte.... bitte, Liebster..."

Sie griff ohne hinzusehen nach Hooks Hand und presste sie weiter zwischen ihre Schenkel. Hook ächzte auf, dann packte er Christin um die Hüfte und wollte gerade zustoßen, als sie wieder stöhnte und dann wimmerte:

„Sing für mich... Robbie, bitte... sing... bitte..."

Sie warf den Kopf dabei in den Nacken und ihr Zopfende traf Hook genau ins Auge. Mit einem Schrei, der tief aus seiner Kehle kam, griff Hook über Christin hinweg zum Messer, das unter der Matratze lag, ergriff es, packte Christins Zopf und mit einem raschen Schnitt trennte er ihn direkt am Kopf ab und schmiss ihn wütend hinter sich. Christin schrie jetzt gellend auf. Ihre Hände fuhren hoch zu ihrem Kopf und dann schrie sie noch einmal. Sie holte kaum Luft, sondern schrie einfach weiter. Sie brach erst ab, als Hook ihr ins Gesicht schlug. Christin rang entsetzt nach Luft.

„Sie... Sie haben mir... mir den Zopf... meine Haare... oh mein Gott.... mein Gott... meine Haare... mein Zopf...."

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und brach in Tränen aus. Hook stöhnte auf und ließ sich ächzend auf den Rücken neben sie fallen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Christin hatte sich aufgesetzt und schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Hook fühlte, wie es in ihm zu brodeln begann. Er schaute kurz zu ihr hinüber, dann gab er ihr einen solchen Stoß, dass sie vom Bett rutschte und auf den Teppich fiel.

„Raus aus meinem Bett! Und scher dich aus meiner Kajüte!"

Christin rappelte sich hoch, hielt ihr Nachthemd vor sich fest und stürmte nach draußen, wo sie schon vom schallenden Gelächter der anderen Piraten in Empfang genommen wurde. Mit lautem Schreien flüchtete sie in ihre Kajüte. Hook fuhr wütend aus seinem Bett, trat auf die weit offenstehende Tür zu und haute sie mit voller Wucht ins Schloss. Dann lehnte er sich mit heftigem Atem dagegen, stieß sich dann ab und trat auf den Tisch zu, wo eine offene Flasche Rum stand. Er setzte sie an den Mund und wollte gerade trinken, als ihm Samanthas Worte in den Sinn kamen... „Sie haben ein Alkoholproblem, wissen Sie das?"... Hooks Finger umklammerten die Flasche, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und mit einem „Hab ich nicht!" schmiss er die Flasche gegen die Wand. Erst dann zog er sich seine Hose wieder richtig an und zog sich grollend in seinen Sessel zurück.

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Immer noch derselbe – die Schwestern gehören mir, der Rest – mehr oder weniger – J. M. Barrie!**

**Und ansonsten wünsch ich – wie immer – viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

****

**Kapitel 9**

Währenddessen tigerte Christin aufgewühlt durch ihre Kajüte. Sie war wütend! Wütend auf sich, wütend auf ihre Schwestern und natürlich auf diesen unverschämten Captain Hook! Wäre Samantha nicht auf diese absurde Idee gekommen, mit Hilfe ihres Parfüms in dieses gottverdammte Nimmerland zu reisen, wäre das alles gar nicht passiert! Und dieser Captain... Christin schnaubte wütend und trat vor einen altersschwachen Spiegel, der seine besten Tage auch längst hinter sich gelassen hatte und mit einem dünnen Schmierfilm überzogen war. Ihr Spiegelbild blickte ihr verdrossen entgegen. Christin stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf und raufte sich ihre noch übriggebliebenen Haare.

„Oooh... ich hasse diesen Kerl!!! Ich sehe aus wie eine Krähe mit diesem kurzen Schopf! Ohh... wenn ich so könnte, wie ich wollte..."

Sie sah sich um, packte eine herumstehende Teekanne und schmiss sie gegen die Wand. Dann atmete sie tief durch.

„Ohh... ich wünschte, dass dieser Captain Hook bei einem Sturm, wie ihn die Weltgeschichte noch nie gesehen hat, über Bord geht und ich ihn nie wiedersehen muss!"

Wenig später klopfte Smee an Hooks Tür.

„Captain? Capt'n, darf ich reinkommen?"

Er wartete auf die Antwort und trat dann ein. Hook sah ihm finster entgegen.

„Was ist?"

Smee nahm seine Mütze ab und drehte sie verlegen zwischen den Fingern.

„Capt'n, ich glaube, es ist besser, Sie würden mal mit rauskommen und sich das ansehen."

„Was?"

Hook zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Smee wiegte den Kopf.

„Sieht so aus, als wenn sich ein gewaltiger Sturm zusammenzieht, Capt'n!"

Jetzt beugte sich Hook leicht vor.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Hier in Nimmerland hatten wir noch nie einen Sturm!"

„Deswegen... vielleicht sehen Sie es sich selbst mal an!"

Mit den Worten verließ Smee die Kajüte. Seufzend erhob sich Hook. Er schnappte sich ein Hemd, zog es über und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel, dann folgte er dem Mann nach draußen. Der lehnte an der Reling und deutete nach Süden.

„Sehen Sie, Capt'n, die Wolke da drüben?"

Hook folgte seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und starrte in die angegebene Richtung. Am Horizont schwebte eine einzelne, etwas dickere weiße Pluderwolke, die in seinen Augen definitiv als „harmlos" einzustufen war. Hook seufzte auf.

„Smee... die wird uns keine Probleme bereiten!"

Er wandte sich wieder ab. Smees Blick ging zwischen der Wolke und dem Captain hin und her, dann rief er:

„Aber Captain, Sir... meine Mutter pflegte immer zu sagen „Zieh'n die Wolken auf im Süden, lässt ein Sturm uns nicht in Frieden!"

Wie angewurzelt blieb Hook stehen. Ganz langsam drehte er sich um. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein ungläubiger Ausdruck.

„Was???"

Smee nickte und wiederholte:

„Zieh'n die Wolken auf im Süden, lässt ein Sturm uns nicht in Frieden!"

Hook atmete tief durch. Einmal, dann noch ein zweites Mal. Dann zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Smee, das ist wirklich das Blödeste, was ich je gehört habe!"

„SMEE!!!!!"

Es war keine fünf Minuten später, als Hooks Schrei versuchte, das Tosen der Wellen zu übertönen, die sich meterhoch aufbäumten und über die Reling der „Jolly Roger" schlugen.

„Refft die Segel! Schmeißt den Schleppanker über Bord! LOS – LOS!!! Treib die Männer an, sonst knickt uns der Hauptmast um und wir kentern!"

Trotz des Sturmes war in diesem Moment ein mahlendes Geräusch aus dem Innern des Schiffes zu hören. Hook verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht und wurde im nächsten Moment von einem Brecher zu Boden geschleudert. Wütend rappelte er sich wieder auf und bekam gerade noch mit, wie ein Pirat schreiend über Bord gespült wurde.

„Verdammt noch mal!"

Er hangelte sich zur Reling hinüber und klammerte sich daran fest.

„SMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

„Ja, Capt'n?" brüllte der zurück.

„Los, unter Deck, sieh nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist!" befahl Hook, während er vergeblich versuchte, sich seine nassen langen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Smee nickte, zögerte einen Moment und ließ die Reling los, als eine erneute Welle über Bord fegte und ihn gleichermaßen dorthin segeln ließ, wo er hin wollte. Mit offenem Mund starrte Hook ihm hinterher, dann stürmte er so gut es ging auf ein Seil zu, mit dem er das Steuerruder befestigen wollte. Ein Pirat kam auf ihn zugetaumelt.

„Capt'n, ich habe die Mädchen rausgelassen, weil ich dachte..."

„Du hast was?"

Hook kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, weil jetzt auch die drei Schwestern schreiend an Bord auftauchten. Nein, genauer gesagt, waren es nur Grace und Christin, die am Schreien waren. Samanthas Augen blitzten, als sie sich durch den tosenden Sturm auf ihn zu bewegte und dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. Sie schrie:

„Wollten Sie uns in den Kajüten ertrinken lassen oder was?"

„Ach..."

Hook schob sie einfach aus dem Weg und rannte mit seinem Seil auf das Steuerrad zu. Als er die paar Stufen dorthin hochgeeilt war und das Seil gerade befestigen wollte, bemerkte er, dass Samantha ihm gefolgt war. Er fuhr sie an:

„Was willst du denn hier? Scher dich runter zu den Anderen, hier oben ist es viel zu..."

Zum letzten Wort kam er nicht mehr. Eine besonders hohe Welle donnerte gerade gegen die volle Breitseite des Schiffes, Hook verlor das Gleichgewicht, strauchelte und stürzte im nächsten Moment über Bord. Samantha schrie gellend auf und hechtete auf die Reling zu. Mit zitternden Fingern ergriff sie das am Steuerrad festgezurrte Seil und warf es über Bord. Mit einem Sirren entrollte es sich und Samantha erkannte, wie Hook gerade auftauchte und nach Luft schnappte, bevor wieder eine Welle über ihm zusammenschlug. Sie brüllte ihm zu:

„Das Seil! Nehmen Sie das Seil, na los!"

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen beobachtete sie, wie Hook versuchte, das Seilende zu erwischen. Und schließlich gelang es ihm auch. Hastig schaute sich Samantha um. Ihre Schwestern standen auf Deck, hatten sich an den Mast geklammert und starrten ängstlich auf das donnernde Wasser um sie herum. Samantha schüttelte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schrie ihnen zu:

„Los, kommt her... ihr müsst mir helfen!"

Während Christin hermetisch den Kopf schüttelte und sich nur fester an den Mast klammerte, rief Grace zurück:

„Was ist denn? Komm besser her... nicht, dass du über Bord gehst!"

„Schwing deinen Arsch hier rüber und hilf mir!" brüllte Samantha fast hysterisch. Ihr lief Wasser über das Gesicht und sie ahnte nicht, dass sich darunter auch Tränen gemischt hatten. Erschrocken gehorchte Grace. Sie rutschte auf dem nassen Deck noch aus und schlug sich das Knie auf, aber dann stand sie schwankend neben Samantha.

„Was?"

„Hier! Hilf mir!"

Samantha drückte ihr das Seil in die Hand und packte auch mit zu.

„Zieh, Grace, zieh!"

Dann stemmte sie sich mit den Füßen gegen die Reling und automatisch gehorchte Grace. Gleich darauf tauchte Hooks Gesicht auf. Er keuchte erleichtert auf und zog sich dann über die Reling. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und sekundenlang schloss er die Augen. Doch dann rappelte er sich schon wieder hoch.

„Wir müssen den Anker kappen und raus aus der Bucht..."

Er taumelte vorwärts, brach dann aber erneut zusammen, hustete und fing dann an, literweise das geschluckte Wasser auszuspucken. Angewidert wandte sich Grace ab und an Samantha, um sie mit ungläubigem Gesicht zu fragen:

„Hab ich eben etwa diesem widerlichen Kerl das Leben gerettet? Ich glaub das nicht! Samantha..."

Die winkte bloß ungeduldig ab und stürzte nun ihrerseits auf die Leine zu, die den Schleppanker hielt. Unterwegs dorthin riss sie einfach einem Piraten das Messer aus dem Gürtel, was dem bei dem ganzen Getümmel und dem immer noch andauernden Sturm gar nicht auffiel. Dann trennte sie das fast unterarmdicke Tau durch, was ein paar Minuten in Anspruch nahm und eilte zurück zu dem immer noch am Boden knienden Hook.

„Capt'n, das Schiff ist los... wir treiben auf See raus!"

Mit einem Keuchen hob Hook den Kopf.

„Was? Wer..."

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, tauchte auch Smee auf und schrie:

„Capt'n, die Kleine hat das Ankerseil gekappt und..."

Hook winkte schwach ab und nickte nur. Dann richtete er sich schwankend auf und sah nun selbst, dass sein Schiff vom Sturm schon ein Stück weit auf See getrieben worden war. Grace schluchzte auf.

„Wir werden alle sterben! Wir... wir werden alle ertrinken! Oh Gott, ich wünschte, dieser Sturm würde endlich aufhören!"

Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als schlagartig die Sonne durch die dunklen Wolken brach und der Sturm augenblicklich nachließ. Selbst Grace war so überrascht, dass sie zu weinen aufhörte. Sie schluckte nervös, als sie bemerkte, wie Hook, Smee und Samantha sie aus großen Augen anstarrten. Dann zogen sich Hooks Augenbrauen zusammen. Er atmete tief durch und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Was war das grad?"

„Ähm..."

Grace fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, schluckte und räusperte sich nervös, während Hooks Atem sich beschleunigte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er knirschte:

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

„Ich... ich sagte... ich sagte ich wünschte... dass... dass der Sturm... ähm... aufhören solle!"

Bei Hooks Gesichtsausdruck wich Grace ängstlich zurück und wäre fast noch die kleine Treppe zum Deck heruntergestürzt, wenn sie sich nicht rechtzeitig gefangen hätte. In Hooks Innerem tobte es. Mit einem Mal kam ihm auch ein Gedanke. Wenn dieser Sturm durch einen simplen Wunsch so schnell aufgehört hatte... Womöglich war er auch durch einen ähnlichen Wunsch genauso entstanden! Jetzt begann er zu zittern vor Wut und er wirbelte zu Samantha herum.

„Du! Du hast damit angefangen! Du hast dir gewünscht, ich hätte meine Hand wieder! Hast du dir auch..."

Mitten im Satz brach er ab, als er Samanthas Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er wischte sich kurz über die Stirn, als wolle er einen unliebsamen Gedanken loswerden.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Du hast damit gar nichts zu tun..."

Hook ging auf sie zu und zog sie mit einer raschen Bewegung an sich. Regungslos stand Samantha da. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Doch schon ließ Hook sie wieder los. Er lächelte etwas, als er zu ihr herabblickte.

„Tapferes Mädchen... kappst den Schleppanker und rettest mir noch nebenbei das Leben!"

Er stutzte selbst kurz bei seinen Worten. Samantha schnappte kurz nach Luft. Hook kniff ein Auge leicht zusammen.

„Ich dachte schon, als ich im Wasser lag, dass du mir den Schleppanker hinterher wirfst und ebenso gut zielst wie mit Hühnerknochen!"

Als Samantha nun errötete, zog ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr kurz über die Wange zu streichen, dann fügte er noch ein nur für Samantha hörbares „Danke" hinzu, was auch sie nun lächeln ließ.

„Ich hätte es gekonnt! Ich meine... das Werfen! Aber der Anker selbst war mir zu schwer!"

Sie machte wieder ein ernstes Gesicht. Hook senkte kurz den Kopf und sie bemerkte, dass er sein Lachen so verbergen wollte, denn als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er genauso ernst aus wie sie.

„Natürlich!"

Als er jetzt kurz das Auge zusammenkniff, war sich Samantha sicher, dass er ihr diesmal wirklich zuzwinkerte. Aber sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte nur wortlos. Hook wandte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug wieder ab. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, wodurch dieser Sturm womöglich entstanden sein konnte. Und – vor allen Dingen – wem er das wahrscheinlich zu verdanken hatte! Er wandte sich langsam um und sah zu Christin hinüber, die sich immer noch an den Hauptmast geklammert hatte. Dann streckte er langsam den Arm aus und deutete auf sie.

„DU!"

Christin schrak zusammen. Sie schluckte hastig, als Hook nun mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukam und vor ihr stehen blieb. Seine Augen blitzten, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, ihren Oberarm packte und sie zu sich heranriss.

„Hast du etwas mit diesem Sturm zu tun?"

„Ich?"

Unnatürlich laut lachte Christin auf.

„Wie sollte denn gerade ich einen Sturm au... auuuuu!"

Hook hatte ihren Arm gepackt und ihn ihr auf den Rücken gedreht. Jetzt zwang er sie, sich ihren Schwestern zuzuwenden. Auch die anderen Piraten kamen näher heran und umringten sie nun. Hook starrte Christin zornig an.

„Hast du es dir gewünscht oder nicht? REDE!" donnerte er los, als sie nicht sofort antwortete. Christin zuckte zusammen. Jetzt begann sie zu zittern und schaute ihre ältere Schwester an.

„Grace, er hat mich... er wollte mich vergewaltigen und dann... sieh es dir an, er hat mir... er hat mir einfach die Haare abgeschnitten!"

Grace schnappte zwar auch nach Luft, als ihr jetzt erst die misslungene Frisur ihrer Schwester auffiel, aber bei dem Ausdruck in Hooks Augen schwieg sie. Dessen Finger gruben sich tiefer in Christins Oberarm, so dass sie einen erneuten Schmerzlaut nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Ich sagte ‚Rede'!"

„Sie tun mir weh!" heulte Christin auf, stoppte aber, als auch Grace nun forderte:

„Sag schon... stimmt es etwa?"

Christins Gesicht verzerrte sich kurz, dann brach es aus ihr heraus:

„Ja! Ja, es stimmt! Grace, dieser Mann wollte mich... er hatte seine Hände und seine Zunge zwischen..."

Ihr fielen die gierigen Blicke der anderen Piraten auf und schlagartig presste sie die Lippen wieder zusammen. Smee schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und nur deshalb hast du das Leben von uns allen aufs Spiel gesetzt? Oh Mann..."

„Sie hatten ja auch noch nie seine... diverse Körperteile von diesem... diesem..."

Christin fiel kein passendes Wort ein, daher fuhr sie hastig fort:

„An diversen Körperteilen von sich selbst! Es... es war eklig und primitiv und..."

„So primitiv, dass du mit einem Stöhnen meine Hand fester an dich gepresst hast?" höhnte Hook. Christin wurde dunkelrot, während die Piraten schallend begannen zu lachen. Hook lachte nun ebenfalls kurz auf. Dann ließ er Christin abrupt los und befahl:

„Bindet sie an den Mast. Sobald wir wieder in der Lagune liegen, bekommt sie 20 Schläge mit der Peitsche!"

Sofort gehorchten zwei Piraten, während Christin Grace anschrie, sie möge ihr doch helfen. Die rang nach Luft. Das alles wurde langsam wirklich zu viel für sie. Sie schloss die Augen und murmelte kaum hörbar:

„Oh Himmel, ich wünschte, wir wären alle Drei wieder zu Hause!"

Sie hielt kurz den Atem an und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Tbc...


	15. Kapitel 15

**_Disclaimer: Hook Smee gehören immer noch J. M. Barrie, die drei Schwestern mir, Geld verdien ich keins hiermit... Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!_**

**Kapitel 15**

Grace holte röchelnd Luft. Die Szenerie vor ihr hatte sich in keinster Weise verändert. Sie stand immer noch an Bord des Schiffes und lauter Piraten tummelten sich um ihr herum. Gerade schrie Christin, die man wieder an den Hauptmast gebunden hatte, erneut:

„Grace! Grace, du wirst doch wohl nicht zulassen, dass sie mich auspeitschen! Grace! Tu doch etwas!"

Hilflos sah sich Grace um. Hook sah sie herablassend an, zog wortlos eine Augenbraue hoch und befahl dann zu Smee gewandt:

„20 Hiebe auf den nackten Rücken!"

Der nickte und ergriff die Peitsche. Christin stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus, als er auf sie zutrat und ihr das Nachthemd bis zur Taille herunterschob. Hook seufzte genervt auf und trat auf sie zu. Seine Hand umfasste ihr Kinn und er zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du noch einmal so schreist, ohne einen triftigen Grund oder Schmerzen zu haben, reiße ich dir diesen Fetzen vom Leib und werfe dich meinen Männern vor!"

Christin ächzte entsetzt auf. Ihr Blick flog herum zu Grace. Doch die war immer noch zu geschockt, dass ihr Wunsch diesmal nicht funktioniert hatte, dass sie nur starr geradeaus blickte. Hook stieß ein kleines Schnauben aus.

„Haben wir uns verstanden? Mmh??"

Er ließ Christins Kinn los und sie nickte hastig. Nun trat Hook wieder zurück.

„Smee!"

Der stellte sich nun hinter Christin auf und hob die Peitsche. Hook sah sich kurz um, dann krauste er die Stirn.

„Warte!"

Smee ließ die Peitsche wieder sinken und sah ihn fragend an. Hooks Augenbrauen hatten sich verdächtig zusammen gezogen.

„Wo ist die Kleine? Wo ist Sam?"

Jetzt blickten sich auch die Anderen um. Der Platz neben Grace, wo Samantha vorhin noch gestanden hatte, war leer. Hook fuhr Grace an.

„Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Die schrak zusammen.

„Was?"

„Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Hook packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. Grace sah sich verzweifelt um.

„Ich weiß es nicht... vorhin... vorhin stand sie noch neben mir!"

„Das weiß ich auch!" blaffte Hook, dann ließ er sie los und wirbelte herum.

„SAM???"

Als keine Antwort kam, fluchte er laut und befahl:

„Los, sucht sie!"

„Ich auch, Capt'n? Oder soll ich schon mit Auspeitschen anfangen?" wollte Smee wissen, doch als er das Gesicht von Hook sah, wusste er schon die Antwort, ohne dass der sie aussprechen musste. Daher grinste er verlegen.

„Ay... ich warte!"

Hook knurrte, dann ging er mit schnellen Schritten auf seine Kajüte zu, wo er warten wollte, bis jemand Samantha gefunden hatte. Doch kaum war er eingetreten, als er schon wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Hinter seinem Tisch stand Samantha. Aber nicht nur das ließ ihn innehalten. Sie hielt eine Flasche Rum in der Hand und es war offensichtlich, dass sie gerade davon getrunken hatte. Hook spürte, wie es in ihm zu brodeln begann. Und schon tobte er los:

„Was zum Teufel hast du in meiner Kajüte zu suchen? Und..."

Er brach ab, stürmte auf sie zu und riss ihr die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Bist du verrückt geworden, dich an meinem Rum zu vergreifen? Ich sollte dich gleich neben deine Schwester an den Mast fesseln lassen und dich ebenfalls... was ist los?"

Hook hatte abgebrochen, als er sah, wie Samantha den Kopf senkte und nicht einmal versuchte, die Tränen zu verbergen, die ihr nun aus den Augen schossen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften.

„Hör zu, ich muss sie bestrafen! Sie hat uns... sie hat das ganze Schiff in Gefahr gebracht und... was ist denn?"

Seine Stimme klang ungeduldig, als Samantha nun hastig mit dem Kopf schüttelte und ein „Das ist es nicht!" hervorschniefte.

„Was ist es dann?"

Jetzt hob Samantha den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

„Ich... ich kann es nicht sagen!"

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?" forschte Hook mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Samantha senkte den Kopf wieder, doch er hob ihr Kinn sofort wieder an.

„Sag es mir."

„Ich... ich kann es nicht... wirklich... bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu!" flehte Samantha nun. Hook öffnete den Mund, als hinter ihm eine Stimme zu hören war:

„Oh, Sie haben Sie gefunden, Capt'n! Sollen wir dann..."

Der Pirat kam nicht weiter. Hook hatte nur wieder wortlos seine Waffe gezogen und mit einem raschen Blick hinter sich gefeuert. Dieser Pirat war schlauer, er duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig und verschwand blitzschnell. Mit einem tiefem Atemzug wandte sich Hook wieder an Samantha.

„Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, es mir zu sagen. Ich möchte einfach, dass du es tust..."

Er sah sie ernst an. Samantha erwiderte seinen Blick. Dann senkte sie erneut den Kopf und schluckte.

„Ich... ich wollte weg, weil... ich weiß, dass ich es nicht sagen dürfte, dass ich es nicht einmal denken dürfte... aber ich wollte weg, weil... weil ich Angst hatte, dass ich... dass ich..."

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie leise weitersprach:

„Ich hatte Angst, dass ich selbst zur Peitsche greifen würde, um sie zu schlagen..."

Samantha sah nicht den erstaunten Ausdruck in Hooks Gesicht. Erst als er begriffsstutzig den Kopf schüttelte, blickte sie rasch hoch, senkte aber sofort wieder den Kopf.

„Ich... ich fand es nicht... nicht fair, was sie... was Christin gesagt hat!"

„Sam, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest!" seufzte Hook. Samantha hob den Kopf und starrte kurz an die Decke.

„Sie... Sie haben sie angefasst und geküsst und sie sagte, sie fand es eklig! Und das ist nicht... ich meine..."

Sie brach ab und drehte sich von Hook weg. Der stand fassungslos da und starrte auf ihren Rücken. Als er schließlich antwortete, ärgerte er sich, dass seine Stimme etwas rau klang:

„Dreh dich um und sieh mich an!"

Samantha schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Sonst rührte sie sich nicht. Hook ging um sie herum und hob erneut ihr Kinn leicht an. Er sah, dass sie weinte.

„Warum tust du das? Warum weinst du?"

„Tu ich ja gar nicht!"

Hastig wischte sie sich über die Augen. Sie schniefte einmal auf und wiederholte:

„Tu ich ja gar nicht! Ich... vergessen Sie einfach, was ich gesagt habe!"

Sie riss ihren Kopf weg und wandte sich ab.

„Was soll das jetzt, Sam? Ich dachte..."

Ja, was dachte er eigentlich? Hook war sich da selbst nicht so sicher. Das Mädchen seufzte.

„Ist nicht so wichtig. Wir... wir sollten..."

Sie brach ab, als Hook sie zu sich herumdrehte. Dann drückte er sie an den Schultern einfach an die Wand neben der Tür und beugte sich zu ihr herab.

Und dann küsste er sie.

Samanthas Augen weiteten sich. Er küsste sie! Er küsste sie, während sein Blick sie festhielt. Samantha erschauderte, als seine Zungenspitze ihre liebkoste, sie einsog und lockte, seine Lippen waren weich und warm und fest und sein Bart kitzelte ein bisschen und er schmeckte wieder nach Rum und er schmeckte nach mehr oder Meer und seine Augen, diese blauen Augen sahen sie an, während er sie weiterküsste, so dass Samantha, obwohl sie es gar nicht wollte, mit einem Aufseufzen die Augen schloss. Und genau in dem Moment gab Hook sie wieder frei und löste sich von ihr.

„Komm..."

Samantha blinzelte und rang nach Luft. Noch immer spielten Hunderte von Schmetterlingen in ihrem Magen Fangen und sie war froh, dass sie an der Wand gelehnt stand. Jetzt griff Hook nach ihrem Arm und wiederholte:

„Komm!"

Samantha schluckte, dann folgte sie ihm. Er verließ die Kajüte mit ihr und ging zurück zum Hauptmast, wo die Anderen warteten. Kurz davor ließ Hook Samantha los und schob sie wortlos neben ihre ältere Schwester. Grace sah Samantha an.

„Wo warst du? Was war denn los?"

Samantha räusperte sich, schüttelte aber nur wortlos den Kopf. Grace zog die Stirn kraus und wollte noch einmal nachhaken, unterließ es aber, als Hook jetzt die Stimme erhob:

„Smee... walte deines Amtes!"

„Aye, Capt'n!" nickte der, dann hob er die Peitsche und holte aus. Christin, die bis zuletzt noch gehofft hatte, dass der Kelch dieser Bestrafung an ihr vorbeiziehen würde, schrie auf, als das dünne Peitschenende ihren nackten Rücken streifte. Noch bevor Smee zum zweiten Mal ausholte, jammerte sie:

„Warten Sie... nur einen Moment, ich..."

Der zweite Schlag ließ sie abbrechen und nach Luft schnappen. Ungerührt beobachtete Hook sie. Er wusste, dass Smee nur leicht zuschlug. Aber er beließ es dabei und kritisierte ihn nicht. Für Christin waren selbst diese leichten Schläge fast zu viel. Sie war die ganze Zeit am Schreien und Weinen und flehte, man möge doch bitte aufhören. Als Smee die Peitsche endlich sinken ließ, hing Christin in ihren Fesseln und schluchzte nur noch leise vor sich hin. Hook atmete tief durch und warf einen raschen Blick zu ihren Schwestern hinüber. Grace stand aufrecht da, aber auch ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und ihre Hände hatten sich in ihren Bademantel gekrallt, den sie notdürftig vor sich verknotet hatte. Als Hook Samantha ansah, zuckte er zusammen. Sie schaute nicht zu ihrer Schwester hinüber, sondern ihn an. Und ihr Blick sprach Bände. Es lag eine Sehnsucht in ihm, die Hook nicht ignorieren konnte. Und er schalt sich einen Narren, dass er sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, sie auch noch zu küssen! Nicht nur, dass sie zu jung für ihn war – nein, zu allem Überfluss reagierte sein Körper extrem auf Christin. Selbst jetzt, wo sie gefesselt in den Seilen hing, spürte Hook, wie sie ihn erregte. Er atmete tief durch, trat auf den Mast zu und durchtrennte die Fesseln. Sofort sackte Christin zusammen. Wortlos packte Hook ihr Handgelenk, zerrte sie hoch und hinter sich hinterher zu seiner Kajüte. Dort ließ er sie los und mit zitternden Knien blieb Christin stehen, während Hook in seinem Sessel Platz nahm und sie ansah.

„Bist du jetzt kooperativer?"

Sie öffnete zwar den Mund, sagte aber nichts. Ihre Lippen zitterten und sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Hook beugte sich leicht vor.

„Ich höre dich nicht!"

„Was... was wollen Sie von mir?"

Christins Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, so leise sprach sie.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!" erwiderte Hook.

„Oder etwa nicht?"

Langsam nickte Christin. 

„Gut. Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast."

Tbc...


	16. Kapitel 16

**_Disclaimer: Dürfte langsam wirklich bekannt sein – Hook und Smee gehören J. M. Barrie, die Schwestern und alle anderen Personen mir. Geld verdien ich leider nicht mit meinem Geschreibsel! Spenden dagegen werden gern entgegengenommen... grins!_**

**_Und für all diejenigen, die unter 18 (Jahren, nicht Zentimetern!!!) sind: Da – zeig nach links – geht's raus!!_**

**_Für alle Anderen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Denn so gaaaaaaanz langsam geht's dem Ende zu!_**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 16**

Hooks Stimme klang wie Eis. Christin zog wie fröstelnd die Schultern zusammen, dann drehte sie sich langsam um und trat auf das Bett zu. Davor blieb sie stehen und rang nach Luft. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf den Rand und streckte sich dann rücklings darauf aus. Sie stöhnte kurz auf und Hook wusste, dass ihr die Striemen auf dem Rücken Schmerzen bereiteten. Doch ihr Anblick auf seinem Bett sorgte dafür, dass er scharf die Luft durch die Nase einsog. Er erhob sich und ging zum Bett hinüber. Christin lag darauf und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Sieh mich an!" forderte Hook mit heiserer Stimme. Er bemerkte, dass Christin heftig schluckte, doch sie gehorchte. Hook zog sich nun das Hemd aus und warf es achtlos zu Boden. Dann schlüpfte er aus seinen Stiefeln. Er trat dichter auf das Bett zu.

„Sag mir, was du denkst!"

Hilflos schüttelte Christin den Kopf, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hook beugte sich leicht vor.

„Dann lass mich dir etwas sagen. Ich will nicht, dass du wie ein Opferlamm unter mir liegst. Ich will dich sehen und dich spüren und wissen, dass du lebst!"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und begann seine Hose zu öffnen, ohne ihren Blick loszulassen. Christins Augen weiteten sich und automatisch wollte sie den Kopf abwenden, als Hooks Stimme sie innehalten ließ.

„Lass es. Ich sagte, dass du mich ansehen sollst – also tu es!"

Sekunden darauf warf er auch die Hose zur Seite. Christins Atem flog, als sie ihn ansah und sich bemühte, nicht auf seine Leibesmitte zu starren. Seine Erregung war unübersehbar. Jetzt stieg Hook aufs Bett und schwang ein Bein über Christin, so dass er nun über ihr kniete. Er rieb sich leicht an ihr und hörte sie leise aufschluchzen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich ärgerlich.

„Was ist so schlimm daran, was ich tue? Füge ich dir Schmerzen zu? REDE!" schimpfte er dann. Christin presste die Lippen aufeinander und rang sich dann ab:

„Nein... nein... aber..."

„Was dann?" stieß Hook hervor. Er beugte sich ruckartig vor, so dass er jetzt Christins Bauch streifte, dann packte er ihre Handgelenke und presste sie neben ihrem Kopf ins Kissen. Sein Gesicht war dicht vor ihrem.

„Was?"

Christin wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Sie... Sie widern mich an! Sie... allein der Gedanke, dass Sie mich... dass Sie für mich der... dass Sie der erste Mann sind, der mich so sieht und der mich... berührt und küsst und womöglich..."

„Womöglich?" wiederholte Hook höhnisch. Er brachte sein Gesicht dicht an Christins heran und raunte:

„Seit ich dich gestern gesehen habe, vergeht kein Moment, wo ich nicht daran denke, zwischen deinen Schenkeln zu liegen! Es vergeht kein Moment, wo ich mich nicht an deinen Brüsten ergötze! Es vergeht kein Moment, wo ich nicht davon träume, wie es sein mag, in deinen Körper einzutauchen! Es vergeht kein Moment, wo es in meinem Schoß zieht, wenn ich daran denke, dich zu berühren! Und es vergeht kein Moment, wo ich darüber nachdenke, wie es sein mag, die feuchte süße Wärme deines eigenen Schoßes zu spüren, wie er meine Lanze in sich aufnimmt und fest umschließt! Ich will dich spüren, Christin... ich weiß, wie gut du schmeckst und ich weiß, dass es dich erregt hat, wie ich dich berührt habe und wie ich dich geküsst habe! Auch wenn dich meine Küsse hier nicht erregt haben..."

Er berührte ihre zitternde Unterlippe und fuhr heiser fort:

„Aber hier..."

Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel und ein Finger teilte sie sanft.

„Hier habe ich dich erregt... und frag mich nicht, wie sehr! Du kannst es ruhig leugnen, aber dein Körper hat dich verraten, Christin!"

Der liefen mittlerweile die Tränen über das Gesicht. Hooks Gewicht hielt sie auf dem Bett fest und jede auch nur so kleine Bewegung machte deutlich, dass er nackt war. Seine festen Oberschenkel drückten gegen ihre und sein Geschlecht stieß ständig gegen ihren Bauch. Hook fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Christin..."

Er zog sich kurz zurück, aber nur, um ihre Oberschenkel zu umfassen und zu spreizen und sich selbst dazwischen zu drängen. Leise wimmerte Christin, als sie ihn so eng an ihrem Schoß spürte. Hook warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss mit einem Aufstöhnen die Augen, während er das Mädchen an sich zog. Doch in dem Moment, als er die Augen schloss, tauchte ein anderes Bild vor ihm auf: leicht geweitete blaue Augen, in denen ein seltsamer Glanz lag und die so herrlich blitzen konnten, und goldblonde Locken, die genauso ungebändigt waren wie ihre Trägerin Samantha... Sam! Hook riss die Augen wieder auf und gab ein Keuchen von sich, das tief aus seiner Kehle kam. Samantha! Wieso in drei Teufels Namen tauchte jetzt gerade dieses Kind in seinen Gedanken auf? Mit einem Ruck wich er von Christin zurück und setzte sich schockiert auf. Fassungslos strich er sich fahrig über das Gesicht. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Ach, was hieß schon ‚das konnte'? Das DURFTE einfach nicht wahr sein!!! Es konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen, dass er jetzt schon auf Kinder scharf war!

Christin, die natürlich bemerkt hatte, dass Hook sich von ihr gelöst hatte, hatte sich auch hochgerappelt und war – mal wieder – bis ans Kopfende des Bettes geflüchtet. Sie packte das Kissen und verschanzte sich dahinter, während sie Hook skeptisch beobachtete. Was führte er jetzt schon wieder im Schilde? Er saß auf der Bettkante und starrte vor sich hin. Christin schluckte nervös. Jetzt hörte sie ihn leise aufstöhnen. Und da war ihr alles klar! Natürlich! Sie hatte schon von ihren Freundinnen davon gehört, dass Männer ab einem gewissen Alter diverse Probleme hatten. Zwar war es ihr im Grunde genommen nicht nur herzlich egal, sondern auch mehr als willkommen. Nach einem Moment gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Hören Sie... es ist nicht schlimm, das kann schließlich jedem mal passieren!"

Hook hörte zwar, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte, aber immer noch kreisten seine Gedanken um seine eigene kranke Phantasie. Dennoch wandte er den Kopf.

„Was?"

Christin verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich sagte, dass es nicht schlimm wäre, dass Sie Potenzprobleme haben!"

„WAS???"

Jetzt sprang Hook wütend auf. Er deutete an sich herab.

„Sieht das vielleicht nach einem Potenzproblem aus??"

Er entriss ihr das Kissen, das sie umklammert gehalten hatte und schmiss es quer durchs Zimmer. Dann fletschte er wütend die Zähne.

„Ich verrate dir etwas: DAS HIER... ist definitiv keins!"

Er schnaubte kurz durch die Nase, dann hob er seine Hose auf und zog sie wieder an. Noch während er sie sich zuknöpfte, befahl er:

„Los, raus aus meinem Bett!"

Er trat barfuss auf eine Kommode zu, fischte ein Hemd heraus und warf es ihr zu.

„Zieh das an. Dann brauchst du dir nicht ständig diesen Fetzen schamhaft vor der Brust festzuhalten!"

Christin hatte es aufgefangen und war rasch hineingeschlüpft. So recht traute sie dem Frieden jedoch noch nicht, aber sie wagte auch nicht, nachzufragen. Hook begann nun, seine Stiefel wieder anzuziehen. Das war so offensichtlich, dass Christin ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dennoch gab sie sich jetzt einen Ruck.

„Heißt das... heißt das, dass Sie mich endlich in Ruhe lassen? Dass Sie mich nun doch nicht... ich meine..."

Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen knirschte Hook:

„Mach, dass du aus meiner Kajüte kommst!"

Das ließ sich Christin nicht zweimal sagen! Doch noch bevor sie die Tür erreichte, klopfte es und nach Hooks Aufforderung trat Smee ein.

„Capt'n... wir haben ein Problem!"

„Wir haben nicht nur eins, wir haben Dutzende!" murmelte Hook, während er sein Hemd ergriff und es sich überstreifte. Doch dann seufzte er.

„Was für eins ist es diesmal, Smee? Eine Wolke im Norden?"

„Mmh."

Smee schüttelte grimmig den Kopf.

„Capt'n, Ihre Crew ist ziemlich sauer! Dieses kleine Ding hier..."

Er erwischte Christin gerade noch am Arm, bevor sie hinaushuschen konnte.

„Sie hat das Schiff und uns alle in Gefahr gebracht. Außerdem hat es Charlie erwischt und ein paar Männer sind auch verletzt."

Smee machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann etwas leiser fort:

„Capt'n... die Männer haben recht: Diese 20 Peitschenhiebe waren zu wenig für solch ein Vergehen! Erinnern Sie sich... erst letztens haben Sie Black Jack für weniger über die Planke gejagt!"

Hook schluckte. Smee hatte recht. Dieser Black Jack hatte „nur" ihren ersten Steuermann umgebracht. Aber hier war es um das Leben aller gegangen. Noch während er überlegte, meinte Smee:

„Außerdem sollten Sie sich mal unsere Takelage ansehen... die hat's nämlich auch ziemlich übel erwischt!"

Für einen Moment schloss Hook die Augen. Manchmal war es wirklich nicht leicht, Kapitän eines Schiffes zu sein! Doch dann richtete er sich auf.

„Also los."

Er packte Christin am Arm und schob sie vor sich her. Draußen drückte er sie Smee in die Arme.

„Bind sie wieder fest!"

Smee nickte, schubste Christin auf einen anderen Piraten zu und befahl:

„Hier, bind sie wieder fest!"

Der gehorchte augenblicklich, während Hook Smee zum Großsegel folgte. Als er es erblickte, entrang sich seiner Kehle ein Stöhnen. Es hatte ein paar ziemlich große Risse und sah auch sonst reichlich ramponiert durch den Sturm aus. Smee wiegte den Kopf.

„Sieht übel aus, hm? Ich sagte ja, Capt'n, die Männer sind ziemlich sauer auf das Mädchen!"

Hook wusste, dass Smee recht hatte. Christin hatte das Leben aller aufs Spiel gesetzt durch ihren kindischen Wunsch. Und dafür musste sie tatsächlich härter bestraft werden! Er wandte sich ab, um langsam zum Hauptmast hinüber zu gehen. Smee lief neben ihm her.

„Capt'n... ich sag's nicht gern, aber wissen Sie, was mein Großvater mütterlicherseits immer zu sagen pflegte?"

Er störte sich nicht am leisen Stöhnen, das er von Hook vernahm, sondern erzählte einfach weiter:

„Er sagte immer ‚Hast du Frauen auf dem Schiff, steuere es gleich aufs Riff! Dann bist du vielleicht tot, aber du ruhst in Frieden!' ... mmh, genau das sagte er immer!" nickte er. Hook tat einen tiefen Atemzug, dann wandte er den Kopf und lächelte Smee gezwungen an.

„Hast du viele Verwandte, Smee?"

„Aye, Captain, ja… Aber die meisten sind schon tot!"

Smee strahlte ihn breit an. Er meinte gehört zu haben, dass sein Captain etwas von „Die Glücklichen!" murmelte, aber er konnte sich auch getäuscht haben. Jetzt marschierte Hook weiter zum Mast hinüber, wo Christin bereits wieder angebunden war. Auch Grace und Samantha waren von den Piraten wieder dazu geholt worden. Wahrscheinlich hatte Smee dafür gesorgt, vermutete Hook. Aber Smee hatte sowieso einen ganz besonderen Stellenwert für ihn als Erster Maat. Christin war diesmal mit dem Rücken an den Mast gebunden, so dass sie die Anderen besser sehen konnte. Hook blieb jetzt stehen. Sekundenlang herrschte Schweigen, dann atmete er tief durch und erhob seine Stimme:

„Durch diesen verheerenden Sturm heute haben wir ziemliche Verluste erlitten. Wir wissen, wer daran schuld hat. Und selbst, wenn wir rechtzeitig gehandelt hätten, hätten wir dieses Unglück nicht abwenden können."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und sprach dann weiter.

„Smee hat mir gesagt, dass ihr verärgert seid. Das ist verständlich. Ich bin es auch! Als ich vorhin die Strafe für das Mädchen dort angesetzt hatte..."

Er deutete auf Christin und fuhr fort:

„Da wusste ich noch nicht, was für Auswirkungen der Sturm für euch und für unser Schiff hatte. Dass ein paar von euch verletzt sind, dass Charlie ertrunken ist und nicht zuletzt, dass unsere Segel auch Schäden davongetragen haben, die tagelange Arbeit erforderlich machen, um sie wieder zu reparieren."

Hook senkte kurz den Kopf, dann räusperte er sich.

„Das Ganze erfordert eine Maßnahme, die ich nicht gern treffe. Und das wisst ihr alle."

Jetzt war es so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Hook wandte sich an Smee.

„Lass die Planke vorbereiten. Bei Sonnenuntergang ist es soweit."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als er sich schon wieder abwandte, um zu seiner Kajüte zurückzugehen. Hinter sich hörte er nur die Crew aufjubeln. Hook schloss kurz die Augen, dann ging er weiter.

Tbc...


	17. Kapitel 17

**_Disclaimer: Bla-bla-bla... Sollte doch so langsam bekannt sein, oder?? Falls nicht, einfach bei Kapitel 1 – 16 nachlesen, da steht drin, dass Hook und Smee J. M. Barrie gehören, alles andere mir! ... Ups... grins verlegen - Hab ich's doch noch mal erwähnt! So was... muß an der Hitze liegen!_**

**_Achja: Und wie schon bei den letzten Kapiteln: Wer jünger ist als 18, ab nach draußen zum Spielen, die Sonne scheint, also raus mit Euch! - zeig demonstrativ zur Tür -_**

**_Allen Anderen wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

**_Und noch ein besonderes Dankeschön an Luana Hime für ihre fleißigen Reviews!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Kapitel 17**

Samantha war kreidebleich geworden. Sie atmete tief durch und ließ sich dann einfach zu Boden sinken. Grace bemerkte es, daher beugte sie sich zu ihr herab.

„Was ist denn? Was ist los mit dir?"

Samantha schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat?"

„Natürlich", nickte Grace, „bei Sonnenuntergang muss Christin wahrscheinlich über die Planke gehen. Dann springt sie von da ins Wasser, wird wieder hochgeholt und das war's."

Langsam schüttelte Samantha den Kopf.

„Nein... nicht ganz!"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sie werden sie fesseln, bevor sie springt. Und wenn sie sie wieder hoch holen sollten... dann erst... oh mein Gott!"

Jetzt brach Samantha doch in Tränen aus. Sie schluchzte zum Gotterbarmen und wenn sie jemand in diesem Moment gefragt hätte, warum sie so am Weinen war, hätte sie ehrlich zugeben müssen, dass es aus mehreren Gründen war. Nämlich nicht nur wegen ihrer Schwester, deren Todesurteil soeben gesprochen worden war, sondern auch weil sie wusste, dass Hook damit durchaus die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Diese Strafe hätte jeden Anderen genauso getroffen, der dem Schiff und allen Leuten darauf geschadet hätte. Grace richtete sich wieder auf. Sie schwankte einen Moment, zweifelte aber keine Sekunde daran, was Samantha gesagt hatte. Wieder kamen ihr die Worte ihrer Mutter in den Sinn, dass sie sich um ihre jüngeren Geschwister kümmern sollte. Dass sie immer füreinander da sein sollten! Und schließlich wusste Grace, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie schluckte, dann ging sie langsam in Richtung Kapitänskajüte. Samantha sah ihr verwundert hinterher. Als sie begriff, sprang sie auf und rannte Grace hinterher. Sie hörte zwar auch Christin hinter sich schreien, ob ihr wohl mal jemand erklären würde, was jetzt passieren würde, aber Samantha kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern stellte sich jetzt Grace in den Weg.

„Grace, was hast du vor?"

Sie starrte sie aus großen Augen an. Grace atmete tief durch und packte ihre kleine Schwester an den Schultern.

„Hör zu, Samantha... du wirst jetzt in deine Kajüte gehen, verstanden? Du gehst direkt dorthin und bleibst solange dort, bis... bis dich wieder jemand rausholt. Ist das klar?"

Samantha zog die Stirn kraus.

„Was hast du vor, Grace?"

Ihr kam plötzlich ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

„Du wirst... du wirst doch nicht... Grace, du wirst ihn doch nicht umbringen wollen, oder?"

Entsetzt schaute sie ihre große Schwester an. Die schnaubte empört.

„Natürlich nicht! Dann würden sie mich womöglich gleich mit über die Planke gehen lassen! Nein... hör zu, Samantha..."

Der Griff um deren Schulter wurde fester.

„Tu, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich werde mit dem Captain reden. Und du wartest solange in deiner Kajüte. Los jetzt, geh!"

Grace gab ihrer Schwester einen kleinen Schubs. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gehorchte die. Sie reagierte nicht einmal auf die Rufe von Christin. In ihrer Kajüte warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und rollte sich auf die Seite. Sie wusste, dass sie in ihren Gedanken bei ihren Schwestern hätte sein müssen. Aber sie träumte von warmen, weichen Lippen und eisblauen Augen, seufzte und umklammerte ihr Kissen fester und ohne es zu bemerken, schlief sie dabei ein.

xxxxx

Indessen hatte Grace an die Tür der Kapitänskajüte geklopft und Hook hatte „Herein!" gerufen. Jetzt stand sie aufrecht vor ihm.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden!"

„Das tust du bereits!" entgegnete Hook, der sich bei ihrem Anblick in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte. Seine Arme ruhten auf den Lehnen und seine Beine hatte er weit ausgestreckt und nur die Füße übereinander geschlagen. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief.

„Also?"

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, meiner Schwester diese Strafe zu ersparen. Samantha hat mir gesagt, dass das ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten würde. Ist das wahr? Sie irrt sich doch bestimmt! Sie würden doch nicht ein hilfloses Kind einfach umbringen!"

Hooks Lippen kräuselten sich etwas.

„Ach nein? Ich an deiner Stelle wäre mir da nicht so sicher!"

Seine Augen blitzten sie spöttisch an. Grace rang die Hände ineinander.

„Captain, ich bitte Sie... Christin hat doch gar nicht nachgedacht, als sie diesen... diesen verhängnisvollen Wunsch geäußert hat!"

„Umso schlimmer!" kam es eiskalt zurück. Wieder schnappte Grace nach Luft.

„Gibt es denn gar nichts, was... wie ich Sie umstimmen könnte? Captain, es ist unmenschlich, was Sie vorhaben!"

Hook reagierte gar nicht. Er sah sie nur an. Grace biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Bitte... Christin hat noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich und Sie wollen... Sie wollen sie einfach..."

„Ich will es nicht! Ich muss!!!"

Hook erhob seine Stimme. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. 

„Wenn ich heute nicht hart durchgreife, tanzt mir die Mannschaft morgen auf der Nase herum!"

„Aber warum denn gerade bei Christin?"

Auch Grace wurde nun lauter. Hook beugte sich mit blitzenden Augen vor.

„Weil sie es verdient hat, verdammt noch mal!"

Jetzt schossen Grace Tränen in die Augen.

„Aber... aber... es ist nicht fair!"

„Das Leben ist nie fair!" gab Hook zurück. Grace hob noch einmal die Hände.

„Bitte... kann ich Sie denn gar nicht umstimmen? Ich... ich bin doch ihre Schwester, ich muss... ich kann es doch nicht zulassen... Captain... ich flehe Sie an! Ich... ich würde alles tun, um Christin zu retten! Ich... lassen Sie mich über die Planke gehen!"

Hook kniff ein Auge leicht zusammen.

„Du willst dich für deine Schwester opfern?"

Grace presste die Lippen zusammen, schloss die Augen und schickte ein rasches Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dann schaute sie den Mann wieder an.

„Ja."

Er lächelte und schob leicht die Unterlippe vor.

„Mmh... soso... bist du dir sicher?"

Grace schluckte hart, dann nickte sie wortlos. Hook atmete tief durch.

„Wirklich?"

Wieder nickte Grace langsam, während ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht strömten. Jetzt nickte auch Hook.

„Also gut. Gut... also gewissermaßen dein Leben für ihres, hm?"

Grace atmete auf und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er hinzufügte:

„Nichtsdestotrotz... ich möchte gar nicht, dass du über die Planke läufst."

Irritiert schaute Grace ihn an.

„Nicht?"

„Nein..."

Hook strich sich kurz über seinen Oberlippenbart, dann lächelte er sie an.

„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee..."

Grace erschauerte unter seinem Blick. Automatisch zog sie die Schultern zusammen.

„Was für eine?"

Hook lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände im Nacken. Grace begann zu zittern.

„Sie wollen... Sie wollen mich... Sie wollen mich vergewaltigen, richtig?"

„Phhh..."

Hook grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So ein hässliches Wort! Nein, will ich nicht..." fügte er dann ernster hinzu. Er beugte sich wieder vor.

„Hast du einen Freund?"

„Ähm... ja."

„Hat er dich schon so berührt, wie ich es bei dir getan habe?"

Grace errötete, schwieg aber. Hook nickte langsam.

„Also hat er. Und – hast du es bei ihm auch schon getan?"

Während er sprach, zog er sich eine Karaffe mit Wein heran und goss sich ein Glas voll ein. Als Grace nicht antwortete, schaute er sie wieder an.

„Sag schon."

„Nein, hab ich nicht!" stieß Grace hervor. Hook nahm einen Schluck vom Wein und meinte dann, ohne Grace aus den Augen zu lassen:

„Wäre es nicht wundervoll für ihn, wenn du es tun würdest, wenn du wieder bei ihm bist?"

Grace schnappte nach Luft.

„So etwas würde Richard nie von mir verlangen!"

Hook stieß ein kleines Lachen aus.

„Oh doch, das wird er! Eines Tages..."

„Nein, wird er nicht!" beharrte Grace, doch Hook schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Es ist mir auch egal, ob dieser Schlappschwanz von Richard es von dir verlangt oder nicht. Aber ich verlange es..."

Die Worte verhallten sekundenlang in seiner Kajüte. Grace verschlang die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie wollen, dass... dass ich Sie anfasse? Das... das kann ich nicht!"

Hook stieß kurz die Luft durch die Nase aus, dann beugte er sich wieder ein Stück vor.

„Hör mir gut zu, Grace: Ich sage es dir nur noch einmal – ich möchte, dass du mich berührst; dass du mich hier berührst!"

Er legte kurz seine Hand auf seinen Schoß und fuhr fort:

„Seit ihr hier angekommen seid, habt ihr Drei mich schier verrückt gemacht! Dass ich mehrmals geglaubt habe zu platzen! Vor Wut, vor Erregung, vor Lust! Und wenn du deinen Schwestern helfen willst, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber tun, was ich dir sage! Denn sonst... könnte es sein, dass ich meine Bedingungen etwas ändere!"

Tbc...

* * *

**Kleine Anmerkung am Rande:**

_Es kommen noch ca. drei Kapitel, dann ist diese Story zu Ende. Nur damit ihr euch schon mal drauf einstellen könnt. Und bis dahin könnt ihr Euch überlegen, ob es noch weitergehen soll. Denn angefangen hab ich schon mit einem zweiten Teil. Theoretisch... mach kurze dramaturgische Pause wäre es also durchaus möglich, dass „Fallen angels" noch eine Fortsetzung bekommt... - lock mit Leckerli und grins - Aber dafür müssten noch ein paar Reviews kommen... - mach unschuldsvolles Gesicht und heb längst runtergefallenen Heiligenschein wieder auf -_


	18. Kapitel 18

**_Disclaimer: Steht alles in den bereits vorangegangenen Kapiteln, ich mag's heut nicht wiederholen!_**

**_Nur – mal wieder – eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande:_**

**_Dies ist das Kapitel, wo ich gleich drei Sittenwächter auf einmal an die Eingangstür stelle und Passkontrollen durchführen lasse! Und für all diejenigen, bei denen dadrin nix von „Ich bin über 18!" steht – AB NACH DRAUSSEN!!! MARSCH-MARSCH!_**

**_Allen Anderen wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

* * *

Grace stand immer noch reglos da und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Mit zitternder Stimme wiederholte sie: 

„Wirklich, ich... ich kann das nicht, ich..."

Hook atmete tief durch. Dann nahm er noch einen Schluck Wein und fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Also gut. Du bist dir sicher?"

Grace nickte, Hook ebenfalls. Er räusperte sich.

„Also gut. Wenn du mich nicht berühren willst... dann küss mich. Küss mich dort, wo du mich nicht anfassen willst!"

Mit einem Keuchen fuhr Grace' Hand zu ihrem Mund hoch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Sie starrte den Mann entgeistert an.

„Das... oh nein... ich..."

Hooks Augen verengten sich etwas.

„Meine liebe Grace... ich werde es dir nur noch einmal sagen. Und du solltest dir überlegen, was du tun wirst. Denn mein drittes Angebot wird beides umfassen!"

Jetzt brach Grace in Tränen aus. Dennoch würgte sie hervor:

„Und... und wenn ich auch das... das nicht tun will?"

Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Hook aus dem Sessel hochschnellte, ihre Handgelenke packte, sie ihr auf den Rücken drehte und dort mit einer Hand festhielt. Während Grace noch vor Schmerz aufschrie, griff er ihr mit der freien Hand unter den Bademantel und zwischen die Beine. Grace schrie erneut auf.

„Oh nein!! Nein, lassen Sie das, ich..."

Sie versuchte die Schenkel zusammenzupressen, doch Hook stieß mit dem Fuß ihre Knöchel auseinander und platzierte seine Hand über ihrem Schoß.

„Meine liebe Grace... ich habe da so eine Vermutung. Und ich möchte mich vergewissern, dass ich recht habe!"

Mit den Worten spreizte er sie leicht und schob einen Finger in sie hinein. Grace ächzte auf und versteifte sich in seinem Griff. Hook sah sie an, dann zog er die Hand hervor, nahm kurz seinen Zeigefinger tief in den Mund und ließ sie wieder zurück unter ihren Bademantel gleiten. Grace biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich wieder langsam in sie schob und tiefer glitt. Hooks Augen weiteten sich leicht. Er sah Grace mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.

„Ach..."

Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu weinen. Hook zog die Hand wieder hervor und ließ Grace los.

„Richard würde so etwas nie von mir verlangen, hm?" höhnte er dann. Grace rang nach Luft.

„Es... es war nicht Richard..." gab sie dann leise zu. Hooks Augenbraue ruckte hoch.

„Ach... tsss... und er weiß natürlich auch nichts davon, hm?"

Grace' Kopfschütteln verriet genug. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm Hook wieder im Sessel Platz und griff zu seinem Glas. Nachdem er getrunken hatte, lächelte er:

„Ich werde nichts verraten!"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Wenn du... na ja..."

Er spielte mit dem Glas herum, ohne Grace anzusehen und stellte es schließlich auf den Tisch zurück, um dann den Blick zu heben und Grace anzuvisieren. Die schluckte hart. Schließlich brachte sie hervor:

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Genau das, was du wahrscheinlich eh schon mal getan hast!"

Grace wagte kaum, ihn anzusehen. Sie räusperte sich.

„Soll ich... wollen Sie sich hinlegen?"

„Nein. Ich will hier sitzen bleiben und du kannst dich hinknien. Nimm dir ein Kissen, wenn du willst!"

Grace gehorchte. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Schrecklich, weil sie wusste, was sie in den nächsten Minuten erwarten würde. Schrecklich, weil sie gespürt hatte, was diese einzige Berührung von ihm in ihr angerichtet hatte. Und schrecklich, weil es ihm mit Sicherheit auch aufgefallen war. Jetzt kniete sie sich vor ihn hin. Hook beugte sich vor, umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Mach es gut... und damit meine ich..."

Er machte eine kurze, wohlkalkulierte Pause. Sein Blick verschleierte sich etwas, als er raunte:

„Mach es mir bis zum Schluss... du weißt, was ich damit meine. Hmm??"

Grace schluckte mehrmals, bevor sie langsam nickte. Hooks Gesicht kam noch dichter heran, dann forderte er heiser:

„Sag es mir. Sag mir, wie ich es will! Komm schon, Grace..."

Sie hörte ihn leise lachen und wiederholen:

„Ich möchte hören, wie du es sagst!"

„Sie wollen... Sie wollen, dass ich ihren Penis in den Mund nehme und so lange lecke und sauge, bis es Ihnen kommt! Und dann soll ich es schlucken, richtig?"

Grace hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, in denen es nun aufblitzte. Dann nickte Hook langsam und mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, das jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Ganz genau!"

Seine Hand legte sich nun auf ihren Hinterkopf und er brachte seinen Mund dicht an ihr Ohr.

„Aber mach es diesmal besser als bei deinem ersten Mal! Tu es einfach... für deine Schwester!"

Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und wartete. Mit zitternden Fingern begann Grace seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie sah, wie sich sein Glied ihr bereits entgegenreckte. Dann streckte sie erneut bebend die Hände aus und schob die Hose ein Stück zur Seite. Noch einmal schaute sie hoch zu Hooks Gesicht. Er atmete mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Und unwillkürlich musste sich Grace eingestehen, dass er trotz seiner ganzen Art ein attraktiver Mann war. Seine langen dunklen Locken umrahmten jetzt sein etwas herbes Gesicht und ließen es dadurch etwas weicher wirken. Seine sonst so blauen Augen schimmerten jetzt in einem grünlichen Ton und glänzten etwas. Grace schluckte unwillkürlich. Dann beugte sie sich vor, ergriff sein Glied mit einer Hand und umfasste es an der Wurzel. Wieder schaute sie zu Hook hoch. Sein Atem ging bereits etwas stockender und er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Grace befeuchtete sich ihre Lippen und senkte den Kopf. Als ihre Lippen seine Eichel berührten und sie fest umschlossen, hörte sie den Mann dumpf aufstöhnen. Er reckte sich ihr entgegen und drängte sich tiefer in ihren Mund, dass Grace ein kurzes Würgen von sich gab.

„Warte..."

Hooks Stimme klang rau, rauer als je zuvor, als er nun meinte:

„Benutz deine Zunge..."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Grace bereits gehorchte. Sie bremste ihn kurz ab, atmete tief durch und dann hörte sie auf zu denken. Sie berührte ihn, leckte ihn der Länge nach, bis sein Stöhnen ihr verriet, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Längst kamen ihr Gedanken, die sie versuchte zu verdrängen. Nebenbei starrte sie zu Hook hoch. Er hatte den Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt und stöhnte, während sich seine Hände um die Sessellehnen gekrallt hatten. Seine leicht gebräunte Haut hob sich von dem weißen und weit offen stehenden Hemd ab und Grace erkannte, dass sich auf seiner Brust Schweißperlen sammelten. Es durchzuckte sie wie ein Schlag, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sie zu gern weggeküsst hätte und entsetzt wandte Grace ihren Blick wieder ab. Sie wurde nun schneller in ihren Bewegungen, ließ ihre eine Hand tiefer gleiten und berührte schließlich seine Hoden, die sie sanft zusammenpresste. Hook gab einen unartikulierten Ton von sich, der tief aus seiner Kehle kam, und hob sich ihr entgegen. Das war der Moment, wo Grace begann an ihm zu saugen. Wieder hörte sie Hook laut stöhnen, dann griff er ihr in die Haare und drückte sie so dichter an sich. Im ersten Impuls wollte Grace zurückweichen, konnte aber gegen seinen Griff nichts ausrichten. Hook hielt sie fest und begann nun in ihren Mund zu stoßen, bis auch er spürte, dass er kurz davor war, seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Mit glasigem Blick hob er den Kopf, starrte auf Grace, biss die Zähne zusammen und dann gab er ihr einen kleinen Schubs, der die überraschte Grace auf den Po plumpsen ließ. Und im nächsten Moment kam Hook. Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie stark ihn der Höhepunkt überrollte. Und der entscheidende Kick für ihn war, als er sah, wie er Grace' Gesicht und ihren Ausschnitt benetzte, was ihn erneut aufächzen ließ. Erst dann sank er im Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen.

Grace saß am Boden und rang nach Luft. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie lange sie einfach so dagesessen hatte. Dann atmete sie tief durch und hob die Hand, um sich das Gesicht abzuwischen. Doch Hooks Stimme ließ sie in der Bewegung innehalten.

„Halt!"

Erschrocken gehorchte Grace. Hook richtete sich langsam auf und schloss seine Hose. Seine Augen glänzten. Er atmete mit offenem Mund.

„Rühr dich nicht an!"

Er erhob sich nun, packte Grace am Handgelenk und zog sie vom Boden hoch. Dann trat er auf die Tür zu, zerrte Grace hinter sich her und betrat das Deck. Grace schrie auf und wollte sich losreißen, doch gegen Hooks Griff kam sie nicht an. Vor der gefesselten Christin blieb er stehen.

„Hier! Sieh sie dir an! Dann weißt du, was deine Schwester für dich getan hat!"

Mit der freien Hand ergriff er Christins Kinn und drehte es zu Grace hinüber. Christins Augen weiteten sich.

„Was... was hat das zu... was ist... was soll das... Grace! Was... was ist passiert?"

Bevor Grace etwas sagen konnte, öffnete Hook wieder den Mund.

„Sag dem Französisch-Lehrer deiner Schwester ein Dankeschön! Sie ist ein Naturtalent!"

Jetzt beugte er sich vor, strich Grace über die verschmierte Wange und grinste diabolisch. Die stand wie angewurzelt. Sie reagierte nicht einmal, als Hook sich nun Christin zuwandte, um ihr mit seinem feuchtglänzenden Daumen über die Unterlippe zu streichen. Dann ließ er beide Schwestern los, blitzte Christin noch einmal an und ging dann zurück zu seiner Kajüte. Jetzt erst hustete Christin angeekelt auf.

„Buäähh... ich glaub, ich muss gleich kotzen! Uähh..."

Sie würgte kurz und sah ihre Schwester mitleidsheischend an.

„Grace... wisch es mir weg, bitte, es ist eklig und..."

Sie brach mit einem Aufschrei ab, als Grace ihr eine Ohrfeige gab und zischte:

„Und du regst dich auf, wenn du nur seine Zunge im Mund hast!"

Wütend wandte sie sich ab und ließ die entgeisterte Christin am Hauptmast zurück.

**Tbc...**


	19. Kapitel 19

**_Disclaimer: ist immer noch derselbe wie eh und je – und nun stürzt Euch schon auf's neue Kapitel, ich will Euch nicht länger davon abhalten!_**

* * *

Als Hook später in seiner Kajüte auf dem Bett lag und den Tag Revue passieren ließ, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite.

„Ja?"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Smee schob sich über die Schwelle. Hook setzte sich auf und lehnte sich an das Kopfende.

„Was gibt es, Smee?"

Der wiegte den Kopf.

„Capt'n... ich wollte nur sagen, dass die Sonne langsam untergeht. Wir... wir sollten anfangen, die Männer werden langsam ungeduldig."

Hook atmete tief durch.

„Smee, ich..."

Er schaute seinen Ersten Maat an. Der verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, Capt'n. Aber Ihre Männer sind wichtiger als die Mädchen. Auch wenn Sie es der Kleinen versprochen haben."

Jetzt verschränkte Hook mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sag mal, hast du deine Ohren überall, Smee?"

Der grinste nur verlegen.

„Ach wissen Sie, Capt'n, mein Vater pflegte immer zu sagen..."

„Eines Tages wird man dir die Ohren abschlagen!" beendete Hook den Satz. Smee runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, nein... er pflegte zu sagen..."

Er bemerkte Hooks Blick und zuckte die Achseln.

„Ach, nicht weiter wichtig."

„Red schon!" forderte Hook ihn auf, während er sich vom Bett erhob. Smee holte tief Luft.

„Er sagte ‚Auch wenn du mit den Ohren hörst, darfst du sie nicht schließen, wenn dein Herz etwas sagt!' "

Hook hielt in der Bewegung inne, als er gerade in seine Stiefel fahren wollte.

„Was?"

„Ich warte draußen auf Sie!"

Smee grinste verlegen, dann eilte er hinaus. Hook schüttelte den Kopf. Smee und seine ganze Verwandtschaft war manchmal wirklich mehr als seltsam.

Als Hook wenige Augenblicke später auf das Deck trat, waren die Piraten vollzählig versammelt. Die verhängnisvolle Planke hatte man so festgenagelt, dass sie weit auf das Wasser hinausragte. Als Hook zu den Männern trat, kam Smee gerade mit zwei Piraten anmarschiert, die die fassungslose Grace zwischen sich festhielten und mit sich zerrten. Als sie Hook erblickte, schrie sie auf.

„Was soll das? Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie Christin frei lassen, wenn ich das tue, was Sie wollen!"

Hook schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! So habe ich das nie gesagt, und das weißt du auch! Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du dein Leben für ihres geben würdest – das ist alles. Und du hast dein Leben noch. Oder sollte ich mich da irren?"

Sein Blick musterte sie mitleidslos. Grace rang nach Luft.

„Sie... Sie erbärmlicher Mistkerl! Sie haben mich belogen und betrogen!"

„Nein. Du hast nur nicht richtig zugehört!" gab er zurück. Dann befahl er, man möge Christin losschneiden, aber ihre Handgelenke gefesselt lassen. Doch noch als das geschah, fiel ihm auf, dass eine Person fehlte. Natürlich! Hook seufzte tief.

„Wo ist die Kleine? Wo ist Sam?"

„Oh... ich dachte, dass Sie sie vielleicht selbst dazuholen wollen!"

Smee schob sich verlegen nach vorn. Hook sah ihn genervt an, dann nickte er und setzte sich in Bewegung zu Samanthas Kajüte. Er schloss die Tür auf und trat ein. Im ersten Moment stutzte er. Samantha lag eingekuschelt auf dem Bett. Sie schlief und hatte ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht. Ihr Kissen hielt sie vor sich umklammert, obendrein hatte sie ein Bein darüber gelegt. Hook starrte sie nur an. Bis ihm selbst auffiel, dass sein Atem schneller ging. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf und trat auf das Bett zu. Er beugte sich vor und rüttelte leicht ihren Arm.

„Sam! Sam, wach auf!"

Sie maunzte einmal kurz auf und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Dann seufzte sie tief und murmelte:

„Nur noch fünf Minuten... hab grad so schön geträumt..."

Sie brabbelte noch etwas hinterher, was Hook zuerst gar nicht verstand, weil sie so leise gesprochen hatte. Doch dann stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf, als Samantha noch im Schlaf lächelte und nuschelte:

„Er hat mich geküsst... er hat mich... mmmhhh..."

Sie seufzte selig und streckte ihre Arme neben ihrem Kopf aus, wobei das Bettlaken, mit dem sie sich zugedeckt hatte, etwas tiefer rutschte. Obwohl sie in den Sachen schlief, die Hook ihr gegeben hatte, fühlte der sich, als hätte man ihn in Eiswasser und kochendes Wasser zugleich gesteckt. Zumindest von der Taille an abwärts! Er gab einen keuchenden Laut von sich, dann meinte er lauter:

„SAM! Sam, es ist Zeit!"

Jetzt fuhr sie hoch. Als sie ihn erblickte, lächelte sie sekundenlang, doch dann dämmerte ihr, warum er sie wohl geweckt hatte. Sie schluckte und senkte den Kopf, dann murmelte sie:

„Ich komme."

Sie erhob sich und ging an Hook vorbei ins Freie.

Gleich darauf blieben beide bei den Anderen stehen. Christin stand mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf der Planke, während zwei Piraten mit ihren Säbeln auf sie deuteten. Hook ging auf Smee zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Dann atmete er tief durch.

„Christin Sullivan! Du warst eine Gefahr für unser Schiff, du warst eine Gefahr für uns und du warst eine Gefahr für deine Schwestern! Du hast leichtfertig unser aller Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und dafür musst du bestraft werden. Das tat ich, indem ich dir 20 Peitschenhiebe versetzen ließ. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht, dass tatsächlich einer meiner Männer ums Leben gekommen ist und dass obendrein unser Schiff Schaden erlitten hat. Aus diesem Grund musste ich die Entscheidung treffen, die dich jetzt auf dieser Planke stehen lässt. Wirst du aus freien Stücken über die Planke gehen oder müssen wir dich dazu zwingen?"

Christin, die ihn die ganze Zeit aus großen Augen verzweifelt angestarrt hatte, schaute nun hastig zu ihren Schwestern hinüber.

„Grace... Samantha... was... was soll ich tun?"

Grace war nur am Schluchzen und zuckte hilflos die Schultern.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht, Kleines! Ich... ich hatte versucht, dir zu helfen, aber... oh mein Gott... mein Gott..."

Sie brach jetzt zusammen und schluchzte weiter. Hook nickte Smee zu. Der erwiderte das Nicken und erklärte nun anstelle von Hook:

„Demzufolge ist dieses Mädchen nun aufgefordert, über die Planke zu laufen und an deren Ende stehen zu bleiben. Dort möge sie sich rücklings umdrehen und noch ein paar Worte sagen, wenn sie es wünscht. Wenn nicht, soll sie gleich zurücktreten und Nimmerland ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen! Das war's. Geh los, Mädchen!"

Christin zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihr Blick ging von der auf Deck liegenden Grace, die nun den Kopf hob und sie um Verzeihung bittend ansah, zu Samantha hinüber. Grace schrie gellend auf:

„Bitte... kann ich nicht für sie..."

„Nein!" donnerte Smee und drohend fügte er hinzu:

„Und nun sei still und stör die Zeremonie nicht!"

Um Smees Drohung zu bekräftigen, hielt einer der Piraten sein Entermesser hoch und Grace presste sich angstvoll die Hand vor den Mund. Christin sah erneut zu Samantha hinüber. Die stand kerzengerade da und hatte den Kopf hoch aufgerichtet. Christin begann zu weinen.

„Samantha... ich... ich habe solche Angst! Bist du dir sicher, dass Peter Pan nicht doch kommen wird, um mir zu helfen?"

Ein Murren ging durch die Menge, als der Name fiel. Hook starrte Samantha an. Ihre Fingerknöchel waren weiß, so fest presste sie die Hände zu Fäusten, als sie nun erklärte:

„Er wird nicht kommen, Christin. Keiner wird uns helfen. Warum auch? Ihr wolltet ja nicht mal mit mir mitkommen. Ihr wart wie immer schlauer als ich. Ich bin ja nur die kleine dumme Samantha!"

Smee hatte sie schon nach den ersten Worten unterbrechen wollen, doch Hook griff nach seinem Arm und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er konnte den Blick nicht von Samantha abwenden, die nun weitersprach:

„Und doch war ich die Einzige von uns Dreien, die sich hier nicht hat unterkriegen lassen. Und wenn ich auf dieser Planke dort stehen würde... und schon allein vor Angst sterben würde..."

Sie begann vor lauter Aufregung zu zittern.

„Ich würde mir lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als um Gnade zu betteln oder Sachen zu machen, die mir zuwider sind. Frag ihn... frag ihn!" schrie sie nun und deutete auf Hook, dem natürlich sofort alle Köpfe zuflogen. Samantha ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten:

„Sie haben mich weinen sehen, das ist richtig! Aber ich habe Sie nie... niemals um etwas gebeten oder gebettelt!"

„Und du würdest es auch jetzt nicht tun? Hmm?" forschte Hook. Samantha schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Hooks Gesicht versteinerte. Dann machte er eine hastige Handbewegung und Smee nickte.

„Das reicht! Schickt sie auf die Planke!"

Die beiden Piraten, die Christin mit den Säbeln bedroht hatten, traten nun dichter auf sie zu und gezwungenermaßen wich Christin nach hinten aus, bis ihre Füße an den Rand der Planke stießen. Mit einem Entsetzenslaut blieb sie stehen und starrte über die Schulter zurück. Knapp 10 m unter ihr glänzte das Wasser dunkelgrün. Christin wusste, dass sie gefesselt keine Chance haben würde. Sie schluckte und blinzelte, als ihr die Tränen den Blick trübten. Aber sie schwieg. Smee rief:

„Wenn du jetzt noch etwas sagen willst, tu es oder spring!"

Christin schloss die Augen.

Grace biss sich die Unterlippe blutig.

Samantha rang nach Luft. Sie sah Christin an und würgte ein lautloses „Ich liebe dich!" hervor, bevor ihr die Tränen aus den Augen stürzten.

Smee drehte seine Mütze in den Händen und würgte sie. Er schniefte einmal kurz auf und schaute dann zu Hook hoch, der neben ihm stand. Und genau in dem Moment bemerkte Smee, dass sein Captain, der diese kleine Sam nicht aus den Augen ließ, wortlos formte „Und ich liebe dich!", dann atmete er tief durch und Smee hörte ihn leise sagen:

„Ich wünschte, ihr drei Schwestern wärt wieder zu Hause!"

Und im nächsten Moment sprang Christin!

**_Tbc..._**


	20. Kapitel 20

**_Disclaimer: Sollte mittlerweile echt bekannt sein..._**

**_Kleine Anmerkung nebenbei: Ja, ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel eher ein „Kapitelchen" ist. Dennoch: Laßt Euch nicht davon abhalten!_**

* * *

„CHRISTIN!!!!!!!!!"

Grace stürzte vorwärts und erwischte ihre Schwester gerade noch am Hemdzipfel, bevor sie von der Fensterbank in die Tiefe stürzen konnte. Christin warf sich mit einem Schrei nach vorn und stolperte nun über Grace, die am Boden kniete. Auch Grace' Beine gaben nun unter ihr nach. Sie sah sich entgeistert um und erkannte, dass sie im Dachstübchen von Samantha auf dem Teppich saßen. Alle Drei blickten sich nun fassungslos an. Bis Grace mit heiserer Stimme wissen wollte:

„Was... was ist passiert? Ich meine... was passiert ist... ähm... wie... ich... WIE ist es passiert?"

Christin brach nur in Tränen aus.

„Wir sind zu Hause! Wir... wir sind wieder zu Hause!!! Wir sind..."

Sie fiel Grace lachend und weinend zugleich in die Arme. Auch die umschlang ihre Schwester überglücklich. Doch dann wollte sie erneut wissen:

„Aber wie konnte das passieren? Ich meine, ich habe es mir gewünscht, aber viel früher und es ist nichts passiert!"

„Es ist doch egal!" jubelte Christin auf, „wir sind wieder zu Hause und das ist das Wichtigste!"

Jetzt erhob sich Samantha. Sie trat auf das offene Fenster zu, lehnte sich an den Fensterrahmen und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Ein einziger Stern funkelte größer und heller als alle Anderen. Samantha schloss die Augen. Und dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Grace und Christin schauten sie fassungslos an. Grace erhob sich und ging rasch auf sie zu, um sie in die Arme zu schließen.

„Samantha... was ist denn los? Schttt... ist ja gut, ist ja alles wieder gut! Wir sind zu Hause und alles ist wieder gut, komm schon, beruhige dich, Liebes!"

Sie strich ihrer kleinen Schwester durch die Haare, doch die schluchzte weiter. Grace ergriff sie nun an den Schultern und hielt sie ein Stück von sich ab.

„Samantha, Liebes... warum weinst du denn so? Freust du dich so sehr darüber, dass wir wieder wohlbehalten hier sind?"

Sie lachte leise und drückte sie wieder an sich.

„Das bin ich auch... aber ich weine deshalb nicht so sehr, ich..."

„Wir sind wieder da-ha!!" ertönte es in dem Moment von unten her. Grace und Christin schauten sich strahlend an, dann stürmten sie unter lautem Jubel aus dem Zimmer und auf ihre Eltern zu, die eben zurückgekommen waren. Samantha zog die Nase hoch. Sie schluckte mehrmals und trat noch einmal auf das Fenster zu, um zu dem Stern hochzublicken. Und während die Tränen wieder begannen zu kullern, flüsterte sie:

„Ich... ich liebe dich... und ich wünschte, du wüsstest es!"

Sie fuhr sich hastig über das Gesicht, dann schloss sie das Fenster und ging ebenfalls langsam zu ihren Eltern hinunter.

* * *

**_Ihr vermißt ein "ENDE" oder "Tbc"??? Tja, dann wird wohl noch irgendetwas nachkommen... Zwinker!!! Laßt Euch überraschen!_**


	21. Kapitel 21

**_Disclaimer: Wer ihn bis zu diesem Punkt nicht kennt, sorry, der hat die gesamte Story verpennt! Alles meins, meins, meins... har-har!!! _**

**_Und jetzt geht's auf zur letzten Runde, also Rückenlehnen senkrecht stellen, das Rauchen einstellen, noch einmal tief durchatmen und VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN!!!_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

_Normalerweise wäre diese Geschichte an dieser Stelle zu Ende. Doch nicht nur in Nimmerland ist es möglich, dass Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Es gibt überall Leute, die an ihre Wünsche oder Träume glauben. Oder solche, die ihre Träume leben. Und es gibt Leute, die wissen, dass auch hier manchmal Träume und Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. All denen ist diese Geschichte gewidmet, die an dieser Stelle noch ein Stückchen weitergeht:_

Es war eine Woche später, als es an Hooks Kajütentür klopfte. Von drinnen erklang ein zorniges „Was denn?" Smee, der draußen stand, sah die zwei Piraten neben sich bedeutungsvoll an, dann trat er ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Capt'n, hätten Sie wohl ein paar Minuten Zeit? Das heißt, wenn Sie sich von Ihrer Rumbuddel mal losreißen könnten!"

Hook fletschte wütend die Zähne.

„Was soll das heißen? Darf ich mir nicht mal ein Glas genehmigen, ohne dass du gleich den Moralapostel raushängen lässt?"

Smee blieb ungerührt.

„Capt'n, von mir aus können Sie so viel trinken, wie Sie wollen! Aber wenn Sie seit einer Woche nichts Anderes tun als Saufen, Fluchen und die Männer zur Sau machen... dann sollten Sie eigentlich selbst wissen, dass das eigentlich gar nicht Ihre Art ist! Und Sie brauchen mich jetzt gar nicht so wütend anzugucken!" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich recht habe! Sie sind ungerecht, unausgeglichen und äußerst..."

„DAS BIN ICH NICHT!" fluchte Hook. Er fegte die Flasche vom Tisch, so dass sie klirrend auf den Boden knallte. Smee starrte auf die Scherben und deutete extra noch mal darauf.

„Sehen Sie! Genau das meine ich!"

Hook sprang auf und begann wie ein nervöser Tiger durch seine Kajüte zu laufen.

Smee beobachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden, dann seufzte er:

„Capt'n, warum geben Sie denn nicht zu, dass sie Ihnen fehlt?"

„WAS???"

Abrupt blieb Hook stehen und starrte Smee konsterniert an, doch dann winkte er hastig ab.

„Das ist Blödsinn! Du redest Blödsinn, sie fehlt mir überhaupt nicht!"

„Ist doch erstaunlich, dass Sie sofort wissen, von wem ich rede. Mmh??"

Smee legte den Kopf etwas schief. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Hook zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon du redest! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich habe noch was zu tun."

„Was denn? Eine neue Flasche aufmachen?" wollte Smee ungerührt wissen. Er störte sich nicht an den bösen Blicken von Hook, die ihn jetzt trafen. Stattdessen seufzte er.

„Capt'n, sie ist nun mal weg und Ihr Leben muss normal weitergehen. Wollen wir nicht mit ein paar der Männer los und ein paar Indianer erschießen? Oder Peter Pan jagen? Mmh? Captain, was sagen Sie?"

„Ach, nerv mich nicht!"

Unwirsch drängte Hook Smee zur Tür hinaus und schmiss sie hinter ihm ins Schloss. Dann trat er auf einen Schrank zu und ergriff eine neue Flasche Rum.

Abends, als schon alle schliefen – inklusive der Nachtwache, wie Smee kopfschüttelnd feststellte – schlich er sich zur Kapitänskajüte. Schon draußen hörte er das laute Stöhnen von Hook. Leise trat Smee ein. Natürlich! Sein Captain lag bäuchlings quer auf dem Bett, angezogen und immer noch eine Flasche in der Hand. Smee seufzte. Klaftertief. Dann ging er auf das Bett zu und begann, Hook die Stiefel auszuziehen. Dabei murmelte er:

„Beim Klabautermann... Capt'n, wenn das so mit Ihnen weitergeht, weiß ich nicht, wo das noch hinführen soll! Das mach ich jetzt schon seit einer Woche mit und tagsüber bin ich damit beschäftigt, ihren Männern einzureden, dass Sie morgen wieder normal wären. Sie saufen sich noch zu Tode! Wir haben auch schon fast kaum noch Rum da!"

Er schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf und fuhr fort:

„Außerdem sollten Sie sich mal im Spiegel ansehen! Sie haben sich nicht mehr rasiert, seit dieses Mädchen weg ist! Wie hieß sie doch gleich?" forschte er und beugte sich vor. Hook holte tief Luft und rülpste, dann nuschelte er:

„Sam... sie hieß Sam..."

Befriedigt nickte Smee, ohne dass es Hook bemerkte. Dann beugte er sich etwas vor und rollte Hook auf den Rücken, um ihm dann das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und es ihm auszuziehen. Dabei meinte er:

„Ganz im Ernst, Capt'n... meine Großmutter mütterlicherseits, die pflegte immer zu sagen ‚Du merkst erst, dass etwas sehr wertvoll für dich war, wenn du es verloren hast'!"

„Blödsinn!" brabbelte Hook, dann drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite. Smee warf das Hemd auf den Hocker neben das Bett und beugte sich noch einmal interessiert vor:

„Nur noch eine Frage, Capt'n, dann lass ich Sie auch in Ruhe schlafen..."

„Mmh..."

Das konnte nun sowohl eine Zustimmung als auch eine Ablehnung sein, aber Smee beschloss, es als Zustimmung zu sehen:

„Capt'n, wenn diese Sam, ja... wenn sie nun ein kleines bisschen älter gewesen wäre... hätten Sie sie dann gern hier behalten?"

Fragend starrte er auf den fast schlafenden Hook.

„Captain?"

„Mmh??"

Smee verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn diese Kleine... Sam... wenn sie etwas älter gewesen wäre... sagen wir mal so... fünf Jahre vielleicht... was wäre dann gewesen?"

„Wasglaubsuwohl?"

Hook atmete tief durch und brummte dann:

„Geh und lass mich schlafen, Smee!"

„Hätten Sie sie hier behalten?"

Smee wollte noch nicht aufgeben. Jetzt packte er Hook an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn kurz, so dass der laut aufstöhnte.

„Bissu verrückt?"

Er setzte noch ein Stöhnen hinterher und seufzte.

„Natürlich hätte ich das! Es... es is mir scho... so schon nicht leichtgefallen, sie... sie gehen... zu... lass'n..."

Das letzte Wort war kaum noch zu vernehmen, dann begann Hook wieder zu schnarchen. Smee seufzte ebenfalls. Langsam erhob er sich, stellte die Stiefel, die er vorhin nur achtlos fallengelassen hatte, ordentlich in die Ecke und verließ dann die Kajüte. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Reling und starrte auf den Vollmond, der flach über dem Wasserspiegel stand. Schließlich seufzte er.

„Ich sollte ins Bett gehen und auch schlafen. Scheiß auf alle Weisheiten meiner Verwandten! Jeder soll nach seiner Fasson glücklich werden..."

Er schlurfte auf seine eigene Kajüte zu, zog sich noch ein Stück Kautabak aus der Hosentasche und während er es sich in den Mund schob, murmelte er:

„Dennoch... wenn diese Sam nur fünf Jahre älter gewesen wäre... Mann, ich wünschte, ich könnte sehen, was dann sie mit dem Captain machen würde, wenn sie ihn so sehen würde!"

Er war vor seiner Kajüte angekommen und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch und dann ein Plumpsen hörte. Sofort fuhr er herum. Vor ihm auf dem Deck saß eine junge Frau, vielleicht 20 Jahre alt. Sie hatte eine blonde Lockenmähne, die so aussah, als hätte sie noch nie im Leben einen Kamm gesehen. Die Frau starrte Smee an wie einen Geist. Doch dann sprang sie auf und auf ihn zu, schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und busselte ihn ab.

„SMEE!!! OH SMEE..."

Der stand wie angewurzelt. Dann packte er sie an den Oberarmen und hielt sie von sich ab.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Wer sind Sie eigent... oh... oh mein Gott... beim heiligen Klabautermann!!!"

Er brach ab, als die junge Frau vor ihm zu kichern begann. Dann schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf und hauchte:

„Ähm... Sam???"

Sie lachte auf und brach gleichzeitig in Tränen aus. Wieder umarmte sie ihn, doch dann drängte sie:

„Wo... wo ist er?"

„Da wo immer!" stieß Smee hervor. Er deutete zitternd in Richtung der Kapitänskajüte. Sam lachte auf. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte in ihrem langen weißen Spitzennachthemd auf die Kajüte von Hook zu. Smee starrte ihr aus großen Augen hinterher. Er hielt die Luft an, als er gleich darauf einen lauten Schrei hörte:

„SAM!"

Und dann, etwas leiser:

„Sa... Samantha!"

Wieder ertönte ihr Lachen. Auch Smee begann zu grinsen. Er trat ein paar Schritte auf die Kapitänskajüte zu und hörte Hooks Stimme:

„Du... du, verlass mich nie wieder, hörst du?"

„Niemals!" versprach Sam und dann wurde es still. Gerührt schlurfte Smee zu seiner eigenen Kajüte zurück. Dabei zog er sein Hemd aus der Hose und putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. Er schnäuzte noch einmal ins Hemd, sah sich zum Vollmond um und lächelte. Und der Vollmond lächelte zurück.

E N D E

* * *

**_Es liegt mir sehr am Herzen, an dieser Stelle ein paar Dankesworte anzuhängen. Ich möchte Danke sagen an_**

****

- **_J. M. Barrie für die Erschaffung von Peter Pan, Captain Hook und Smee_**

- **_Microsoft Word _**

- **_die Stadtwerke meines Wohnortes, ohne deren Strom es ziemlich schwierig hätte werden können_**

- **_die Erfinder der Bachblütentherapie, durch die ich womöglich noch phantasievollere Einfälle hatte als eh schon _**

- **_meine ganz besondere Muse Michaela, vor der ich an dieser Stelle meinen nicht existierenden Hut ziehen möchte: Danke für deine immerwährende Bereitschaft, mich mit Ideen und Gedanken zu überschütten, mich zu korrigieren und zu inspirieren! Ich sage nur „Kajüte"..._**

- **_Und danke an die Telecom, Super24 und Arcor! _**

****

**_Ein weiteres DANKE SCHÖN an meine treuen Leser von dieser Plattform ) und all ihre Reviews! Ohne Euch wäre mein größtes Hobby – die Schreiberei – nur halb so schön!_**

****

**_Ich verbeuge mich vor Euch allen und sage noch einmal DANKE SCHÖN!!! Ihr wart Spitze! Denn ohne euch alle wäre diese Geschichte nicht so geworden, wie sie es jetzt ist!_**

****

**_Nein, eine Danksagung habe ich noch vergessen:_**

****

**_Ein ganz besonderes DANKE SCHÖN möchte ich aussprechen an Mister Jason Isaacs, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass er einen fantastischen Captain Hook abgeben würde und der mich sowohl nachts als auch tagsüber zu dieser Story inspiriert hat! (Mittlerweile weiß ich, DASS er den Hook fantastisch gespielt hat!!!) Ihm und seiner technisch noch zu überarbeitenden Abhöranlage ein herzliches Dankeschön!_**

****


End file.
